El Cambio
by May Traumend
Summary: Ese día estaba pasando algo muy extraño, pensaba ella mientras se rascaba los… ¿los testículos? ¿en quién se había convertido y quién demonios estaba ahora a merced de su cuerpo?
1. ¿De quien es este reflejo?

**Hola de nuevo, chicas! Espero que hayan descansado de mis locuras porque definitivamente aquí llega otra bien cargada. Me prometí a mi misma que no iba a publicar nada que no hubiera finalizado previamente en mi prdenador, pero luego me puse a leer y me dije: "¿Qué demonios?" y aquí está.**

**Es un tópico entre todos los tópicos, como ya podréis haber intuido con el título, pero espero que rompa un poco los esquemas de este tipo de fics tan… tan de este estilo. **

**Disclamer: Todo lo escrito sobre los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la imaginación y la trama de esta historia, sin embargo, me pertenece a mi (y ay de ti si te pillo publicando sin mi permiso en algún otro lugar). **

**No las demoro más, espero que disfruten del primer capítulo!**

^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Hermione Granger se despertó sintiéndose extraña esa mañana. Sentía dolores y calambres en absolutamente todas las zonas de su cuerpo, incluso en las que ni ella misma sabía que podían sentirse. Se dio la media vuelta en su cama roja con dosel, aun con los ojos cerrados, notando sus pies sobresalir de las mantas… ¿sobresalir de las mantas? Que extraño… se frotó los ojos con las manos, algo mas delgaduchas pero igual de grandes que de costumbre, aunque con la piel mucho mas tersa y suave y… ¿eso que llevaba en las uñas era una manicura? Se incorporó en la cama, algo preocupada ya, apoyándose con la espalda en el cabecero. Mas extraño incluso le pareció que sus piernas, vistas desde ahí arriba, se vieran tan largas y anchas, incluso para estar sentada. ¿Acaso ella ya se había depilado y no se acordaba o es que sus vellos estaban más claros? Se miró misteriosamente sus manos. ¿Por qué era tan blanca y tenía hecha una manicura tan sosa como esa?

¡Puff! Ese día estaba pasando algo muy extraño, pensaba ella mientras se rascaba los… ¿los testículos?

-¡Aaaaaaahhh!

El grito, de voz ronca y suave, fue tan fuerte que, tras taparse la boca con sus manos blanquecinas y bien cuidadas, suerte tendría si no había despertado a sus compañeras, a los de abajo, a los de las mazmorras e incluso al calamar gigante del lago. Ginny Weasley fue la primera en subir al cuarto de los premios anuales de Gryffindor, con la bata a medio poner y el pelo completamente hecho una leonera.

-¿Harry? ¿Has gritado tú…? -Su pregunta quedó interrumpida por ella misma al observar a quien estaba tumbado en la cama de nuevo-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Esto es solo para Gryff…

-Ginny, Ginny no grites, soy yo, ¡Hermione! –dijo desesperado el muchacho, levantándose y tratando de cogerle la mano a la pelirroja. Ella por supuesto retrocedió de un salto-.

-¿Pero es que tu has perdido el juicio? –Exclamó-. Está más que bien clarito que tú no puedes ser Hermione, y dale gracias a Dios que soy yo y no Harry el que te está echando de aquí ahora mismo, ¡y vete rápido si no quieres que el profesor Dumbledore se entere de esto!

-Pero Gin, soy yo, ¡de verdad que soy yo! –Exclamó desesperado-. Soy Hermione, pregúntame lo que sea, ¡lo que quieras! –La pelirroja se quedó desconfiada y pensativa antes de ceder-.

-Vale, entonces, ¿quien ha sido y siempre será el amor de tu vida? –Preguntó Ginny, con mucha, mucha maldad-.

-Si no te lo he dicho nunca, Gin, por mucho que me hayas insistido, ¿como sabrías que te digo la verdad si ahora voy y te contesto? ¿Es una trampa para enterarte? ¡Quieres enterarte haciendo trampas! Es lo último que…

-¡Vale, vale, para el carro vaquero! –Dijo Ginny, poniéndose blanca como la nieve, viendo al chico indignarse como su amiga Gryffindor lo haría-. Espera, porque ahora si me creo que eres tú, Hermione, pero… ¡pero tenemos que esconderte por donde sea! ¡No puedes salir así! –dijo la pelirroja, mirando de arriba abajo el hombre con camisón que tenía enfrente-. Ven, vamos al baño, Harry tendrá que subir a por su mochila de clase en cualquier momento.

Ginny agarró a Hermione por el brazo fuerte y musculoso y la encerró con ella en el baño. Ginny se puso estratégicamente frente al espejo para que la otra (o el otro) no pudiera ver nada mientras se aclaraba todo el asunto.

-A ver, Hermione, ¿como has llegado a convertirte en…? bueno, en fin, ya me entiendes –dijo Ginny-.

-Bueno, no se… -contestó pensativa-. Lo mas seguro es que fuera cuando se derramó la poción de Goyle en clase de pociones, como ahora Snape nos tiene a Malfoy (que es quien siempre le ayuda) y a mi de compañeros de pupitre para alardear de lo buenísimo que es Malfoy al lado mía –informaba indignada-, que yo, que soy premio anual y matricula de honor en brujería…

-No te enfades, cuéntame que pasó –dijo impaciente la chica-.

-De acuerdo, pues…

^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

_Estábamos en clase de pociones. Malfoy estaba sentado a mi lado, Crabbe enfrente con Ron y Goyle con Harry. Nos habían separado para, ya sabes, que Snape pudiera humillarnos y favorecerlos un poco mas cómodamente, de uno en uno. Yo estaba tan tranquila haciendo mi poción de Matalobos, pero Malfoy no paraba de molestarme, con sus estúpidos comentarios despectivos hacia nuestro, o mas bien dicho mi trabajo de clase. _

_-Desde luego, Granger, con semejante poción mas que salvar a un hombre lobo lo matarías de verdad, del asco que debe de darle beber una poción tan horriblemente preparada. _

_-Ya, claro, porque la tuya, que está color verde moco y debería ser dorada, está mucho mejor que la mía, ¿verdad?-replique con todo el veneno que pude-. _

_-¡Silencio! –exclamó Snape, que pasaba junto a nosotros. Aquel día estaba especialmente disgustado porque el equipo Slytherin llevaba puntos por debajo de nosotros, los geniales de las pociones… ("Tampoco te pases-dijo Ginny"). _

_Entonces, y sin ningún motivo aparente, Goyle se levantó alzando la mano. Se movía de una forma muy extraña, hacia los lados, y cruzaba las piernas. Era obvio que se había pis. _

_-Profesor, podría ir a… _

_-En mi clase antes muerto, Goyle –replicó el profesor con frialdad-, ¡y ahora siéntate y termina tu poción! _

_-Sí, señor –dijo. Tenía la cara morada y roja, y al sentarse lo hizo con tanta rapidez y nerviosismo que volcó su caldero, se derramó todo su asqueroso y poco "matalobos" contenido y, como no, salí mojada porque no me lo esperaba. Los demás fueron listos y se subieron a las sillas. Gracias a dios era tan, tan espesa y lenta que era imposible que nos hiciera quemaduras o algo por el estilo al no evitarla… no sé si alguien más se mojó, a parte de mi mesa de trabajo, yo y creo que Malfoy, pero eso fue lo que pasó… _

^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

-…Y Snape le mandó a castigar y nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro. Pero no sé Gin, ¿tú crees que puede haber sido por eso?

-Pues depende… -dijo la pelirroja, algo inquieta-.

-¿De que?

-A ver, Hermione, ¿recuerdas bien quienes os mojasteis las túnicas?

-Pues nos mojamos Yo, y Malfoy, y creo que no se mojó nadie más. ¿Porque? –preguntó inquieta. La Weasley la miraba con temor a su reacción, pero ella sentía que mejor que contárselo sería que ella lo viera en persona-.

-Pues… mírate un poco al espejo…

Hermione se asustó de repente, aun más de lo que ya podía estar. Ella era un chico, eso lo sabía porque a esa conclusión es fácil llegar si tienes un par de testículos que rascarte, pero si tenía que mirarse al espejo para ver quien era, eso solo podía significar…

Al ponerse delante del espejo pudo observar a la perfección sus manos blancas y sedosas con sus dedos alargados y finos, su piel tersa y marmórea, sus desaparecidos pechos, que dejaban paso a un bien marcado tórax que estaba cediendo las costuras de su bata de dormir, y un cabello y unas cejas rubias, muy alzadas por la impresión, junto con unos ojos grises asustados y enormes que le devolvían la mirada.

-Hermione, estás metida en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy… -soltó por fin, la pelirroja, en forma de bomba nuclear-.

-Ginny, Ginny, esto no puede ser… ¡Hay que ir directas al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, él seguro que sabe como arreglar todo esto!

-Hermione, cálmate, no puedes ir por ahí con el cuerpo de otra persona en camisón de mujer –dijo ella, intentando ser comprensiva pero al mismo tiempo aguantando las carcajadas-. Primero tendríamos que buscarte algo para que te pusieras que fuera un poco mas de tu… de tu talla, no se, una tunica, unos zapatos mas grandes… unos calzoncillos… -Ginny no pudo aguantar mas y soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el baño de la premio anual-.

-¿Con que te parece gracioso? Ginny, esta mañana me he rascado los… ¡los "esos"! –Dijo preocupada, pero con ese comentario solo consiguió que Ginny se riera aun más-. Y no me puedo ir a duchar, ¡y no pueden ver un Slytherin saliendo de la torre y mucho menos con un uniforme de Harry!

-Pero mujer, ahora iría yo a la lavandería a conseguirte uno de Malfoy… ¿pero porque no te puedes duchar? ¿Eres soluble al agua o algo así? ¿Le vas a pedir a Malfoy las instrucciones de cómo lo hace el, para tener la piel tersa y suave como un bebé?

-Ay, Gin, es que tengo… ya sabes, tengo un "eso", un…

-¡Ah! ¡Un pene! –Ginny estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo con aquella extraña y entretenida situación-. Por supuesto, aquí tenemos ni más ni menos que a Draco Malfoy el aventurero y capaz, ¡con su florete siempre listo para la lucha!

Hermione estuvo a punto de dejar de hablar a la pelirroja para el resto de su vida. Ginny se rió a carcajadas hasta que le dolieron las costillas, pero luego se puso seria y se disculpó con su amiga. Una vez que consiguió convencerla de que no haría ni una broma más sobre ello, ambas se sentaron en la cama, después de que Harry subiera apresuradamente a por su mochila mientras "Hermione" se escondía en el baño aquejada de una ficticia jaqueca, a pensar.

-Ginny, ¿como es posible que yo sea un chico?, o Draco Malfoy, ¡o quien sea! Voy a dejar de ducharme hasta que esto se solucione, ¡aunque tenga que oler a vinagre hasta entonces!

- Pero mujer, no te alteres tanto, al fin y al cabo es el cuerpo de un hombre, y no me creo que nunca hayas… -comentó, pero se interrumpió al ver a su amiga inusitadamente inquieta- ¿Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo?

-¡Pues no! –Dijo Hermione tapándose la cara con la almohada-. ¡Ni lo nombres! No quiero ver nada, ni saber nada, ¡y no quiero ni pensar en el momento en el que me haga pis!

-Pero mujer, si es el florete de… quiero decir –se corrigió ante la mirada asesina de su amiga sobre sus ojos-. Que es indispensable que para hacer pis tengas que, bueno, estar de pie y sujetarla. Tampoco te estas pidiendo a ti misma que te masturbes, ¡es solo hacer pis mujer!

-¿Me ayudarías tu entonces? –Preguntó con una ceja alzada-.

-¿Y que Harry se piense que estoy liada con Draco Malfoy porque me vea salir con el del baño de chicos? Ni hablar –dijo Ginny-. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que se fije en mí como para que ahora vengas tú con tu media sonrisa y tus ojos azules para destrozarme todo lo que he hecho yo solita…

-Ginny –dijo de repente el rubio de la voz suave-. Ginny, si yo estoy aquí, ahora mismo, contigo…

-Si, Herms, estás aquí conmigo y yo no voy a dejar que te descubran, porque se pueden pensar que eres quien no eres y se puede liar un buen pandemónium…

-No es eso, sino… si yo soy él, ¿dónde está mi cuerpo?


	2. Explicaciones que no explican nada

**Bueno, no he podido resistirme y aquí os traigo la segunda parte del fic, esta vez mucho mas extenso para que o disfrutéis más. Adelanto que publicaré una vez por semana, lo mas seguro que los viernes, así que estad atentas, lectoras, porque ¡ya sabeis cuando vais a recibir una nueva dosis! Espero que disfrutéis mucho e este capitulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Ah, se me olvidaba, mil gracias a todas que me habéis mandado reviews, porque eso me hace seguir adelante con esto y concienciarme de que, aunque sea el tópico mas grande de todos, al menos os está gustando lo poco que ha sido publicado. **

^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Draco Malfoy se despertó esa mañana, como todos los días. Miró sus manos después de rascarse los ojos, y las vio muy morenas y con sus uñas mordidas. Que extraño. Se levantó de la cama, notando como sus pies apenas llegaban al suelo sentado en el borde. Mas extraño aún, y mucho mas que sus piernas fueran tan cortas y sus vellos tan morenos. Se levantó, se deshizo de su camiseta, anormalmente ancha, y se encaminó al baño sintiéndose más bajito que de costumbre. Bajó sus calzoncillos, también más anchos de la cuenta y mucho mas cómodos, y se dispuso a hacer pis… pero le faltaba algo importante.

-¡AAH! –exclamó, y su voz sonó aguda y estridente. Miró abajo, y vio solo la nada. No había nada. O sí había, pero no por fuera. Se giró, se sentó en el baño (_antes que llevarme un susto mayor en el espejo, primero hago pis_ –pensó-). Una vez terminado, se subió los calzoncillos, donde ahora si notaba que había por delante un hueco demasiado vacío, y se miró al espejo. Un cabello castaño salvaje, un olor a moras, pecas en la nariz, las manos hechas polvo, la piel morena… ¿era Hermione Granger?

Miró con algo de vergüenza e interés que, cuando se quitó la camiseta, había dejado al descubierto su "parte superior" que instintivamente tapó con una toalla del baño. ¿Cómo iba a salir de ahí si todos sus compañeros estaban abajo? Tendría que esperar a que se fueran todos a clase.

-¡Draco…! –Exclamó una chica por las escaleras-. ¿Te falta mucho? Vamos a llegar tarde a Herbología, ¡y la _floripondia_ esa no nos lo va a perdonar por las buenas!

-ehhh… -Draco oyó una vez mas su femenina voz. Entonces cogió su varita y se aplicó un engorgio en la traquea-. Probando, probando –dijo en voz baja. Sonaba como una mujer de voz grave, pero al menos ya no sonaba como Hermione Granger-.

-Ehm, yo me quedo a primera hora en la habitación, vete sin mí. Yo le pediré a Snape que me encubra.

-Como quieras –dijo la chica, y se marchó bajando las escaleras poco a poco, como pensando en si algo le pasaría al rubio-.

Y tanto que le pasaba, como que no era rubio sino castaña. Volvió a aplicarse un hechizo en el cuello para "desinflarlo" y esperó a no escuchar a nadie en la sala común. Entonces, se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado, y se miró al espejo de nuevo. Le hacía falta un cambio integral. Ahora él era una chica (no quería ni pensar que clase de chica), así que tendría que bajar a escondidas hasta la lavandería para que los elfos domésticos le dieran ropa de Hermione. Pero antes…

Draco cogió el peine con el que el se arreglaba su lacio cabello, y descubrió desagradablemente que el espeso cabello de Hermione Granger podía con creces ganar un pulso con su peine, haciéndole las púas añicos. Salió con un poco de miedo de su habitación, entró en la de Pansy Parkinson, su compañera Premio anual de Slytherin, y buscó entre sus libros hasta encontrar uno que le vendría de perlas: "_hechizos rápidos para Brujas ocupadas_". Buscando en el índice, encontró un hechizo para desenredar el pelo, otro para ondularlo y uno más para sus cejas, que Hermione Granger parecía que no había cuidado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Se depiló el labio superior, se hizo la manicura de emergencias y por fin se dio satisfecho con su imagen, dentro de lo posible.

A hurtadillas y con una camisa fina de su propio armario, con unos pantalones que le quedaban muy, muy anchos, salió de las mazmorras para, dos pisos mas arriba, entrar corriendo y en silencio a la lavandería del castillo.

Su primera impresión era que una tintorería mágica gigante se había ido construyendo en el castillo y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Perchas, planchas, lavados en seco, almidones, camisas, faldas, todas las capas y túnicas de quiddich… al menos cincuenta elfinas domesticas trabajaban bajo ese techo. Para un servicio tan bueno, pensó el muchacho, poco es lo que se paga por una matricula de Hogwarts. Luego recordó que los elfos domésticos no recibían salario y toda la mano de obra era gratis. En la pared de la derecha, montones de casilleros de madera clara con etiquetas de color amarillo, azul, rojo y verde se amontonaban, mientras que en la pared izquierda los casilleros eran de madera oscura, aunque con las mismas etiquetas. Arriba de cada grupo de casilleros, ponía el curso y el año. Draco supuso que la madera clara era la zona de la ropa de las chicas, y se encaminó hasta las ultimas estanterías, donde el numero 7 se alzaba, dorado como el oro, encima de cuatro filas de cinco casilleros, a excepción de Gryffindor que solo contaba con tres casilleros debido a que el equipo de séptimo de las chicas Gryffindor solo contaba con tres miembros. Las etiquetas en rojo nombraban a Brown, Lavender; Granger, Hermione y Patil, Parvati. Draco cogió corriendo una falda, unos calcetines, la blusa, el chaleco, la capa y la bufanda, y se fue corriendo, mirando hacia atrás por si le perseguía alguna elfina domestica. Tanto miraba hacia atrás, que cuando se miró y se vio despatarrada en el suelo no supo ni que había chocado con Ginny Weasley, que robaba de la estantería contraria más ropa de la lavandería.

-¿Quieres mirar por donde vas…? ¿Weasley?, ¿quiero decir, Ginny?

-Hurón pacotillero, que ni para escurrirte entre los huecos sirves, ¿que se supone que haces corriendo sin mirar? –maldijo-.

-Es que estaba… bueno, a ti no te importa lo que esté yo haciendo o dejando de hacer, Weasley…

-Bueno, pues ahí te quedas –le replicó con malicia-. A ver como te las apañas sin mí después, cuando sigas siendo Hermione Granger.

-¡Espera! ¿Como sabes quien soy? –dijo, mirándose el cuerpo de nuevo. Miró entonces el montón de ropa que llevaba en el regazo, con el emblema de Slytherin y de hombre-. ¿Granger está en mi cuerpo? No es posible, por favor, ¡que salga ya de ahí, pelirroja!

-¡Ay, no me zarandees! –Exclamó la pelirroja, sintiendo las manos de "la chica" sacudiéndola violentamente por los hombros-. Mira, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir y hablar con ella o con el profesor Dumbledore, pero eso no puede pasar si tu no me dejas llevarle ropa para que salga vestida… quiero decir, vestido –dio confusa la ojimiel-. Mira, Malfoy, déjame irme, que tengo mucha prisa por explicarle al profesor Flitwick que he tenido un ataque repentino de mareos y he ido a primera hora a la enfermería, ¡y no será creíble si antes de la primera hora no me da tiempo de llegar! No eres el único que tiene problemas –añadió, antes de que el chico intentara protestar. Se levantó con toda la dignidad que pudo y, dando media vuelta, salió de la lavandería.

El rubio (o mejor dicho, la castaña) se levantó como pudo del suelo, y sin perder tiempo, decidió que lo más cómodo sería cambiarse allí sin ser visto y encaminarse directamente hacia su primera clase. La clase doble de pociones era antes de la hora de comer, justo después de esta clase, así que se encaminó apresuradamente a la clase de Herbología a la que ya llegaba tarde.

Nunca se había fijado, pero la ropa de Granger era agradablemente pequeña. Por supuesto, al ser uniforme todas las faldas del colegio eran igual de largas, pero la de Hermione era de cintura pequeñita. Se quitó sus calzoncillos (procurando mirar lo menos posible ni prestar atención a la desagradable sensación de que no colgaba "nada") y se puso unas braguitas de florecillas rosas y amarillas. Intentó no mirar tanto hacia abajo y, cogiendo la falda, se la intentó deslizar por arriba hasta la cintura. Obviamente no funcionó y se quedó un poco atascado.

-¿Señorita? –preguntó una voz chillona-. ¿Señorita Hermione Granger? ¿Necesita ayuda de…?

-¡Aah! –exclamó el rubio con su voz femenina. Al girarse, vio al elfo domestico, Dobby, mirándola con la cabeza torcida y el ceño fruncido de extrañeza-.

-¿…de Dobby? –terminó, no muy seguro de que debía hacer-.

-Eh… Si, por favor, Dobby, ayúdame. No se como se pone… esto –dijo señalando la falda atorada entre sus hombros y con medio brazo afuera-.

-¿La señorita no sabe ponerse ropa de señorita? –Preguntó el elfo, aun más extrañado-.

-No, Dobby, no es eso, es que yo… bueno, quise intentarlo por arriba y ya estás viendo que no me funcionó, así que, por favor, sácame de aquí dentro –pidió el rubio, recordando que Hermione Granger era la gran defensora de los elfos domésticos y que no debía perder la paciencia con Dobby, el elfo que traicionó a su familia a la que había servido por generaciones-.

Con ayuda del elfo domestico, que trataba religiosamente de no tocar a la "señorita", consiguieron subirle la falda desde los pies, como dios manda, y se puso los calcetines altos, los zapatos, la camisa abotonada y el chaleco encima. Por ultimo, colocó la corbata y se echó la capa sobre los hombros.

-Gracias, Dobby –dijo el chico con sinceridad-.

-De nada Señorita, todo un placer. ¿Quiere que le prepare esta noche el agua del baño como a usted le gusta, señorita?

-¿Como a mi… me gusta?

-Si, señorita. Aroma de moras y el agua templada, ¿lo recuerda, señorita? –Preguntó el elfo, repitiendo con énfasis la palabra "señorita", como si pensara que Hermione Granger se había olvidado de quien era-.

-Pues claro que lo recuerdo… -dijo ásperamente. Luego rectificó un poco ante la mirada de decepción del elfo-. Y además, Dobby, Te voy a hacer… un regalo.

-¿Un regalo para Dobby? ¡Que ilusión, Señorita, no tiene porque molestarse!

-No, eh esto, yo quiero hacerlo, porque… -se rascó el cabello y miró al elfo, con sus ojos brillantes de agradecimiento- porque me haces muy bien el baño, si, eso es.

-¡Gracias señorita! Ahora Dobby va a buscar a Winky para verla. ¡Dobby ha comenzado a vivir en su madriguera con Winky!

-Eh… Vaya, ¿felicidades? –preguntó mas que afirmó, pensando porqué el elfo le contaba todo eso si a el le interesaba lo mas mínimo. Luego recordó que el elfo pensaba que era otra persona y no el mismo. Era extraño tener que pensar como otra persona a cada momento-.

-Gracias, señorita, Dobby hizo lo que le aconsejó la señorita, ¡y ahora Dobby tiene una familia! ¡Gracias, señorita! –exclamó, y le dio un abrazo a la altura de las piernas. Luego se fue canturreando el himno de Hogwarts-.

-Vaya iluso –se dijo para si mismo el muchacho, ya ataviado con el uniforme de los Gryffindor.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Draco no había corrido más ni más incómodamente en toda su vida. Había tenido que subir cinco tramos de escaleras, luego bajar las del vestíbulo y correr por el camino de piedra que llevaba a los invernaderos lo más rápidamente que pudo. Al llegar, entró con precipitación, interrumpiendo la clase que, al parecer, acababa de empezar.

-Lo siento, Profesora Sprout, yo…

-¿Señorita Granger? –Preguntó la mujer, colocándose bien el gorro y dejando caer arenilla hasta sus hombros-. ¿Que hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué interrumpe mi clase?

-¿Granger? –se preguntó a si mismo-.

-Creía que Gryffindor no tenía clase conmigo los martes –dijo la profesora, con los brazos en jarras-.

-Ya, si, lo… lo siento, no quería interrumpirla, yo… yo me he equivocado de clase. Perdón, profesora.

-De acuerdo, pasémoslo por alto esta vez –dijo con una sonrisa-. Aunque ya llegas tarde a tu clase de la mañana, a lo mejor deberías darte prisa.

-Eh… Si, claro –dijo el, con su voz de chica, y cerró la puerta del invernadero.

¿Como no se le había ocurrido? Si él era ahora Hermione Granger, ¡tenía que ir a las clases del horario de los Gryffindor, con Hufflepuff a Transformaciones! Salió escopetado, intentando correr sin que su faldita se levantara (los compañeros que se dirigían a cuidado de criaturas mágicas con Hagrid no cesaban de mirarla, por si acaso quedaba algún hueco sin cubrir, y eso le incomodaba).

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Hermione miraba atónita a su clase de Gryffindor, entrando en la sala de transformaciones. Ella apenas estaba al final del pasillo, si corría un poco a lo mejor los podría alcanzar. Comenzó a dar zancadas para terminar corriendo con todas sus fuerzas… y con más. El cuerpo atlético de Draco Malfoy, entrenado en las sesiones de quiddich para tener piernas fuertes para sujetarse bien a la escoba, eran mucho mas rápidas y resistentes que las de la enclenque Hermione Granger de verdad, y sin darse cuenta corrió tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces a los pies de la profesora McGonagall, que estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Varios Gryffindor que la vieron besar el suelo se rieron a carcajadas señalándole.

-Lo siento, profesora McGonagall, no llego tarde, ¿verdad? No me ponga retraso… -pidió el chico-.

-Mas bien, Señor Malfoy, diría que llega usted algo temprano. Nuestra clase de hoy no empieza hasta la tarde –dijo severamente-. ¿No debería estar usted estudiando Herbología con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw?

-Her… ¿Herbología? ¡Claro! –dijo, mirando de nuevo su cuerpo y observando los pantalones del uniforme masculino-. Lo siento, profesora, pero no me encuentro muy bien... Creo que esta mañana estoy algo desorientado. Necesitaría ir a la enfermería, si usted me da permiso –pidió, rogando a los cielos que la profesora se sintiera indulgente esa mañana-.

-bueno… está bien –aceptó la profesora, mirando por encima de sus gafas al chico-. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, yo no soy la jefa de Slytherin y no es mi deber ir avisando a los profesores que un alumno de Slytherin va a faltar a sus clases. Ya ajustará con usted cuentas la profesora Sprout.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –dijo, levantándose torpemente. Su nueva altura le resultaba demasiado incómoda-.

Hermione esperó un poco a que la profesora McGonagall entrara en la clase, donde ya sonaban los gorjeos de los pájaros a los que tenían que transformar ese día en bonsáis, y salió corriendo hacia los invernaderos, rezando para que la profesora Sprout no se diera cuenta ni de que llegaba tarde ni de que no era él, sino ella, Hermione Granger. Ella siempre sobresalía en todas las asignaturas, en cambio el rubio…

Corriendo por el pasillo opuesto, paralelo al de ella, se encontraba Draco Malfoy corriendo con su cuerpo y su falda de uniforme. Al girar, por poco chocaron y se esquivaron el uno al otro. Como era de esperar, ambos pararon en seco antes de doblar la esquina y se giraron lentamente sobre sus talones. Se miraron el uno al otro (o a sí mismos, pues al fin y al cabo cada uno miraba su cuerpo).

-¡TU! ¿Que has hecho? –Gritaron al unísono-.

-¡Esto es culpa tuya, Granger! Debiste hacer algo inútil, como la inútil que eres, ¡y provocaste esto! –Exclamó la voz de Hermione, cuyos ojos la acompañaban con una ceja levantada-.

-¿Yo? –exclamó el rubio, mirando con ojos desorbitados el escote que había decidido el chico lucir sobre su puro y casto uniforme-. ¿Y qué me dices del imbécil de tu amigo, que fue el que derramó la posible poción que nos dejó así? ¿Es que no sabes vestirte? ¡Parezco una buscona! –Exclamó, señalándole su camisa y los calcetines largos doblados por los tobillos-.

-¿Y que me dices del pulcro uniforme que llevas tu puesto? ¿La corbata completamente atada? ¿Los cuellos planchados y los puños rectos? –Dijo con desdén-. ¿Es que quieres manchar mi imagen?

-¿Yo tu imagen? Acostándote con una por noche ya la perjudicas tu solo, querido –le dijo ella, señalando el rojo del cuello del chico que no le había pasado desapercibido-. Duele un montón, ¿sabes?

-Ya, bueno, ¿y qué? –Dijo sonriendo de medio lado-. Al menos uno de los dos disfruta de lo que le ha dado la vida. Tú vas haciendo de santa, ¿acaso te crees que algún día vendrá tu príncipe azul en un caballo blanco alado para rescatarte y ser su princesita por siempre jamás, o algo por el estilo? –Hermione quiso replicar, pero, roja de la vergüenza, no encontró palabras hirientes para el-. Ya veo.

-Lo que yo piense o deje de pensar no es asunto tuyo, ¿sabes? –Le respondió al fin ella, con su masculina voz-. Al menos yo no he explotado por completo mis posibilidades hasta tal punto de aburrirme por hacer siempre las mismas cosas.

-Y como sabes las cosas que yo hago, ¿Granger? –Preguntó arrastrando las palabras-.

-No hables así, por dios, ¡que suenas horrible con mi voz! –replicó molesta-.

-Granger, comprendo que quieras alargar la conversación para quedarte un poco mas en mi cuerpo, pero yo quiero hablar con el profesor Dumbledore ahora mismo para que todo esto se deshaga de una vez por todas.

-¿Que yo quiero que? –Preguntó incrédula-. ¿Sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando? Huelo mal porque no he tomado una ducha, ¡y me hago pis y no puedo ir al baño!

-¿Por que? –preguntó el chico, colocándose el rizado cabello tras la oreja con los dedos-. No me dirás que nunca has visto un hombre desnudo, ¿no? –se rió-. Porque eso sería… -Hermione se puso tan colorada que notaba arder toda su cara, y la agachó avergonzándose de sus propios pensamientos-. ¿Nunca?

-¿Y eso que mas te da a ti, Malfoy?

-Desde luego en algún momento tendrás que mirar, Granger, así que cuando lo hagas disfrútalo, porque no volverás a ver un cuerpo así nunca más. Parecidos, pero no iguales. Soy inimitablemente perfecto, como ya notarás mientras deleitas tu vista.

-Creído.

-Siesa.

-Cochino.

-Habló la que no ha tomado una ducha hoy.

-No quiero verte desnudo.

-Ahora ese es tu cuerpo. Provisionalmente –corrigió, mirándolo con nostalgia-. Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore.

-De acuerdo, así podré Salir de una vez de esta piel de serpiente tan mal adecuada a mí -dijo ella orgullosamente.

El despacho del profesor Dumbledore estaba ubicado en el sexto piso, franqueado por dos grandes y feas gárgolas a las que había que decirle una contraseña para poder acceder a las escaleras ascendentes que te dejaban en la puerta del mismo despacho. Subieron el tramo de escaleras que quedaban, y caminaron hacia la mitad del pasillo, donde estaba situada la puerta.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer que?

-Mover tanto los brazos –explicó Hermione-. Eso queda muy feo en una señorita.

-Yo no soy una señorita.

-Ya, pero lo pareces porque tienes mi cuerpo.

-¿Tu cuerpo, eh? Sigo pensando que no soy una señorita.

-Es cierto, mas bien eres un cretino.

-Y tú deja de moverte así.

-¿Así como?

-Moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro, y con una mano en la cintura. Parezco un gay.

-Mejor, así sacas el hurón nenaza que llevas dentro de una vez por todas.

-Granger, no me jodas, que la vamos a tener… -advirtió Malfoy-.

-dime un dulce.

-¿que?

-Un dulce –explicó la chica desde el cuerpo del rubio-. A Dumbledore le encantan los dulces, seguro que la contraseña sigue siendo un dulce. Yo me sé dulces muggles, pero tu sabes más dulces de magos. Di alguno, prueba.

-Eh… Pirulís de sangre –la estatua no se movió-.

-Que mal gusto tienes con los dulces –se quejó Hermione-. A ver… ¿pluma de azúcar?

La estatuase movió con un ruido de rozaduras de piedra contra el suelo, y se giró para dejar paso unos escalones en circulo que giraban ascendentes. Hermione tiró de un brazo de su cuerpo y ambos subieron a la plataforma, que les llevó directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí, llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasen –escucharon desde el otro lado-.

Ambos entraron y observaron la mano del profesor Dumbledore ofreciéndoles asiento. Draco Malfoy nunca antes había estado en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de cachivaches y cacharritos que tenía en mesas, estantes, mesillas, taburetes y en el suelo incluso. Atrás del pupitre del profesor se podían ver libros y más libros. Junto a las estanterías estaban colgados los retratos de todos los directores de Hogwarts hasta la fecha, sin contar claro está con el propio Dumbledore.

-Ustedes dirán –dijo el profesor Dumbledore-. A menos que yo sea el que les haya llamado, en cuyo caso debería revisar mi memoria porque creo que la estoy perdiendo un poco…

-No, profesor, hemos venido nosotros –dijo Hermione rápidamente. Dumbledore miró con curiosidad al chico rubio sentado en la silla de la derecha-. Verá, hemos venido porque...

-Es difícil de explicar –intervino la chica de la izquierda, que Dumbledore figuraba cono Hermione Granger-. Verá, cuando esta mañana nos despertamos…

-Estábamos en el cuerpo del otro –terminó el rubio, es decir, Hermione. Dumbledore abrió tanto los ojos que por poco se salen de sus orbitas. Se rascó uno de ellos con el dorso de la mano y, un poco más calmado, o intentando aparentarlo, habló-.

-¿Quieren decirme ustedes dos que el señor Malfoy está en el cuerpo de la señorita Granger y viceversa?

-Exacto –respondió el cuerpo del rubio-. Y queríamos que nos ayudara.

-Vayamos por partes, por favor, ¿Y como ha pasado tal cosa? -preguntó el profesor-.

-Verá, creemos que la poción mal hecha de uno de nuestros compañeros…

-De Slytherin –recalcó Hermione-.

-Si, de Slytherin –contestó molesto por la interrupción- hizo un efecto cuando se nos derramó en los pies. Era (o intentaba serlo) poción matalobos.

-¿Y esos ingredientes como fueron añadidos?

-Ni idea, profesor… -se lamentaron-.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla, miró en la estantería y comenzó a buscar libros y más libros. Abrió libros de pociones modernas, libros antiguos escritos con runas y otros símbolos que Hermione, desde su cuerpo masculino, no supo reconocer, libros de solo dibujos, libros de explicación, de autoayuda… Al final, y después de una larga búsqueda que duró más o menos cuarenta minutos, el director suspiró y se volvió a sentar frente a sus alumnos.

-Me temo que, por el momento, no hay solución a lo que os pasa ahora mismo.

-Pero profesor –dijo Hermione-, nosotros hemos estudiado en clase la transfiguración mediante pociones y sus antídotos para volver a la normalidad…

-Si, señorita Granger, antídotos específicos para pociones concretas –dijo Dumbledore con pesadez-. Me lo había planteado, pero en mi breve consulta a mi biblioteca partícular no he conseguido hallar nada sobre un antídoto universal para pociones mal realizadas. Recuerdenme ambos, por favor, que hable con el profesor Snape para que le baje la nota a este chico en cuestión.

-Y entonces, profesor, ¿que hacemos hasta entonces?

-Hasta entonces, debéis seguir tal y como estáis ahora mismo.

-¡¿Que? –exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore sonrió con culpa y entendimiento-.

-Veréis, durante mi búsqueda a la solución de tan terrible problema necesitaré tiempo. Mientras, podéis seguir con vuestras clases de todos los días, y…

-¡Pero él no estudia runas antiguas! –exclamó el rubio-.

-Ni ella estudia… ya sabe –dijo en un susurro-. Lo que usted y yo sabemos.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que, si la señorita Granger se las va a tener que apañar con su cuerpo, tendrá en algún momento que asistir a las clases de "ya sabe usted que"? –Dijo el profesor, pensando en lo raro que resultaba tratar de "señor" al cuerpo de Hermione Granger-. Señorita Granger, sus nuevas asignaturas a estudiar son: Herbología, Transformaciones, encantamientos, Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, Pociones e Historia de la medimagia. Y sus nuevas asignaturas, señor Malfoy, son: Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y runas antiguas.

-Pero profesor, ¡me bajará la media en runas antiguas!

-¡Y ella no tiene ni idea de la historia de la Medicina mágica! ¡Será un caos!

-Eso no es exactamente así. Al final de cada día, ambos os intercambiareis TODOS los trabajos que os hayan mandado para los días próximos, y así cada uno guardará su media. Todos los días, después de la última clase de la tarde y antes de la cena, cada uno le dará al otro un pergamino con su tarea, excepto en pociones y defensa, que comparten vuestras casas. Sin rechistar –replicó el anciano levantando un dedo que acalló la siguiente tanda de quejas-. Soy el director y merezco respeto como tal. Nada de protestar. En cuanto esté más informado sobre lo que les ocurre y su posible solución, los haré llamar.


	3. Adaptandose a una nueva vida

**Bueno, ya se que faltan como treinta minutos para el viernes, pero me voy a la playa mañana y tengo ganas de descansar, y no me voy a poner a colgar este capitulo como si nada mañana cuando venga de color gamba (que es inevitablemente el color del que siempre suelo ponerme), así que lo cuelgo hoy, casi el viernes. Bueno, mejor para vosotras, ¿No? Así tendréis mas con lo que entreteneros este fin de semana =D**

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Hermione y Malfoy tenían que verse todas las tardes en la biblioteca, explicarse el uno al otro lo que los profesores habían dicho y pasarse los apuntes y los deberes. No era una tarea fácil, puesto que Draco Malfoy nunca había visto una runa en su vida y Hermione no sabía que la medimagia se remontara hasta tantos siglos atrás. La asignatura de Historia de la Medimagia la impartía la señora Pomfrey a Malfoy y dos chicos mas de Ravenclaw, y se impartía en el cuarto trasero de la enfermería. Por otro lado, la profesora Vector estaba muy quisquillosa con "Hermione" porque pensaba que, aunque sus trabajos fueran igual de buenos que de costumbre, prestaba mas atención en clase y en cambio tenía menos resultados, como cuando hacían preguntas con nota positiva, en las cuales Malfoy no levantaba la mano ni una sola vez.

-Y la profesora McGonagall quiere que le hagas un trabajo de tres pergaminos de 30 centímetros cada uno sobre la transfiguración humana –explicó Hermione al muchacho-. Y no quiere que hagas letras grandes, dice que eso es trampa.

-¿Lo ha dicho?

-En realidad te lo digo yo –le replicó-. Me da vergüenza entregar un trabajo en un pergamino de ese tamaño con solo diez líneas cada pergamino, ¡es vergonzoso!

-Se supone que yo no tengo ningún pudor en hacer ese tipo de cosas, Granger, así que más te vale empezar a comportarte como tal o perderé reputación.

-Oh, claro, santo Malfoy tiene que mantener su reputación de chico malo –dijo ella, poniendo la voz más grave intentando imitar la del chico. Luego cayó en que ella ya tenía de por sí la voz del chico, y se sintió un poco estúpida-.

-Bueno, si te digo que la profesora vector piensa que haces el vago en sus clases, supongo que no te molestaría, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo –replicó- a ti lo de las reputaciones te parece una estupidez, ¿no?

-¡No habrás sido capaz, Malfoy! –exclamó. La señora Pince los chistó con un dedo en los labios-.

-¿Tú qué opinas?

-¡Pero serás…!

-Soy mucho mejor que tú, más listo y más espabilado, Granger, y que eso se refleje ahora en tu cuerpo no va a cambiar mi actitud.

-Entonces a mi me dará igual lo que piensen de ti, Malfoy. Madura de una vez, a ver si así tu rico papá se decide y te compra un cerebro.

-Al menos mi padre puede mantener la seguridad de que nadie me irá atacando por ahí por ser una hija de muggles. ¿Pueden tus padres hacer eso acaso?

-No, mis padres me consuelan dándome amor y cariño, no comprándome caprichos caros y dejándome llorar sola –le replicó venenosamente ella-.

-Mira, niñata creída, yo…

-Se acabó –dijo en un susurro la bibliotecaria-. ¡Fuera de mi biblioteca ahora mismo si no quereis que os castigue!

Hermione y Malfoy se apresuraron a recoger los apuntes del otro para salir corriendo pitando de la biblioteca. Una vez hubieron corrido un poco llegaron al séptimo piso, lugar donde Malfoy debía quedarse con las chicas de Gryffindor. Aunque antes habían estado a punto de desencadenar una pelea, ambos quisieron hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Oye, Granger, ¿que es lo que se supone que yo tengo que hacer nada mas cruce la puerta de estos… en fin, de estos?

-Saluda a Harry y Ron, saluda a Ginny y derechito al cuarto a hacer deberes. Bueno, una vez dentro haz lo que quieras –explicó ella-. Pero tú dices que vas a hacer deberes y tienes un par de libros abiertos por si llegan que piensen que estás estudiando. Ah, y Ginny Weasley lo sabe todo de todo, así que si necesitas a alguien para habar…

-Yo no hago de eso, menos con una Weasley, las comadrejas cuanto más lejos mejor –casi escupió el chico. Se alisó la falda y miró a la chica-.

-Y tu, espero que te portes como Dios manda dentro de la sala común de Slytherin. Así que recuerda, nada de hablar con nadie, y si se te acerca alguna chica, le dices que tienes problemas esta noche y que esperen a mañana.

-¿Esperar a que? –preguntó extrañada-.

-Tú se lo dices y te callas –le replicó el rubio de malas pulgas-. Y si aun así no te hacen caso, ponte seria, enfádate, hazles recordar que no pueden hacer lo que les dé la gana contigo cuando les dé la gana. Ya nos veremos cuando tengas mas deberes que pasarme, y espero que sea dentro de mucho. Eres la última persona a la que me gustaría ver.

-Ya, pues anda que yo, que con tal de perderte de vista… -dijo ella-.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que por fin Hermione le dio la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor y él le dio la contraseña de Slytherin, y ambos se fueron a la sala común del otro. Draco Malfoy dio su contraseña, entró, le dijo hola a Harry y Ron, el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla y la invitó a sentarse con ellos. Después se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer deberes, y subió hasta su cuarto, el de arriba de la torre, siguiendo los carteles de las habitaciones. Al llegar, quiso tirar el saco y tumbarse en su cama. Pero ya había alguien sentado en ella.

-Hola, Malfoy –dijo Ginny-. Espero que no te importe, pero estoy aquí para asegurarme de que haces bien el papel de Hermione, porque sino, la metes, me metes y te metes en un buen lio con mi hermano y Harry.

-¿Ah, si? –respondió el, sin saber que decir en realidad-. ¿Y eso porque?

-Bueno, eres Draco Malfoy y estás dentro del cuerpo de mi amiga, el amor platónico de mi hermano y la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, que te odia incluso más que a las clases de historia de la magia, así que tú me dirás que harán contigo si te descubren –"_mierda_", pensó el chico-. Así que dime, ¿empezamos ya?

-¿A que? –dijo el chico, empezando a asustarse-. ¿Que me quieres hacer ya?

-Hermione aun no se ha depilado este mes, y no quiero tener una amiga peluda andando por ahí. Así que quítate los calcetines y los zapatos, que ya va a llegar…

-¡Hola a todo el mundoooo! –Exclamó una rubia, subiendo a la cama después de entrar sin llamar-.

-Hola lavender –dijo Ginny-. ¿Sabes? A lo mejor deberías hacerme un favor a mi también.

-¿Tu también quieres depilarte, Ginny? –dijo emocionada-. La belleza y la magia, mis dos mejores aliadas… -suspiró-. A ver, ¿que es lo primero que debo hacer? –comentó, rebuscando en la gran mochila que llevaba bajo el brazo-.

-A ver, primero me gustaría hacerme las axilas, por favor.

-De acuerdo, pues túmbate –le indicó, sacando una toalla del bolso y extendiéndola por la cama. Ginny obedeció, mirando de reojo al rubio. Se quitó el chaleco de punto y la camisa fina, quedándose en sujetador. Levantó ambos brazos, en los que si a penas había vellos, y todos rubios y finos, casi podría decirse que el depilado no le hacía falta.

Y entonces el rubio cayó en la cuenta: Ginny Weasley, la comadrejilla pequeña, quería que él viera que es lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a él también en cuanto terminaran con ella. Tortura psicológica, y luego física. Observó como, sin usar nada de magia, sacaba un aparato con un líquido marrón caramelo que calentaba con la varita. Después con unas paletas, lo extendía por la superficie, soplaba un poco y…

-¡Ah! –Exclamó la pelirroja, con los dientes apretados y mirando a Lavender como si se la fuera a comer-. Odio los remedios muggles –exclamó, y entonces miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione, y entonces él supo que eso era una especie de experimento mortal, ¡un experimento en el que él iba a ser su conejillo de indias!-.

-Bueno-dijo, después de haber dado dos tirones más-, Hermione, es tu turno. Quítate eso ya, mujer, ¡como si nunca te hubieras depilado conmigo! –dijo molesta la rubia, tirando hacia arriba del borde del chaleco del uniforme-. Ya deberías estar preparada. ¡Vamos! –Draco, con mucho miedo, posó sus manos femeninas en el chaleco y se lo quitó. Era tan fácil hacer sensual un movimiento tan corriente cuando se era una mujer… Acto seguido se quitó la camisa lo más rápida y bastamente que le fue posible, temiendo pensar en cosas que luego pudiera lamentar-. Muy bien, cariño, ahora, túmbate y relájate.

-Sí, claro –dijo, intentando sonar casual-. Espero que no me duela.

-Ay, querida, si ya sabes lo que duele, ¿como esperas que note duela? Para presumir… -comenzó, untando aquel líquido cremoso de color caramelo en sus axilas, visiblemente más pobladas que las de la pelirroja-… hay que sufrir –terminó, dando un tirón. El grito sonó más fuerte incluso que el de Ginny, y los ojos se le saltaron de lágrimas. Respiró hondo un par de veces, y se giró hacia Lavender-. Podrías haberme avisado, ¡me ha pillado desprevenido! Quiero decir, desprevenida –se corrigió al momento-.

-Hermione, eres una exagerada, como si no lo hubieras hecho antes. Por cierto –comentaba, mientras seguía con su tarea la chica de ojos azules-, me he enterado que hoy en la biblioteca has tenido una interesante conversación privada con… -otro tirón, otro apretón a la almohada de la cama-… ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Que es, un amor prohibido? ¿Un cruce de miradas, un… algo?

-Pero si ya sabes lo que Hermione piensa de ese chico –dijo Ginny-. Creído, arrogante, bravucón, un mujeriego…

-Y guapo, rubio, con unos ojazos de infarto, un cuerpo para comer encima, un sex-appeal que… ¡uf! –suspiró la Gryffindor, que ya había terminado con las exilas del pobre Draco-, bueno, ya está –comentó, untando crema hidratante en las zonas irritadas-. Ahora las piernas, vamos, quítate la falda –dijo, apresurándole-. Para las piernas, la otra cera…

-¿Cera? –preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando a la pelirroja, que le levantó el pulgar-.

-Claro, la cera fría, la de antes era caliente. Y pensar que si Ginny no te convence no te haces la depilación en invierno… ¡¿Que es esa tontería de que nadie te va a ver las piernas? Con lo hermosa que eres (a pesar de que tu indumentaria nos diga lo contrario –añadió con desdén-), me extraña que no dejes que ningún chico te conquiste.

-¿Jamás? –Preguntó "Hermione" a Ginny-.

-No, jamás, exactamente –respondió, echándole una mirada de advertencia-. Pero aun así hay que estar guapa para una misma, aparte de para los demás, claro.

-Eso es –dijo Lavender, mirando las piernas de Hermione. A penas tenía vello, pero el poco que tenía seguía allí, lógicamente-. Bueno, con las piernas terminaremos rápido.

Volvió a apuntar con la varita al bote de cera, calentándola. Luego le hizo rodar por las piernas de la chica, y los papeles volaron solos a ponerse encima de la cera.

-¿Preparada? ¿Lista….? –contó-. ¡Ya!

Todos los papeles salieron a la vez de la piel. Malfoy sintió que prefería romperse el brazo en un partido de quiddich antes que hacer eso todos los meses hasta volver a su cuerpo, sintiendo como todos los poros de su piel (bueno, de la piel del cuerpo) se abrían en canal al mismo tiempo. Sintió el dolor, y luego la irritación.

-Bueno, al menos esto es más rápido –dijo Lavender, untando más crema hidratante-. ¡Y aun no me has contado nada sobre Draco Malfoy! Nos mantendrás informadas, ¿no? Parvati y yo esperamos que nos mantengas al tanto de todo lo que ocurra con ese bombón.

-Eh, sisi, claro… -dijo él, frotándose las piernas-.

-Bueno, cuando la cremita se absorba te vas a la ducha y te das un buen baño. Hermione, empiezas a ser una adolescente normal y corriente –dijo Lavender, posando una mano sobre su hombro fingiendo emoción-, y eso nos enorgullece mucho a mi y Parvati. Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, ¡las niñas de cuarto curso me esperan para una sesión de belleza completa!

-Gracias, Lav, te debemos una –dijo Ginny, pagándole seis sickles. La rubia los guardó en su bolsillo del pijama, y salió de la habitación muy contenta. Una vez afuera, Ginny se volvió al cuerpo de su amiga-. Que, mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

-Eres una bruja malvada de cuento, Weasley –dijo, mirándola con rencor-.

-Vamos, no será para tanto. Tócate las piernas, verás que suaves –se burló, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio-. Pero ten cuidado, que si los tocas mucho, crecen antes, y tendrá que volver a venir Lav-Lav.

Cuando Ginny cerró la puerta, él se levantó, y fue caminando hasta el espejo del baño, en ropa interior. Levantó los brazos, y miró el rojo de donde le habían masacrado la piel. Miró con atención sus cejas perfiladas, su cabello, ya con su efecto pasado, encrespado pero con unos graciosos bucles cayendo por sus hombros. Miró su nariz, sin ninguna impureza, y sus carnosos labios. Miró un poco más abajo, y descubrió sus voluminosos pechos, escondidos normalmente en el uniforme del colegio, y su vientre plano, con su pequeña cintura de avispa. También, pudo comprobar, tenía un gran nudo en la espalda, a causa de la gran cantidad de libros que cargaba todos los días. Miró sus brazos, libres de vellos, y por último, sus caderas y sus hermosas, morenas y largas piernas.

Draco Malfoy estaba excitándose con el cuerpo de Hermione Granger frente a sus ojos, sintiéndose extraño porque, al fin y al cabo, el vivía ahora en ese cuerpo. Un cuerpo de curvas perfectas, y dañado por el peso de unos libros que darían a la mente que vivía en ese cuerpo un gran futuro. Aunque, lo que mas extrañaba de todo era no sentir que algo se levantaba al estar excitado, sino sentir el calor desde dentro. ¿Así se sentía una mujer excitada? Dejó de pensar un poco, y se quitó la ropa restante para entrar en la ducha, mirándose por última vez en el espejo antes de abrir, sin lugar a dudas, el grifo de agua fría.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, y dijo la contraseña. La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, y ella entró con un poco de disimulo, intentando pasar desapercibida. Pasó por el Hall gigante, lleno de estatuas y cuadros de antiguos y honorables miembros de Slytherin, algunos magos oscuros y otros magos sanadores y políticos, y entró en la sala de estar de la sala común.

Allí había sillones de cuero, mesas macizas, muchas chimeneas encendidas, alfombras y cortinas verdes y marcos plateados. Allí había gente jugando a las cartas, niñas cotilleando, dos chicos jugando al ajedrez, y un salón a parte en un rincón de la sala de estar. Hermione supuso que ahí debían estar las entradas a los dormitorios, que rogó por que fueran en las plantas superiores para poder tener una ventana que diera al exterior. En ese rincón estaban los veteranos de la casa Slytherin, es decir, sus compañeros de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras: Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millicent, Nott y faltaban las demás chicas. Y Draco Malfoy, por supuesto.

Nada más verle entrar por el arco que separaba ambas salas, la chica rubia de unos centelleantes ojos azul celeste se levantó del sofá y se acercó sensualmente hacia Hermione. Ella se quedó paralizada, mientras la chica cortaba los centímetros que quedaban entre su cuerpo y el de ella.

-Hola, Draco, te estaba esperando para jugar… -dijo sensualmente. Intentó pensar como reaccionaría Draco Malfoy un día en el que quisiera estar solo, y trató de reflejarlo lo mejor que pudo. Se quedó muy quieta, tensa-.

-Hoy no, Pansy –dijo su voz de chico-. Tengo problemas,… asuntos que resolver... Ya hablaremos mañana –dijo, y subió por las escaleras (que gracias a Dios eran ascendentes) hasta llegar a un dormitorio en el piso superior que ponía: Campitán de Quiddich, Draco Malfoy. Antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de alcanzarla por las escaleras, se metió dentro del dormitorio y cerró la puerta con llave.

El dormitorio de un chico mago era lo más extraño que había visto ella en su vida: Al igual que el dormitorio de Ron, tenía posters de su equipo favorito de quiddich (que en realidad, para ser más exactos, era el equipo de quiddich de la selección de Inglaterra), a su mascota, el águila que le traía el correo, en una percha en la esquina, y muchas, muchísimas fotos de escobas pegadas en la pared. Al lado de su cama, encima de la mesita de noche, estaba colgado el calendario de la competición de quiddich de las casas de ese año. Hermione quitó sus zapatos, los puso en un rincón bien ordenados, desaflojó su corbata y quitó los tres primeros botones. Se sentó en el pupitre, mucho mejor equipado que el suyo, y realizó sus deberes en un santiamén, a pesar de ser el triple de largos y complicados que los del resto de sus compañeros. Una vez terminada la tarea, se levantó y entró en el baño, poniéndose frente al espejo. Abrió el armario del espejo, y miró dentro para conocer los hábitos de higiene del rubio. Vio un cepillo de dientes, seda dental mentolada, champú, acondicionador, crema de manos dañadas, un bote de enjuague bucal, crema para los pies, un bote de burbujas para baños relajantes, desodorante y un perfume.

-Al menos se que el chico es limpio –dijo, sacando el cepillo y lavándose los dientes-.

Hermione notó como llegaban las ganas de hacer pis de nuevo justo cuando abrió el grifo para enjuagarse la boca. Llevaba todo el día evitándolo sin beber agua ni zumo, evitando las fuentes del recreo y tratando de relajarse, pero no podía más, no cuando el grifo viejo y desvencijado con el que se lavaba los dientes hacía ese ruido infernal de "vas a hacerte pis encima". Terminó de lavarse la boca con prisa, y se acercó al inodoro. Bajó la cremallera sin mirar, y movió los bóxers un poco hacia abajo. En cuanto su mano rozó su pene le dio un escalofrío de repelús, pero se tuvo que aguantar. Aun sin mirar, intentó con dos dedos sujetar firmemente su miembro. Levantó las dos tazas del inodoro y trató de hacer pis. Pero no pudo. Tanto fue así, que, entre maldiciones, decidió ducharse y, muy a su pesar, intentar hacer pis en la bañera.

-¡Por fin! –exclamó, intentando por todos los medios no mirar. El agua ya se había llevado lo que "había hecho" Hermione en el baño, pero ella segu´ñia poniendo cara de auténtico asco mientras se arrinconaba en el otro extremo de la pared para asegurarse de no pisar nada-. Ahora a ver, champú, acondicionador, y… y gel para el cuerpo –repasaba, mientras se enjabonaba sin mirar el cuerpo-. Este chico está muy en forma, para lo poco que deja de enseñar el uniforme, ¿no? –Se decía a sí misma, mientras abría el champú y se enjabonaba el cabello-. Aunque tampoco es nada del otro mundo… -se intentó convencer, mientras cerraba el grifo y se religaba en la toalla-. Total, ¿cuantos chicos rubios, de ojos grises y grandes, y de un cuerpo tan…? -un suspiro se escapó de su boca-. En fin, que tampoco es para caer perdidamente enamorada de él, solo es un jugador de Quiddich, por eso tiene estos pectorales tan marcados… -enumeraba mientras los enjabonaba-, los bíceps, su plano abdomen y sus piernas… pero eso no quiere decir que sea guapo, sino que… ¡oh, dios mío! –Exclamó, mirándose en el espejo-.

Hermione Granger, por primera vez en su vida, acababa de tener una erección.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó enojada-. ¿Ni de estas cosas me puedo librar siendo un estúpido chico? ¡Y tengo barba! –Dijo, como si fuera el colmo-. ¡Tengo barba, como hago para afeitarme!

Rebuscó en cajones, en la mesilla de noche, de nuevo en el armario del espejo, y al fin, escondida en un rincón del cajón del baño, estaba: una cuchilla recargable muggle. Hermione se colocó una vez más frente al espejo, y pensó por dónde empezar. "_podría empezar por el labio superior, ¿pero entonces sería un poco complicado repasar todo después? ¿O debería comenzar por el cuello, e ir subiendo? ¡Ay, dios mío!, ¿que hago? Vale, vale –suspiró en sus pensamientos-. Vamos a probar por aquí… ah! No, por ahí no, creo que es hacia abajo…"_. Luchando por sobrevivir, sin desangrarse, a esa "nueva aventura", Hermione terminó de quitarse la espuma de afeitar, con solo tres cortes, y muy orgullosa de su resultado.

-puff… menos mal que he terminado de hacer todo –dijo, mirando su pijama de seda-. Hay que ver lo caro que es todo lo que tiene este hombre, incluso el pijama debe de ser carísimo. En fin, me voy a dormir, a ver si mañana… un momento –dijo, mirando el calendario de quiddich-. ¿Mañana es el entrenamiento general de quiddich? ¡¿Antes del primer partido?¡ ¡No puede ser! –Gritó de nuevo, y estuvo segura de que si hubiera estado en su cuerpo ya habría roto a llorar-. ¡Y encima es Slytherin contra Gryffindor! ¡Y yo soy el capitán de Slytherin! ¡Y yo no sé volar! Y Harry, ¡Harry no va a tener piedad conmigo!

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·


	4. Quiddich

**Este capitulo es realmente mas largo que los anteriores, pero es que no sabía por donde cortarlo sin que quedara incompleto o demasiado corto. Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo disfruté en su momento escribiéndola, y a ver si consigo terminarla pronto, porque la ultima parte del último capitulo (si, solo falta eso y estará terminada) se me está resistiendo. Es como un clavito que no quiere clavarse en donde debe estar, incordiando en un lugar poco apropiado para él. **

**Antes de nada, quisiera hacer una mención especial, una mención de alguien que en muy poco tiempo ha aceptado el reto de leer todos mis fics y (sorpresa) le han gustado mucho. Hablo de Pabel Moonlight, que si lo está leyendo, a lo mejor está poniéndose roja de contenta. Pues Pabel, eres una niña excepcional que sólo para hacerme feliz me ha enviado la friolera de 10 comentarios en menos de 14 minutos! Solo por eso te has ganado mi mención especial en este capitulo ^^. **

**Quien sabe, a lo mejor tu y yo acabamos conociéndonos y queriendo cartear o vernos en un punto intermedio (granada tal vez? =D).**

**Bueno no os entretengo más con mis cavilaciones de chica excéntrica =D ¡disfrutad del capitulo!**

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

-Draco Malfoy, tenemos un problema –dijo Hermione en voz baja para que su cuerpo se enterara-.

-¿Y que es, Granger?, ¿has tenido que hacer pis sentada?

-¿Se puede hacer? –Peguntó, sintiéndose como una boba-. ¡Da igual, no es eso! Es más grave incluso.

-¿El que es?, ¿que una chica quiere tener sexo contigo y tu antes quieres leerte el manual?

-Señorita Granger, me temo que si no se calla usted voy a tener que expulsarla de mi clase.

-lo siento, profesor –dijo Draco, mirándole con el más profundo de los rencores. Ahora, Draco Malfoy estaba viviendo lo que era ser un Gryffindor en clase de pociones, y estaba adquiriendo un odio poco saludable hacia su padrino, el profesor Snape, que particularmente hacía todo lo posible para hacerle la vida mas complicada a Hermione, a quien él llamaba regularmente "Doña perfecta"-. Dime ya, Granger, ¿que ocurre?

-¡Hoy tienes entrenamiento de quiddich!

-Ya, ¿y qué con eso? preguntó, asumiendo que la afirmación de la chica era estúpida-.

-¡Pues que yo soy en realidad quien tiene entrenamiento, y no se volar! –dijo ella. Draco comprendió todo de pronto y maldijo por lo bajo en su caldero que brillaba tal cual debía ser frente a sus narices, con un color dorado intenso que Hermione había conseguido para los dos en su poción compartida-.

-No jodas, Granger- se mosqueó el chico-.

-¿Me enseñarás? ¡Harry es un gran jugador, y encima te la tiene jurada! Y me da miedo, no quiero que me tire de la escoba –sentenció-.

-Está bien, el entrenamiento es a las 5, pero tú llegarás, les darás unos pergaminos que yo te voy a pasar, y te vienes conmigo al linde del bosque a practicar. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Gracias Malfoy –dijo, aliviada. Siguieron con su poción de revitalización, ese mismo día en el mismo caldero, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible puesto que era una nota compartida. Al echar los últimos ingredientes a la poción, sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la comida, y cada uno se fue a la mesa de su casa a almorzar.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

-Esto, Harry, ¿podrías hacerme un… un favor? –dijo Draco, entrando al dormitorio de los premios anuales-.

-Dime, Hermione, ¿de qué se trata? –Preguntó, extrañado de que su amiga le hablara de esa forma tan tímida-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-No, no es eso, es solo… ¿me dejarías esta tarde tu saeta de fuego? –Lo dijo tan rápido que, cuando Harry consiguió comprender lo que le estaba diciendo, rió a carcajadas-.

-¿Y por eso tanta timidez? ¿Quieres que te enseñe a volar?

-¡No! No es eso, no, es solo que… bueno, quiero aprender sola, ya sabes, experimentar. He leído mucho sobre el tema, las técnicas y demás y… -intentó disimular Draco, aunque Harry no pareció del todo convencido-. Si no lo consigo, te llamaré y me ayudas, ¿vale?

-Vale –concertó el chico, alcanzándole la escoba-. Pero no tardes en llegar, ¿de acuerdo? De noche hay bichos extraños, pulpos babosos y demás por ahí sueltos.

-En hogwarts no hay tales cosas –corrigió ella, extrañada-.

-No me refería a bichos de verdad, Hermione, sino a chicos. Hoy es el entrenamiento de Slytherin, así que ten cuidado –Harry le dio las llaves del armario del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor-. Ponte la equipación de Ginny, te quedará. Así no pasarás frio si se te hace tarde y volarás más cómoda.

-Gracias –dijo, y bajó corriendo las escaleras del dormitorio hasta la sala común-.

Cuando llegó a la explanada con los pergaminos, Hermione con su cuerpo ya estaba esperándola sentada en una roca. Llevaba el equipamiento de quiddich de Slytherin y las protecciones. Le dio los pergaminos, la azuzó para ir donde el equipo y le dio los pergaminos. Le dijo que sugiriera que dejaba en mando a alguien, cualquiera, y que volviera corriendo. Al volver corriendo, Hermione fue controlando la velocidad a la que el chico podía correr, puesto que su resistencia física era mayor que la de su endeble cuerpo de mujer.

-A ver, Granger, repasemos lo básico. Como coger el palo.

-¿Así? –Dijo ella automáticamente, cogiendo el palo de la escoba a la perfección y sonriendo con suficiencia-.

-Sí –respondió el chico de manera en que quedaba claro lo pedante que había sido ese gesto de Hermione-, y luego te subes a la escoba y pones el pie en uno de los pedales. A mi señal, das una patada al suelo y subes tres metros, ¿vale?

-Sí, vale –dijo, segura de sí misma-.

-Muy bien. ¿Lista? –Draco sacó un silbato de su equipación de Gryffindor y silbó-.

Hermione dio una patada al suelo, pero se elevó a penas dos metros antes de empezar a ponerse de los nervios. Intentó calmarse y trató de subir el poco tramo que le quedaba. Después, oyó las instrucciones desde abajo.

-Para bajar, inclina el palo de la escoba hacia adelante, ¡y desciende suavemente!

-Suavemente, bien… -Hermione respiró hondo y puso la Nimbus 2001 inclinada hacia adelante, tal como el rubio le había dicho. Lo que no le había dicho, sin embargo, era que la escoba resbalaba tanto, pues se escurrió por la punta y cayó de bruces contra el suelo sin atinar a agarrarse a la punta del palo de la escoba-.

-¡Granger! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, corriendo hacia ella-.

-Sí, estoy bien, creo… -dijo adolorida. El chico la levantó, con uno de sus gruesos guantes sujetando la piel de su manga corta-.

-A ver, que te has hecho… -dijo, quitándose los guantes de cuero. Al tocarla, sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, y al mirar hacia arriba vio a Hermione sujetando su propio brazo-. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –Exclamó Hermione desde su propio cuerpo-. Espera –Hermione retiró la mano, y entonces se volvió a ver a si misma enfrente del cuerpo de Draco, en el que ella volvía a estar-. Tócame de nuevo, Malfoy.

El chico obedeció, y volvió a sentir como su espíritu entraba de nuevo dentro de su propio cuerpo. Hermione se sentía tan contenta que, sin querer, se llevó la mano libre a sus dos pechos.

-Dios mío, si nos tocamos el uno al otro, volvemos a ser nosotros mismos! –exclamó ella-. ¡Hemos hallado la solución!

-¿Y solo puede ser así? –Preguntó el rubio, mirándose las manos, el pelo y la cara-.

-Sí, rubio presumido, he usado tu champú y acondicionador, y tu cremita hidratante y todas tus tonterías esas –dijo ella, mirándole con una ceja levantada y adivinando lo que el chico estaba pensando-. ¿Y tú te has puesto… te has puesto un sujetador de los caros? Pero ¿porque? Son muy especiales, solo para eventos importantes, ¿sabes? –Se quejó la castaña, por fin en su cuerpo-.

-Cállate ya, cotorra, ¿qué más da que sujetador me haya puesto? Creo que tengo una solución a tu problema de jugar mañana. Te vamos a hacer un encantamiento desilusionador y le vas a pedir la capa invisible a tu amigo Potter. Y volarás todo el partido conmigo –dijo el chico, como insinuando que era la única forma aunque no le gustase el plan demasiado-.

-Antes muerta que volver a subir en un palo de escoba –dijo aterrorizada-.

-O subes conmigo, o subes tu sola, la cuestión es que sí o sí tienes que subirte –dijo el rubio, molesto por el golpe que su cuerpo acababa de darse contra el suelo-. Y seguro que no quieres volver a caer como una boba, ¿no?

-Eso sí es seguro –dijo Hermione-. Pero no entiendo que es lo que cambia que me suba contigo al palo de una escoba.

-Pues tú me tocas, y mi cuerpo vuelve a ser mío, y yo juego contigo a lomos de la escoba, teniéndote bien sujeta.

-¿Y eso para que sirve? Dos personas reducen la velocidad de una escoba más que solo una, y eres buscador –le replicó la castaña, señalando con una mano su Nimbus-. No conseguirás atrapar la Snitch ni aunque esta vuele a la velocidad de las tortugas.

-Ya, pero al menos podré demostrar que aun sigo sabiendo como se vuela, y no haré el ridículo delante de todo el mundo, aunque perdamos el primer partido –contestó agudamente-.

-Touché –se lamentó ella-. Bueno… está bien. Vale, entonces tú le pedirás esta noche a Harry la capa invisible.

-Y tú podrías pedirle a Severus que nos haga un encantamiento desilusionador y...

-No hará falta, yo sé hacerlo –dijo rápidamente Hermione, pensando en lo horrible que sería que Snape se enterara de un tema como ese-.

-Imposible –se burló el chico-. Eso se aprende en los cursos avanzados de Auror.

-No, es posible –corrigió ella. Le dio un golpe en la coronilla con la varita y formuló el hechizo, que obviamente funcionó, y luego formuló el contrahechizo, ante la envidiosa y atónita mirada de Draco-. Aprendí en quinto curso, me enseñaron los de la Ord… unos amigos de los Weasley –se corrigió-. Como ves no he perdido mi tiempo con chicos ni tonterías de esas.

-Joder, no me extraña que tengas tan pocos amigos –dijo el rubio, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione sintió su sangre arder de rabia por aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar-.

-Ya, al menos tengo más que tú, que llevo un día completo en tu cuerpo y nadie me ha parado siquiera para _hablar_ –dijo ella. De inmediato comprendió que había metido la pata, pues el chico le retiró la mano con más brusquedad de la necesaria. Se separaron, ambos volvieron al cuerpo del otro y Draco, con el cuerpo de Hermione y montado en la Saeta de fuego de Harry, emprendió el vuelo hasta perderse en la oscuridad que ya estaba comiéndose el bosque y los terrenos.

Hermione cogió su nimbus 2001, se la echó a hombros, pensando que mejor no volverla a montar, y trató de no imaginarse a Draco triste y solo en medio de la noche. Después de todo, intentó mentalizarse ella, si estaba tan preocupada era porque al fin y al cabo todo lo que había pasado era culpa suya (a excepción del cambio de cuerpo). Dio un corto paseo por el borde del bosque, y entró en los vestuarios del equipo de Gryffindor, olvidando por completo que ni eso era una visita a Harry y Ginny después de ganar un partido, ni ella debiera estar ahí siendo Draco Malfoy. Comenzó a quitarse su equipación para ponerse la ropa, y cuando terminó se vio en la desagradable situación de que no tenía su ropa en aquel vestuario. Entonces oyó abrir el grifo de las duchas, y corrió silenciosamente.

Allí estaba su cuerpo, desnudo, con un brazo alzado y apoyado en la pared y el rostro escondido entre ellos. Su pelo se estaba mojando, y su cuerpo estaba manchado de barro. Ella, en bóxers aún, se dirigió con paso firme hasta la ducha, y entró dentro.

-Lo siento –dijo con sinceridad-. No quería hacerte sentir mal, no lo he hecho a posta, yo…

-Tú llegas demasiado tarde a decir todo eso, Granger. Tengo que aprender a soportarte porque necesito mis apuntes y porque ahora eres dueña de mi cuerpo, pero… -dio un puñetazo a la pared, y el cuerpo de Draco retrocedió un paso, indeciso- no vuelvas, y óyeme bien lo que te estoy diciendo, no vuelvas a opinar de mi vida nunca más. ¿Me entiendes?

-Pensé que estábamos haciendo lo que hacemos siempre –se disculpó ella. El chico giró su rostro aun apoyado en la pared hacia ella con lentitud-.

-¿Y que es lo que hacemos siempre? –le espetó-.

-Pues ya sabes, tú atacas, yo me defiendo contraatacando. ¿Acaso no me has dicho tú primero que tengo muy pocos amigos? –preguntó ella-. No sabía que estabas tan dolido por lo que he dicho –se acercó un paso más y alcanzó a cogerle la mano. Al momento, fue ella la que estaba apoyada en la pared, y desnuda. No se percató de aquello, y se giró para mirar al rubio directamente a los ojos-. Perdóname, Malfoy.

Draco, que estaba quieto en la misma posición en la que Hermione había dejado su cuerpo antes de tomarle de la mano, puso observar silenciosamente y lleno de dignidad el cuerpo moreno de la chica. Sus pechos aplastados contra los azulejos de la pared, su cabello mojado cayendo pesadamente hacia abajo enmarcando su rostro enrojecido por la calor, sus caderas colocadas estratégicamente contra el agua que perfilaba su curva hasta su trasero…

Draco no pudo aguantar la tensión, y de un tirón atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica al suyo propio, que estaba medio mojado por las salpicaduras del agua en el moreno cuerpo de la chica. Ella estaba siendo plenamente consciente en ese mismo momento que estaba cuerpo contra cuerpo con Draco Malfoy, y desnuda ella y casi desnudo el. También fue consciente de la atracción que sentía en ese momento hacia los labios del chico, la cual fue aplacada con un empujoncito mas, y uniendo sus labios en un beso. Sus labios se unieron rápidamente, como un rayo, y saltaron chispas alrededor de ambos. Sus bocas se buscaban desesperadas y sus lenguas jugaban a un pulso sin ganador, mientras las manos del chico recorrían lentamente su pelo, su espalda y sus caderas…

-Para –pidió Hermione, separando los labios enrojecidos de los del ojigris, quien estaba tan extasiado que respiraba entrecortadamente-. Por favor.

-¿Acaso soy poca cosa para la Santa Granger? –Preguntó, medio en burla-.

-No es eso, yo… -Hermione, nerviosa, tragó saliva y no separó el cuerpo del chico, en un intento por que no la viera desnuda una vez se había percatado de ello-.

-Mira, Granger –explicó el chico con impaciencia-, no es por vacilar, pero mejores chicas que tú no han tenido esta oportunidad –Hermione entonces se separó un poco de él con cara de "ahí te vas a quedar"-.

-Eres un engreído. He hecho bien al pararte, ¿sabes? –Dijo ella, girando la cara-.

-Vamos, no me dirás que estas guardándote o algo así para el hombre de… tu… -Draco miró como las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rojas- vida. ¿En serio, Granger? ¿Nunca?

-No, nunca –dijo ella, colorada. Se separó de él por completo, y ahora ella estaba en el cuerpo de Draco, donde notaba una erección caer bajo el peso de la conversación-. Así que no te rías de mí, y espero que no vayas con el cuento a Lavender y Parvati, porque entonces sí que me ahogarán hasta que encuentre un chico lo más pronto posible. Ellas piensan que entre yo y Viktor Krum hubo algo durante el torneo. No lo estropees –dijo ella, mirando a sus propios ojos con mirada suplicante-.

-No… no te preocupes, no sabía, es más –aclaró, intentando retomar el buen rollo para ver si caía una repesca del cuerpo de Granger- pensaba que tu y Weasley…

-¿Porque todo el mundo me empareja con el maldito Ron Weasley? –Preguntó, desesperada-. Y tápate un poco, anda, no quiero que mi cuerpo vaya desnudo por ahí.

-Granger, no es la primera ducha que me doy con este cuerpo… un cuerpo muy sexy, además, que bien que lo tenías escondido –dijo sonriendo y tocándose las caderas-. Seguro que tú te diviertes mucho mirando el mío, ¿a que sí?

-Para que lo sepas, me ducho sin mirar y apenas hago pis porque… porque…

-¡Y ahora porque, te dan miedo los cuerpos de los hombres!

-¡Es que nunca he visto un pene, y no me apetece en absoluto que el tuyo sea el primero! –exclamó muy deprisa. Ya notaba la carcajada del rubio en sus tímpanos… pero no sonó-. ¿No te ríes?

-Eres muy pura –dijo, aunque no con el sentido espiritual de la palabra-. Eres una idealista y una soñadora, una ilusa –le dijo serio el rubio-. No esperes tanto dulzor de la vida, Granger, porque puedes encontrarte con que tu gran sueño es de sabor amargo.

-¿Tú… has saboreado ese amargor? –preguntó, aunque al momento comprendió que estaba siendo demasiado curiosa con lo que, posiblemente, no le importaba. Pero a pesar de todo, la respuesta no dejó de sorprenderla:-.

-Miles de veces –dijo el chico, mirándola con severidad-. Así que toma este consejo. Vive la vida un poco mas despreocupada, o tanto estrés hará que te salgan arrugas antes de tiempo. O lo que es peor –añadió, señalando los ojos del cuerpo de hombre-, que a mí me salgan arrugas.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^··^·^·

Ya había llegado el temido día del partido, y Draco le había pedido la capa invisible a Harry, el cual le miró extrañado pero aceptó. Hermione estaba ya con su equipo, vestida y preparada en la puerta de los vestuarios. Draco iba cubierto con la capa invisible, porque le parecía divertido, pero Harry le sacó al pasillo y le advirtió que tuviera cuidado de que nadie le viera. Entonces, desayunó con los demás.

-Oye, ¿al final que vais a hacer con el partido? –le preguntó en voz baja a Malfoy-.

-¿Y tu que sabes si tengo algo planeado?

-Me lo he supuesto, porque Hermione no sabe nada de quiddich, y juega contra nosotros. Le diré a Harry que intente no pasarse mucho contigo, a ver si le convenzo. Porque, si no se apiada, va a hacer polvo a la pobre Hermione.

-Te equivocas pelirroja, jugaré yo.

-¿Y como lo vas a hacer?

-Ya verás –dijo, mirándola con una media sonrisa-.

-Sabes que ese gesto en Hermione Granger no pega nada, ¿no? –Dijo ella, mirándole con el ceño fruncido-. Tú sabrás lo que haces, Malfoy, pero espero que no le hagas nada a mi amiga.

Cuando Harry hubo terminado de comer, Ginny, él y Ron desfilaron con su uniforme y el resto del equipo hasta los vestuarios del equipo de Gryffindor. Draco aguantó que Ron le diera un beso en la mejilla, le deseó suerte a ambos y a Ginny y se escabulló, lentamente, hasta un rincón. Se puso la capa invisible y llegó hasta el equipo de Slytherin, donde Hermione le esperaba de pie y ya vestida.

-Vamos, date prisa –dijo ella, escondiéndose detrás de la estructura de unas gradas-. A ver, date la vuelta un poco –Hermione volvió a formular el hechizo, y la imagen de su cuerpo desapareció con el entorno-. Y por si acaso, la capa invisible. Yo voy a estar todo el rato tocándote, el equipo te espera para el discurso de antes del partido.

-De acuerdo.

-Sabes que esto es una locura y que hay más probabilidad de hacernos daño de que salga como esperamos, ¿no? –se explicó, una vez más, Hermione-.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Y por qué lo hacemos?-preguntó el pánico desde la boca de Hermione-.

-Porque alguien debe jugar como buscador del equipo de Slytherin y tú vuelas como una gallina borracha.

-No hacía falta ser tan gráfico –dijo molesta-. Ala, ve y diles algo que les deje _pasmaos_.

-Me impregnas de espíritu deportivo –ironizó el rubio-. Venga, tócame ya y ponte la capa.

Hermione obedeció, sintiéndose más extraña que nunca en su vida, agarrada de la manga del brazo de Draco Malfoy. Éste entró en la estancia, donde todo el equipo, enteramente masculino, se estaba preparando para salir. Hermione nunca había visto tantos chicos semidesnudos, con sus musculosos torsos a la vista. Se tapo los ojos con la otra mano, y Malfoy, que lo pudo adivinar, soltó una pequeña carcajada, provocando que Hermione se sonrojara.

-A ver, chicos… Este año tenemos que entrar lo más fuerte que se pueda. Sabemos, muy a nuestro pesar, que San Potter es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, y eso me incluye a mí, pero con un buen equipo y un margen de puntos, podemos conseguirlo. Nuestro objetivo en este primer partido es que nuestros cazadores sean capaces de sacar un margen de al menos cincuenta puntos. Podemos Ganar al equipo de Gryffindor, ¿vale? ¿Quien está conmigo?

Todos los Slytherins, que estaban guardando silencio, levantaron un puño con un grito de guerra.

-Así me gusta. Las estrategias de juego son las que entrenasteis ayer. Yo estuve entrenando anoche un poco más tarde, por motivos personales, pero ya sabeis que daré lo mejor de mí mismo. Ahora –exclamó-, ¡quiero que salgáis de aquí con el orgullo alto y con ganas de jugar, pasarlo bien y machacar al equipo de Gryffindor!

Hubo un segundo levantamiento, más eufórico, seguido de un grito mucho más alto y grave.

-Malfoy, no quiero hacerlo, ¡tengo miedo!

-Es la única manera –replicó él, poniéndose en fila el ultimo con su equipo-.

-Por favor, por favor, cuida que no me caiga, por favor…-le pidió ella, rezándole a Dios todo lo que sabía-.

-No te va a pasar nada, solo es una escoba.

-Perdona, ¡es la segunda escoba de carreras más veloz del mundo! –corrigió ella-. Yo también leo sobre quiddich, ¿sabes? –Replicó, entre molesta y muerta de susto-.

-Leer quiddich no es sentir el quiddich –replicó el muchacho, notando como los dedos de Hermione se hundían aún más en su brazo. También pudo notar como sus compañeros le miraban disimuladamente, como si pensaran que hablaba solo-.

-¡Y ahora va a dar comienzo el partido! Los capitanes de los equipos avanzan hacia el centro del campo, donde la señora Hooch les espera para lanzar la quaffle.

La voz de Luna lovegood sonaba, suave y despistada, por los altavoces que amplificaban mágicamente la voz, mientras comentaba lo ocurrido en el partido aun sin comenzar.

-Potter y Malfoy se dan la mano… vaya, pareciera que se van a romper los huesos –comentó despreocupadamente-. Esperemos que puedan coger bien el mango de la escoba después. Ambos suben a lomos de las maravillosas escobas de carreras, esperando el silbato de la señora Hooch, y…

Hermione subió atrás de la escoba, donde Malfoy había colocado un segundo sillín improvisado, al cual Harry no le quitó el ojo de encima. Hermione estaba tan temblorosa que, cuando consiguió subirse y asegurar la capa a cada rincón que pudiera sujetarla para que no se volara, automáticamente levantó el jersey de Malfoy e introdujo ambas manos debajo, sujetándose firmemente a la cintura del chico y con ambas manos aferradas a los abdominales, en ese momento tensos, del chico, sin perder el contacto. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y deseó que todo acabara lo más rápido posible.

-¡… comienza el partido! El quaffle para los Slytherin, que parecen no haber tenido cambios en su equipo. Los cazadores del equipo de Slytherin van como un rayo esquivando a la fogosa Ginny Weasley, el mejor fichaje de Gryffindor después del niño que vivió.

Malfoy daba vueltas alrededor del juego unos metros más arriba de los aros, observando el juego y buscando la Snich. Harry Potter hacía lo propio desde abajo. Hermione, sin embargo, cerraba los ojos fuertemente, abrazada al suave contacto de la túnica de quiddich del buscador. Draco Malfoy podía notar sus pechos contra su espalda, moviéndose con rapidez a causa de su respiración agitada. No pudo evitar enternecerse un poco, antes de ver a Potter corriendo como un poseso hacia el otro lado del campo. Y entonces, Hermione la vio: La Snich, justo en el lado contrario hacia donde Harry volaba.

-¡No sigas a Harry! Es una trampa, ¡la Snich está en el segundo poste de tu portería! –gritó ella-.

-¿Que? –exclamó, confuso. Aun así hizo caso de Hermione y salió volando como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la segunda portería. La Snich comenzó a huir hacia arriba, pero Malfoy estaba tan cerca y Potter tan lejos…

-¿Y parece que ambos han visto la Snich? –Preguntó extrañada la rubia-. ¿Quien la habrá visto de verdad y quien estaría tendiendo una trampa? ¡En seguida comprobaremos! Potter persigue con ansia ahora a la cola de la escoba de Malfoy, los números 7 van casi a la misma velocidad, Malfoy estira las manos, Potter aun no está lo suficientemente cerca y… ¡si! ¡Malfoy consigue atrapar la Snitch, después de ochenta puntos a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Y el partido termina! ¡Ciento cincuenta a ochenta a favor de Slytherin, la primera victoria a Gryffindor desde hace siete años! –Exclamó sin entusiasmo luna-. Aunque a mí me hubiera gustado más competir contra Gryffindor en el partido contra Ravenclaw… Pero como muy bien me está recordando la profesora McGonagall, no hay que pedirle peras al olmo –interpretó ella la mirada de "deja de decir estupideces y suelta el micrófono".

Hermione no podía creer que ella hubiera corrido en una escoba a gran velocidad agarrada a Draco Malfoy como si se estuviera agarrando a la vida misma. Y Draco Malfoy, por otro lado, no podía creer que hubiera ganado el primer partido de la temporada, ¡y contra Gryffindor! Y mucho menos podía creer que fuera gracias a la Gryffindor que llevaba agarrada por la espalda, que estaba tan asustada que parecía que no se daba cuenta de que habían ganado uno de los partidos más rápidos de la historia del quiddich en Hogwarts.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos, Malfoy, hemos ganado! –exclamó, eufórica, la castaña-.

-No, Granger, mi equipo ha ganado. ¡Tu equipo ha perdido! –exclamó-.

-Da igual, yo juego en tu equipo, ¿no? ¡Y he visto la Snich! Por Dios, que pequeñita es, no sé como la encuentran tan pronto en todos los partidos –se quejó. El alivio por que terminara el partido en menos de quince minutos fue tan grande, que relajó las manos y las colocó en la cintura con más suavidad. El alivio en su pecho se desvaneció al mirar al suelo, pues su miedo a las alturas comenzó a atacar sus pulmones.

-Malfoy… creo que me estoy mareando –le avisó, algo suelta de su cintura-, por favor, sácame de…

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Malfoy notó que se resbalaba de la escoba, y justo al dejar de notar las cálidas manos de ella en su cintura, notó como su cuerpo, ahora el de Hermione, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia y cayendo inevitablemente al vacio. Hermione miró el cuerpo de Draco de nuevo en ella, y observó su propio cuerpo, deshecho de la capa invisible, caer al suelo.

-Ay Dios, em… "lenctum corpore!" no, ay no, eh… ¡Finite incantatem! –exclamó, señalando con su varita del cuerpo inerte que caía al suelo. De repente volvió a aparecer el color de la piel de la chica, y agarrándose a la escoba, impregnándose de un valor que no tenía, voló veloz hasta su cuerpo, a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¿Pero, que es eso? ¿Eso es una chica? –Exclamó la comentarista-.¡Malfoy vuela a rescatar una espectadora que ha caído de las gradas, Dios mío! Este chico tiene unos reflejos…

Hermione llegó al suelo antes que el cuerpo y puso el del chico como resistencia al golpe en el césped. Malfoy, desde su cuerpo de mujer, abrió débilmente los ojos, miró a Hermione y solo salió una palabra de sus labios antes de desplomarse:

-Estúpida.

Hermione sonrió sin saber porqué, dado que la había insultado, pero no tuvo tiempo de más, porque Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban bajando para acudir a su ayuda.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·


	5. Tribulaciones de una Sangre Sucia

**Ufff, por muy poco! Ya sé que casi no llego, y que prácticamente ya es sábado, pero por fin lo he actualizado =D ya sé que no es un capítulo con demasiada sustancia, pero es un capítulo "relevante" en la comprensión de lo que les sucede a estos dos, así que espero que perdonen mi tediosidad y sepan entrever un capitulo lleno de amor y cariño por mi parte para todas vosotras =D. **

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Draco Malfoy, o el que la gente pensaba que era Draco Malfoy, estuvo visitando la enfermería con excusas toda la semana en la que el cuerpo de Hermione Granger estuvo inconsciente. Había sufrido un shock por su miedo a las alturas, a pesar de ser él el que terminó amortiguando la caída y de que él mismo no tenía miedo a las alturas, pero al parecer la sugestión humana era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba. Al séptimo día, cuando ella llevaba poniendo ya demasiadas excusas sobre por qué Draco Malfoy merodeaba _otra vez_ por las camillas, pudo ver que su cuerpo había despertado y estaba sentado solo en la cama, vistiéndose.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó silenciosamente-. La señora Pomfrey no me deja estar aquí, dice que molesto demasiado poniendo excusas para "no ir a clase" –la imitó-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mal, muy mal, mucha jaqueca –se quejó Malfoy, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Por qué no dijiste que tenías miedo a las alturas?

-Porque quería que jugaras el partido –confesó-. Y era la única manera. Yo no quería montarme en una escoba… pero tú sí, ¿no?

-Si llego a saber que tu cuerpo caería inconsciente en la hierba, claro que no.

-No cayó en la hierba –corrigió Hermione-. ¿Acaso nadie te ha contado lo que pasó?

-La señora Pomfrey no deja entrar visitas –explicó-. Así que solo tengo lo que recuerdo, que es mi escoba alejándose a velocidad de vértigo.

-No, no fue así. Deshice el hechizo desilusionador. La capa salió volando, así que pensaron que te habías caído de una grada. Y yo… bueno, bajé volando y amortigüé la caída –explicó ella, avergonzada-. Al fin y al cabo, fue culpa mía que te cayeras. Si no estuviéramos, ya sabes, cambiados, pues no habrías caído tu, sino yo.

-Si no estuviéramos cambiados, Granger, directamente nunca hubieras subido a una escoba conmigo para jugar clandestinamente en un partido de quiddich –le corrigió el-.

-Ya, claro –aceptó ella, intentando que no notase su decepción por su comportamiento-. Supongo que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Un momento –le dijo el chico, antes de que ella cerrara sus cortinas.

-¿Si? –Preguntó ella, con el corazón en un puño-.

-¿Que ha pasado con mis clases? –preguntó. Los pectorales del cuerpo de Draco volvieron a desinflarse, Hermione estaba decepcionada-.

-Ah, eso. No te preocupes. He hecho las dos tareas, pidiéndole los apuntes a Harry, y a Ernie de Runas antiguas. Bueno, más bien se los ha pedido Ginny, y la verdad es que han sospechado, pero he podido conseguirlos. Y Tus deberes han sido escrupulosamente entregados. Cuando te den el alta, esperas un día como que has estado trabajando duro y los entregas todos a mi nombre.

-Muchas gracias –dijo el rubio-.

-Ya, no hay de que. Pero no te acostumbres.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Cuando le dieron el alta, Draco notó algunas personas que estaban… especiales, con él. Por los pasillos, en los baños, en las clases. Se comportaban distintos. No supo que pasaba realmente hasta que comprendió que todos ellos eran Slytherin. A cada pasillo que iba, a cada descanso en la biblioteca, y en cada lugar del patio del colegio, había un Slytherin para recordarle que estaba vigilada.

Un día especialmente jodido para Draco, en el cual la profesora Vector había decidido escribir en la pizarra y borrar antes de tiempo, un Slytherin soltó una carcajada algo cruel cuando el cuerpo de Hermione caminó por su lado.

-¿De que coño te estás riendo tu, imbécil?

-¿Imbécil yo? –preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Su gesto, y el de su grupo de amigos, irradiaban maldad por cada poro-. Eres tan patética, sangre sucia, que no sirves ni para mantenerte de pie en unas gradas sin caer al vacío. Si hubieras muerto, le habrías hecho un favor al mundo.

-¿Como dices? –Draco Malfoy miraba atónito al chico de quinto curso que le había dicho tal frase. Incluso sin ser de Sangre sucia, incluso sin ser él mismo Hermione Granger de verdad, la impotencia y la rabia se apoderaron de sus ojos, que se inundaron de lágrimas, aunque también debía de ser aquello las hormonas de las chicas, que le traían de cabeza-.

-Corre a ver a tu mami _muggle_, que te haga un remedio casero, y olvídate de la magia, ¡sucia! –el chico escupió en la cara a la chica, se rió con los demás, chocando las palmas, y se fueron riendo por el pasillo.

Draco Malfoy se quedó congelado, pues después de aquello, los Slytherin no paraban de acosarle. Sangre sucia, impura, asquerosa, indigna… Aquel día Draco no pudo aguantar y sin querer provocó que la túnica de una chica se prendiera. Gracias a Merlín estaba cerca de una antorcha y lo dio por un accidente. Él no había hecho nunca magia accidental, pero el descontrol de su rabia provocaba que las cosas se prendieran fuego. Prendió su mochila, sus zapatos y la capa de otro chico del pasillo que, lamentablemente, no tenía culpa de nada.

Esa noche, en la biblioteca, Hermione estaba, con su cabello rubio desordenado en la frente, leyendo un libro de runas en la mesa del pasillo numero 2. Draco avanzó, haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón que había tenido que usar a falta de otros zapatos de uniforme, pues había quemado los suyos. Llegó con la carpeta de apuntes de Hermione, la cual levantó brevemente la vista del libro y señaló la suya, que estaba al lado de su mochila.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-De que, ¿quieres saber al fin si de verdad eres listo o solo te lo hacen creer o…?

-¿Por qué la gente se mete contigo así en el pasillo? –preguntó, de golpe. Hermione levantó tan bruscamente la vista que se hizo daño en el cuello-.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –preguntó con voz débil-.

-Por si no te acuerdas, vivo en tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué han empezado a reírse de ti?

-Ya lo hacían antes. Lo han hecho siempre –dijo ella, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tratando de controlar el llanto-.

-¿Siempre? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó, enfadado-.

-Porque soy Sangre sucia –dijo ella. Las palabras inundaron la boca de Hermione al pronunciarlas, y una sola lágrima se derramó por su pómulo.

-¿Que? –preguntó-.

-Todos los días, casi todos los meses… siempre hay alguien que me recuerda que soy una impura, y que no debería estar aquí –explicó ella-. Siempre hay algún rubio estúpido de Slytherin con dos matones que se dedica a amargarme el día y a extender por toda la casa de Slytherin que deben ser crueles con Hermione Granger porque no es lo suficientemente digna para ser la mejor chica del curso. Porque soy una Sangre Sucia, y tu eres de sangre Pura. Siempre ha sido así. –Hermione secó las lagrimas del rostro pálido del chico con su manga-.

-No sé que decir –dijo el rubio. Era culpa suya. Simplemente hacían lo que el les había dicho que debían hacer con Hermione Granger. Él se metía con ella. Ellos se pasaban de la raya-.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Tú y tus amigos ya habéis dicho demasiado. Y si vienes a humillarme un poco mas, adelante –dijo, levantándose de golpe y mirando la estantería de libros que tenía detrás. Buscó la rendija del libro que había cogido y lo guardó, buscando cualquier otro-, no me importa demasiado. Cuando leo runas presto menos atención a las demás cosas y…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque unas manos le dieron media vuelta y la sujetaron firmemente por el brazo.

-Quiero los nombres de cada uno que te ha humillado.

-No los conozco –confesó ella, aun en el cuerpo del rubio-, aunque el primero por el que deberías empezar serías tu. Y podría pedirte que me soltaras excusándome en que me duele que me cojas del brazo, pero solo me incomoda. Así que suéltame –ordenó. El chico obedeció, y ella cogió un libro más y dio la vuelta para ponerlo en la mesa. Entonces, el chico agarró su mano sin avisar, y sus cuerpos volvieron a ser los mismos.

Ella en la mesa, apoyada y asustada, y él agarrando tan fuerte su muñeca que casi le hacía daño. Remangó las mangas del uniforme de la chica y las suyas propias, y sus manos se adelantaron a sus brazos. Hermione estaba muy asustada, pues el rubio estaba claramente fuera de sí.

-Te dejas insultar, dejas que te humillen, incluso tus amigos se permiten hacerte bromas de muy mal gusto, dejas que te escupan, ¡que te persigan! –El rubio gritaba, y la Señora Pince estaba tan asustada que salió de la biblioteca sin decir palabra-. ¡No te haces respetar! ¡Dejas que te traten como basura! ¡Empezaba a pensar que eras una chica especial, que eras diferente! Pero si no eres capaz de respetarte a ti misma, ni hacer que te respeten los demás…

-Ahora me haces daño –dijo ella, con los ojos encendidos de rabia-. Si esto es así es porque no tengo guardaespaldas para que me vigilen todo el día, sino amigos, y ellos tienen cosas que hacer. No pueden defenderme todo el tiempo, ¡y yo estoy demasiado cansada ya para replicar! ¡Si ahora que vives en mi cuerpo no te gusta como se portan contigo, recuerda que lo empezaste tú hace siete años! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, Draco Malfoy!

Draco la miró con tanta intensidad que la chica pensó que iba a perforarla con la mirada. Sus labios se unieron bruscamente a los de ella sin previo aviso, saboreando con desesperación cada instante en que su boca tocaba la de ella. Hermione miró con los ojos abiertos a Draco, pero se dejó besar, cerrando poco a poco los ojos. Las manos que sujetaban firmemente los brazos de Hermione se fueron aflojando, hasta quedar levemente posados en sus caderas. Cuando Hermione ya pensaba que podía seguir así, con él, eternamente, el rubio se separó de ella. Su cuerpo volvió a ser el de una chica.

-Tómatelo como una disculpa. Y reflexiona sobre lo que te he dicho antes.

Hermione le vio salir con su carpeta de apuntes por la puerta de la biblioteca, desde donde la señora Pince, alertada por el silencio, había vuelto a entrar y en ese momento miraba a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Toc, Toc, Toc, sonaban los zapatos náuticos de Draco Malfoy al andar por el pasillo de sexto piso, en busca de la ya conocida gárgola que franqueaban el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Hermione, que era quien en realidad se hallaba caminando hasta el despacho, repetía mil veces en su cabeza la contraseña (pluma de azúcar, pluma de azúcar…) pues cuando se ponía nerviosa se le olvidaban las cosas importantes. Al llegar a la gárgola principal, dijo la contraseña. La gárgola no se movió.

-He dicho pluma de azúcar. ¡Pluma de azúcar, joder! –exclamó-. Pluma de azúcar –repitió, un poco más calmada y lenta, por si la gárgola no la había oído-. Estúpido cacharro de piedra con más años que matusalén, ¡he dicho la jodida contraseña, pluma de azúcar! ¿No sabes lo que es una jodida pluma de azúcar?

-Debería tratar con más respeto a mi gárgola, señorita Granger –dijo la voz del director tras su espalda. El rojo de sus mejillas solo era equiparable al color de la túnica del director ese día. Se giró lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore-. Si es usted maleducada luego puede que se vengue de usted. Nunca se sabe con las gárgolas.

-Profesor, hemos hecho un avance enorme –dijo Hermione, intentando olvidar el incidente de la gárgola-.

-Relájese, señorita Granger. Subamos a mi despacho. Ejem… caramelos de limón –recitó, mirando de reojo a la chica y guiñándole un ojo. La gárgola se movió y surgieron las escaleras de costumbre. Ambos subieron y esperaron hasta que llegaron arriba, donde el profesor Dumbledore abrió la puerta, la invitó a entrar y después a sentarse-. Bien, cuénteme, ¿cual es ese avance? –preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa-.

-Pues verá, cuando Malfoy y yo nos… tocamos… espere –dijo ella, mirándole con ojos severos-. ¿Desde cuando lo sabe usted? yo aun no le he contado nada, y Malfoy ha estado…

-Desde que lo encontré en un pesado libro hace unos días, cuando el señor Malfoy estaba en el hospital –dijo serenamente-. No me pareció apropiado contar algo así en esa situación, con uno de los dos implicados convaleciente, usted me entiende, ¿no?

-Eh… bueno, más o menos –confesó-. ¿Y que debemos de hacer para poder conseguir quedarnos para siempre con nuestro cuerpo?

-Verá, señorita Granger, de alguna manera, esto no es magia corriente –dijo Dumbledore, mirando sobre sus gafas-. Es magia antigua. Puede que la pocion Matalobos del señor Goyle provocar algún tipo de reacción, o una pocion de magia antigua por casualidad. La magia antigua tiene tantas maneras de proceder como granos de arena hay en una playa. Si usted y el señor Malfoy se sienten más cerca de sus propios cuerpos cuando tocan a la otra persona, seguro que la solución debe estar relacionada con el contacto, o con lo que cada uno de vosotros siente al sentir ese contacto. ¿Comprende?

-O sea, que seguimos igual… no quiero decir que menosprecie su ayuda, claro –dijo la chica rápidamente, mirando al profesor a modo de disculpa-. Pero en realidad, supongo que usted sabe que no hemos llegado demasiado lejos con este hallazgo.

-Bueno, supongo que tendréis que experimentar, a ver que ocurre, ¿no? –dijo el profesor, mirándola de nuevo con sus penetrantes ojos azules-. Dígame, ¿recuerda algo extraño en alguno de los momentos en los que el señor Malfoy y usted han tenido contacto físico directo?

Hermione guardó silencio unos instantes. Repasó mentalmente aquella misma noche en la biblioteca, buscando algo extraño. También pensó en el partido de quiddich, hacía ya una semana. Por último, pensó en su primer encuentro, donde…

-La primera vez –dijo ella, intentando aparentar que no estaba pensando en el cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio acercándose a su rostro- sal… saltaron unas chispas… es decir, no de electricidad, está claro que en un sitio como Hogwarts no… pero aun así, saltaron chispas… ¿eso que querrá decir? –Preguntó más para sí misma que para el profesor-.

-Eso, señorita, deberá descubrirlo usted misma. Con la ayuda del señor Malfoy, claro –especificó el anciano-.

-En fin, tengo que hacer tarea, profesor Dumbledore, pero muchas gracias por haberme recibido, y… y discúlpese de mi parte con su gárgola, por las molestias… venía enfadada y la he tomado un poco con ella.

-No se preocupe, es una gárgola inmóvil y sin vida –aclaró el profesor. Hermione le miró sorprendida y él le dedicó una sonrisa-. Pero aun así mi consejo de antes sigue siendo igual de válido, señorita Granger. Se llega mucho mas lejos con un "por favor" que con una varita.


	6. ¿relajandose? en el baño de prefectos

**Bueno, chicos, este es un capítulo un poco más largo y yo creo que bastante más interesante, porque al fin hay un poco de "acción" aunque seguramente vosotros penséis de una manera mas verde que yo, ¡viciosillas! Sed pacientes, que todo llega… igual que este capítulo ^^**

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Draco se despertó esa mañana con un pesado y molesto dolor de vientre. Ginny, que había intercambiado temporalmente la habitación con Harry, que volvía a dormir con los de séptimo, dormía profundamente en la cama contigua a la de Hermione.

-¡Weasley… Weasley! ¡Despierta! –dijo, molesto, el rubio. Al no despertar, le lanzó una almohada-.

-¿Que quieres, _pesao_? –Respondió medio dormida-.

-Me duele mucho el estómago. ¿No tendrás algún remedio? –preguntó, sujetándose con una mano la barriga y sintiendo como unos perversos y diminutos duendes le pellizcaban desde dentro-.

-¿Porqué no vas a la señora Pomfrey? –preguntó ella-. ¿Me has visto cara de enfermera sexy o algo?

-Que agradables son las comadrejas por la mañana –comentó malhumorado, levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su ropa-.

-Te he oído –dijo ella, levantando la varita que había tenido escondida solo Dios sabe donde-.

Malfoy fue a la ducha, se quitó la bata de dormir y la ropa intima, y colgó en la placa de la ducha su toalla. Se miró al espejo, hizo un par de muecas y cuando el agua estuvo caliente entró. Con una esponja se lavó todo el cuerpo, y mientras se lavaba el pelo se fue aclarando el cuerpo. Al aclarar la cabeza, miró al techo pensativo, y luego al suelo.

Y válgame Dios.

-¡Weasley, Weasley! ¡Me muero! –Gritó asustado el chico-.

-¿Que? ¡Que te has hecho, por Merlín! –escuchaba desde afuera. Entró corriendo hacia el baño, y abrió la mampara de la ducha. Se encontró a Hermione, o lo que era su cuerpo, en paños menores, y miró sorprendida de arriba abajo-. ¡Pero que dices! ¿Como te vas a morir? ¡Eres un exagerado!

-¿Exagerado yo? ¿No ves tú la sangre, acaso? –exclamó-. ¿Y si me he hecho daño por dentro? –se preguntó estúpidamente para sí mismo tocándose el vientre plano, y de nuevo aparecieron en su mente aquellos perversos duendecillos-.

-Anda ya –quitó importancia la pelirroja, sacudiendo una mano-. Solo tienes la Regla, nada más.

-La… ¿la menstruación? ¿Yo? ¡Si soy un chico! –Exclamó, deseando más que nunca recuperar su cuerpo-.

-Ya no. Bienvenido a las torturas mensuales, guapo –bromeó ella-. Yo también estoy. ¿Te doy un cursillo rápido de cómo sobrevivir o prefieres lanzarte a la aventura y descubrirlo tú mismo? –se burló ella-.

-Cursillo rápido –dijo inmediatamente, limpiando la sangre con el grifo de la ducha y cerrándolo después. Se religó con la toalla por la cintura y salió del baño.

-Primera lección: Enrolla la toalla por los pechos –dijo Ginny, tapando las partes íntimas del cuerpo de su amiga-. No es tu cuerpo, respeta. Lección dos: Ponte braguitas feas que no te importe manchar, y una compresa.

-¿Una que? –Preguntó el chico-. ¡No quiero ponerme nada de eso!

-Pues entonces irás desangrándote como un herido de guerra por los pasillos del colegio –le reprendió ella-, ¿quieres eso entonces?

-Pero las mujeres no pueden morir por desangrarse en estos días, ¿no? –Preguntó preocupado, recordando la ducha-.

-Nah, es que tú eres un poco exagerado. Tienes suerte, a Hermione solo le dura tres o cuatro días –comentaba ella, mientras se metía casi por completo dentro del armario de debajo del lavabo-. Toma, esto se pone cada más o menos tres horas o así –Ginny abrió una-. Primero, tiras de este papel –le explicó, quitando el protector del adhesivo-, y luego lo colocas en las braguitas –dijo, haciendo como que llevaba unas braguitas bajadas por las rodillas-. Alguna duda, Malfoy?

-Si, ¡cuando voy a recuperar mi cuerpo! –Exclamó, desesperado-. Estoy harto de que me duela la espalda, de tener que fingir que me entero en las clases de Granger y de tener… ¡la regla!

-¿Eso es culpa de Goyle, no? Pues las quejas a él –dijo la pelirroja, quitándole del medio de un caderazo y pintándose las pestañas en el espejo-. Además, ¿no era que Dumbledore estaba buscando alguna solución? ¡Pues no te preocupes! Seguro que encuentra algo para que volváis a ser los mismos… Echo de menos a Hermione… -se lamentó ella también-.

-Eso a mí no me consuela –replicó el rubio. A su pesar, se colocó la compresa en las braguitas más normales que pudo encontrar, de un feo y soso color carne, y salió del baño con una mano en su vientre.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Aquel día, el aspecto de Draco Malfoy era el más radiante que cualquier chica pudiera imaginarse jamás en sus mejores sueños: Su cabello estaba completamente bien cuidado, sus ojos más brillantes que nunca y su delicada y pálida piel lucía lisa y suave. Todo ello por no hablar de su impecable y favorecedor uniforme, el cual llevaba casi completamente abotonado pero casual, y su corbata algo aflojada. Si, aquel podría haber sido un día de triunfo en la cama del príncipe de Slytherin, si se pasase por alto el detalle de que el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy estaba siendo ocupado por Hermione Granger, quien ya había notado que las chicas se lo comían con los ojos. Podía llevar bien la presión, los insultos, los exámenes, incluso podía llevar más o menos bien que su cuerpo estuviera habitado por otra persona en la que ella estaba habitando también. Pero lo que definitivamente no podía sobrellevar eran los continuos acosos que sufría por parte de las desesperadas chicas, de cualquier casa (incluso alguna de Gryffindor) sobre su _"persona"_. Sin embargo, pocos resultados encontraban en un Malfoy poco predispuesto a hacer nada que no fuera encerrarse en su dormitorio de la sala común de Slytherin, al resguardo de sus cuatro paredes, y solo salía para ir a intercambiar apuntes con el "verdadero" Draco Malfoy, como ella lo llamaba en su mente.

Pero Hermione estaba triste, pues aparte de sentirse acosada echaba mucho de menos su propio cuerpo… echaba mucho de menos cepillarse el pelo, arreglarse las uñas o, simplemente, llevar sujetador, y eso era extraño en ella pues pensaba que eran muy incómodos. Cuando tuviera que ir a hablar con Draco para que le pasara sus apuntes, iría de paso a decirle… a pedirle… bueno, a expresar lo que sentía para averiguar si él se sentía igual.

Así que, sin darse cuenta, cogió los libros y sus pergaminos y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Allí le esperaba Draco, que miraba constantemente su reloj de pulsera y tamborileaba con su recién conjurada manicura francesa.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde.

-Veinte minutos.

-Vale, siento llegar tarde veinte minutos. ¿Contento? –contestó malhumorada. Pudo observar como Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown le miraban por detrás de una estantería en la que los libros habían creado un hueco vacío-. ¿Y vosotras que estáis mirando? ¡Largo de aquí! –gritó, y las chicas se fueron corriendo soltando unas risillas molestas de complicidad-.

-¿Puedo coger mis apuntes o vas a morderme los dedos, ratita de biblioteca? –Preguntó tan chulamente el chico, con su femenina voz-. ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? ¿Acaso la vida de un libertino y seductor como yo te rebasa los nervios o algo por el estilo?

-No, no es eso. Si, es eso –se contradijo-. Bueno, es eso pero no es solamente eso –comentó mientras cogía sus apuntes, pulcramente ordenados en colores, para dárselos al rubio. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea-. ¿No sientes como si tuvieras la necesidad de hacer pis de pie? –preguntó repentinamente-.

-Ahora soy una chica, esa necesidad para mí no existe –le regateó el chico, cogiendo el fajo de pergaminos que la chica le tendía-. Pero comprendo que tú lo necesites.

-No me refiero a eso, idiota. Me refiero a… ¿no echas de menos tu cuerpo?

-A todas horas, está claro. No puedo ir a mi dormitorio, no puedo comer lo que me apetezca ni estar con chicas… -se quejaba-. Pero es normal, puesto que llevo diecisiete años acostumbrado a tenerlo.

-Déjalo, no me entiendes –se enfadó ella-.

-Pues explícamelo, porque creo que me he perdido un capitulo –le regañó-. No la tomes conmigo, que yo solo he venido inocentemente a recoger mis apuntes.

-Lo siento, pero es que echas de menos tu cuerpo porque con el puedes hacer cosas que no harías siendo Hermione Granger-explicó, no muy segura de si estaba expresándose con la suficiente claridad-. Pero yo… yo echo de menos mi cuerpo, mi pelo, mis manos pequeñas, correr sin caerme y… todo en general –concluyó-.

-¿Y porque no me tocas de vez en cuando? Problema solucionado –dijo el chico, insensible pero acertadamente-.

-Porque echo de menos asearme yo sola, como Dios manda, con todo lo que implica, o vestirme como una chica, o pintarme. ¿Me entiendes mejor ahora?

-Granger, eres premio anual –le informó, como si no diera crédito a lo que estaba escuchando-.

-Ya, ¿y que?-se molestó ella, pensando que el chico solo estaría metiéndose con ella una vez más-.

-¿Que puedes usar el baño de prefectos, no?

-Sí, supongo que tú ya habrás aprovechado esa oportunidad, puesto que no eres premio anual, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo hubiera esperado (excepto yo, por supuesto).

-Pues no, listilla, aun no he usado tu querido baño de premio anual, sino mi baño de Capitán de Slytherin, que por si no lo sabías es el mismo –le informó, dolido por sus palabras-. Pero podemos hacer una cosa: Quedaremos esta noche, tu y yo solos, en los baños de los prefectos. Tú te bañarás pulcramente y harás todas tus tonterías de chica de las que ahora me ocupo yo, y mientras yo tendré los ojos vendados, si así estás más cómoda, y estaré agarrando tu mano mientras haces todo eso.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi? –Preguntó con ilusión-.

-Sí, si con ello consigo que dejes de morder y ladrar a todo lo que se te cruce por el frente –contestó el chico, molesto-.

-¡Gracias! –Hermione se levantó con sus esbeltas piernas y besó en la mejilla a su propio cuerpo. Después se fue con sus apuntes corriendo a la sala común de Slytherin, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que llegara la noche.

Draco Malfoy se quedó, tan femeninamente como era posible, pasmado por completo. Sus razones podría decirse que eran varias, pero sería mentir porque solo eran dos: La primera, era que había ofrecido algo a una hija de _muggles_ sin que lo ofrecido le reportara algún tipo de beneficio, y lo segundo era que esa chica le había besado en la mejilla. Vale, ya antes habían tenido un "roce" pero aquello fue demasiado espontáneo y ella se arrepintió enseguida de aquello, y él por supuesto terminó convenciéndose de que aquello no podía volver a ocurrir. Pero… aquel beso en la mejilla… había sido casual, también espontáneo, pero por razones muy distintas, las verdaderas razones por la que una situación como la de aquella noche en el vestuario de quiddich podría producirse… ¿O no? "_Tengo que dejar de pensar tanto en Granger –cosa difícil, pues vivo en su cuerpo, pero bueno, se hará el intento- y pensar un poco más en como volver a la absoluta y completa normalidad". _

Salió de la biblioteca con paso firme de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde le esperaba Ginny, con una mochila de libros llena, pero no de libros precisamente. Llevaba, entre otras cosas que asomaban por el borde dado de sí, un albornoz blanco. El rubio la miró extrañado cuando, sin previo aviso, dejó su coqueteo con Harry y se acercó a él con paso resuelto y le colocó la mochila en las manos.

-¿Y para que es esto, pelirroja? –preguntó extrañado-.

-Bueno, Hermione y tu os vais a hacer una especie de extraño y friki intercambio provisional según me ha contado-dijo, y Draco prefirió no pensar en qué tipo de método instantáneo tenían las dos chicas para comunicarse tan rápidamente, si él mismo no se había cruzado con la castaña desde que ambos habían ido en direcciones opuestas cuando salieron de la biblioteca-, así que pensé en cuidar bien a mi amiga y hacer un kit de supervivencia en una noche de relax en el baño con todo incluido –confesó resueltamente (de nuevo)-.

-¿Cómo te has podido enterar más pronto que yo mismo?

-Fácil, espero a Herms todos los días en la puerta de la biblioteca después de que os paséis apuntes, y me cuenta sus cositas-le explicó-. Y yo no es que sea su mejor amiga, pero como soy la más cercana, pues me ha contado esto. Y créeme, yo me sé mejor que tú los atajos que existen a mi sala común, tú nunca has tenido que utilizarlos hasta ahora. Y pienso que le hará muy bien la idea del baño, y que ha sido un detalle muy bonito por tu parte hacer eso por ella, serpiente venenosilla –le agradeció, dándole golpecitos en el hombro con su dedo-.

-No lo hago por ella –replicó rápidamente-.

-Claro –dijo con sarcasmo-, lo haces porque a través de la venda que te vas a tener que poner en los ojos es muy cómodo mirar para poder espiar a mi amiga desnuda, cuyo cuerpo ves todos los días cuando te duchas por las mañanas y que para ti no encofra ningún misterio –ironizó-. No me jodas, Malfoy.

-Deja tu de joderme a mí, Weasley, que no estoy para tonterías –le regateó, con un leve rubor en las mejillas-. He quedado con ella a las…

-¿Quedado? –preguntó una voz chillona e infantil, y el rostro de Lavender Brown seguido del de Parvati Patil aparecieron casi como por arte de magia entre las cabezas de "Hermione" y Ginny-. ¿Con quien has quedado ahora, Hermione? ¡Danos una pista! ¿Es rubio… tal vez?

-Lanzaros al mar y ver quien llega antes a Groenlandia, a ver si así os ahogáis por el camino con un poco de suerte –les contestó de mal humor Malfoy. Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas, para mandarle a callar, y pidió disculpas a las dos chicas que, desconcertadas, se fueron a cotillear sobre aquel descortés momento en un rincón cálido de la sala común-.

-Mira, niñato, te voy a advertir una cosa y espero no tener que volverlo a hacer –le amenazó Ginny-. A Hermione le ha costado mucho trabajo llevarse bien con esas dos desde que comenzaron a criticarla cuando Lav salió con mi hermano, pensando que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y ahora por tu culpa habrán empezado de nuevo a ponerla verde, como mínimo. Te quiero a partir de ahora amable, servicial y, a ser posible, callado como una tumba, ¿entendido? Si no, irá a visitarte esta noche una bandada de mocomurciélagos.

-Entendido –dijo el rubio, simulando comprensión e interés por la vida social de la castaña. Aseguró el paquete que llevaba en los brazos y, antes siquiera de decir adiós a Ginny, Harry y Ron que entraban por el retrato, ya había salido él y corría a la puerta de los baños de prefectos.

Allí le esperaba Hermione que, puntual como siempre, llevaba esperándole la friolera de 30 minutos. Eran las 10 de la noche y Filch andaba por los pasillos en busca de alumnado desobediente y, aunque el cuerpo de Hermione tuviera permiso para salir de noche como premio anual que era, el de Draco Malfoy no corría la misma suerte.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –Preguntó la chica, impaciente, viendo el paquete de utensilios que el muchacho había traído-.

-Porque me he entretenido un poco poniendo a tus amigas en su lugar –gruñó-. Además, esta noche tardaste veinte minutos en llegar a la biblioteca. Estamos en paz.

-¿Qué amigas? –reuntó desconcertada-.

-a Brown y Patil. ¿Siempre acosan tu vida privada así?

-No me acosan, solo… preguntan –disimuló ella-.

-Si te acosan, no me mientas –dijo el chico, como pensando que negar aquello era una estupidez-, ahora vivo en tu cuerpo y yo soy quien lo sufre. Creo que ya no se atreverán a hacerlo más veces, por lo que les conviene. Estoy haciendo que te hagas de respetar… espero que mi cuerpo no tenga una peor reputación, ahora que vives tu en él –dijo, con el tono de advertencia en su voz-.

-Simplemente ahora piensan que el príncipe de Slytherin se está tomando un descanso de chicas, unas vacaciones para agarrar bien después con mas ritmo todo lo que le llueva encima –dijo ella, con cara de asco-. No comprendo como puedes ir picando de flor en flor cual abeja en primavera. En fin, vamos a dar la contraseña, ¿no? -sin esperar respuesta, añadió-: Limones del Caribe.

Ante ellos se abrió la puerta secreta que conducía al baño de premios anuales. Lo primero que Draco vio fueron las gigantescas bañeras termales romanas, con sus mosaicos y sus mármoles por doquier, de colores azules y verdes. La gran piscina a la que ellos llamaban Bañera, a falta de una palabra más apropiada a su coloso tamaño, se situaba en el centro. En el lado izquierdo había un pasillo con dos hileras de duchas de pie, dos enfrente de las otras dos, y en el pasillo derecho se situaba el pasillo de la zona de aseo, con cuatro inodoros en una pared y cuatro espejos con cuatro lavabos en la del frente.

Y el chico pensó que merecía la pena ser premio anual solo con tal de poder usar aquel magnifico baño.

Hermione entró emocionada y se intentó colocar inmediatamente una venda improvisada con su pañuelo de seda de bolsillo. En cuanto Draco lo vio se lo quitó de las manos, alegando que aquel pañuelo costaba más que toda la ropa de su armario, y le pasó la venda blanca que Ginny había metido en la mochila. Ella se la colocó con gusto. Entonces, Draco se puso frente a ella, serio.

-Quiero avisarte de algunas cosas antes de que hagamos esto. La primera es que el único contacto que tendremos hoy será el de tocarnos lo justo para que puedas sentirte en tu propio cuerpo. La segunda es que yo voy a entrar al baño contigo. No lo tenía pensado y ni siquiera has traído ropa para mí, pero es tan… impresionante –especificó- que me parece un desperdicio no aprovecharme sabiendo que no podré entrar más. Y tercero: Disfruta –sonrió. El chico tendió la mano hacia su cuerpo y, cuando sujetó su muñeca, la chica volvió a ella misma y pudo ver al rubio con los ojos vendados frente a sí.

-¡Dios mío, soy yo! –exclamó con alegría. Con su mano libre se tocó los pechos, los labios y su ausencia de "cosa"-. ¡Malfoy, no tengo pene! –Exclamó contenta, y al mismo tiempo avergonzada de haber soltado aquel desafortunado comentario-.

-¡No me digas! –Bromeó el chico-. En estas tres semanas que llevo viviendo en tu cuerpo no me había dado cuenta.

-Que tonto que eres a veces, de verdad –le reprochó Hermione. Pero ningún comentario era capaz de conseguir que ella se sintiera desdichada-. Acompáñame, quiero ir al baño. Tú me sujetarás el pie que saque por debajo de la puerta, ¿vale?

-Esto es muy extraño, no sé yo si…

-Me lo prometiste –le indicó ella. El chico suspiró derrotado y esperó pacientemente a que ella hiciera sus "cosillas", que se mirara en todos los espejos, que se mojara con agua del grifo frío y, ya por últimas, avanzar descalza hasta el borde de la bañera.

Con el chico aun tomando su mano se acercó a la bañera y se fue intentando desvestir: Primero una manga, después la cabeza del chaleco de punto… luego los botones de la camisa, y su sujetador con una sola mano… todo lo que fue quitando de la primera mitad de su cuerpo se fue acumulando en el brazo por donde sujetaba al chico. Después, cambió de mano y se bajó su faldita, sus braguitas y quitó la ropa que había ido acumulando.

-¿Sabes? Me siento plena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo… ¿Por cierto, tu no ibas a entrar conmigo? ¿Por qué no te desnudas?

-¿Tanta prisa te corre que me desnude, Granger –comentó-, o es que sientes un irrefrenable deseo de sentirte conmigo en la bañera? –volvió a bromear el chico con una media sonrisa. No sabía ni entendía porqué pero ver a la chica sonreír (o imaginárselo, pues estaba amordazado por sus ojos grises) le hacía sentirse bien. Tal vez vivir como Hermione Granger tanto tiempo le hacía sentir que la vida de la chica no era un camino de rosas y que de vez en cuando le gustaba que alguien la valorara-. Puedo intentar desnudarme, pero creo que voy a necesitar ayuda. Tuya –especificó, notando que Hermione no pillaba la indirecta y se quedaba quieta en su lugar-.

-A-ah, claro –dijo, sonrojada. "_Menos mal que no puede verme en este momento" _se sorprendió ella pensando, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de botones y quitaba la corbata-. A partir de aquí si puedes seguir tú, ¿No?

-Creo que no –dijo el chico, intentando bajar con una sola mano la cremallera de su pantalón (lo cual era casi imposible, pues sin otra mano que sujetarla es muy complicado hacer eso)-. Ayúdame.

Hermione tragó saliva. Ella misma había sido quien había subido esa cremallera esa misma mañana después de ducharse, pero al verla en tercera persona se sintió como una niña nueva en un colegio en el que todos eran veteranos. Intentando disimular el temblor del nerviosismo de sus manos, sujetó el pinchito de la cremallera y lo bajó por su ajustada cadera mientras el agarraba la base de la cremallera con la otra mano. Esos siete segundos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos los dedicó a mirar atentamente los bóxers verde botella en los que abultaba lo que ella llamaba "la cosa de hacer pis" pues es para lo único que ella lo usaba cuando habitaba ese cuerpo. La tensión de aquellos infinitos segundos se podía oler como olían en el ambiente las feromonas los perros en celo. Al momento, Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se alejó prudencialmente del chico (al menos todo lo que podía alejarse) mientras él se bajaba los pantalones, se agachaba a quitarse los zapatos y dejaba caer por un lado de su brazo su camisa.

-¿Me ayudas con la camisa? –preguntó el chico con voz calmada-.

-Sí, claro –afirmó ella, cambiando de mano rápidamente. El chico se terminó de quitar todo y quedó en bóxers-.

-No voy a quitarme todo, para que te sientas más cómoda.

-Gracias -dijo ella-. Por todo –Hermione le guió hasta el borde de la bañera, que automáticamente se llenó de agua templada con un agradable olor a moras, su perfume favorito-.

-Ya sabes que no es nada –le replicó el chico, sintiéndose ruborizar y en tono molesto. Tras un breve silencio, en el que Hermione pudo escucharle respirar, el chico dijo:- huele a ti –comentó, mientras escuchaba a Hermione sumergirse en la bañera, estando él sentado en el borde-.

-Bueno, si, el olor a moras es el que Dobby siempre me…

-No huele a moras… sino a ti, tu perfume personal, mezclado con el de las moras… es la primera vez que lo siento desde que habito en tu cuerpo… se siente distinto –explicó. A Hermione, incluso estando desnuda con una esponja en la bañera, le impactó tanto aquella frase que sintió el impulso de quitarle la venda de los ojos de un tirón solo para ver su mirada-.

-Ah, vaya… bueno, diría que tu hueles como siempre, pero estás completamente embadurnado de moras, así que no puedo decir mucho... ¿Eso ha sido un cumplido?

-No, ha sido para llamarte apestosa –replicó el chico, de nuevo ruborizado y molesto-. Pues claro.

-No me lo creo. No puede ser, eres Draco Malfoy –se intentó despertar Hermione-. Eres el heredero de una gran fortuna mágica de una familia de magos que se remonta a varias generaciones –aquel comentario parecía haber sido hecho más para ella que para el rubio, que aun con los ojos tapados la escuchaba expectante-. ¿Cómo puedes hacer un cumplido a una hija de _muggles_ como yo?

-De verdad, Granger, que eres insoportable a veces –se enfadó de repente el chico-. ¿Acaso no puedes simplemente aceptar el halago y punto? Siempre tienes que buscarle algo a la situación para hacerla completamente racional y eliminar por completo el buen rollo –se quejó el rubio-. ¿Te importa que entre en la tina contigo, o mi gran fortuna desbordaría el agua de la bañera?

-No, Adelante –dijo ella, repentinamente sonrojada. Ella sentía, en menos de media hora, que se había puesto colorada más veces seguidas que en toda su vida-. ¿Sabes? –Preguntó ella-, por momentos pienso que aun no me es suficiente. Hacer estas cosas sin compañía me liberaba mucho del estrés, pero hacerlo sabiendo que en cualquier momento que yo suelte tu muñeca volveríamos a ser la otra persona me confunde y me inquieta un poco.

-Bueno –dijo el rubio, quien ya había resbalado su añorado cuerpo por el borde y ya se relajaba dando pie en la tina-, menos es nada, ¿Verdad?

-Si, supongo –admitió ella-.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio mediante el cual ella aprovechó para enjabonarse y enjuagarse dentro de la templada agua. Entonces el chico rubio soltó una repentina pregunta de la cual casi podría decirse que se arrepintió de formularla casi al instante:

-Dime, ¿No crees que es un poco extraño, después de lo que pasó en el vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor, que nos encontremos en una situación tan semejante? Quiero decir –se explicó, pensando que ya de perdidos al río-, nosotros…

-Si, lo recuerdo… -dijo ella colorada. Miró la espuma a su alrededor, que la ocultaba por completo, y sus hombros que sobresalían, y optó por decidir quitarle las vendas de los ojos al chico, el cual parpadeó un par de veces debido a la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el agua a través de la ventana-, y Aun no sabemos si Dumbledore ha descubierto algo relevante… ¿no piensas tu que deberíamos ir a hablar con el?

-No me refiero a eso, Granger. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero –dijo el chico, acercándose un poco a ella dentro del agua. Ella se acercó un poco también, aunque su instinto le indicara que aquello no era una buena idea-.

-Aquello no fue más que un episodio que, creo, los dos decidimos ignorar y hacer de él como si no hubiera ocurrido –replicó ella. Mantuvo una distancia mínima que él, pronto, se atrevió a acortar, posando su mano en la cintura-.

-Vamos, vamos, Granger. No irás a decirme que no te gustó sentir mi cuerpo contra el tuyo… -se acercó un poco mas, a escasos centímetros de su rostro-, tu boca contra la mia… -un poco más-, y tu aliento rozando mi aliento…

El chico no pudo aguantar mas la tensión acumulada en su miembro, ya erecto, y apretó el cuerpo de la chica contra él. El muchacho perdió control alguno que pudiera haber llegado a tener de su cuerpo, sintiendo sus pechos, su vientre y, lo mas importante, sus labios contra los suyos. Salvajemente, comenzó a combatir en una lucha contra la boca de la chica, la cual no opuso demasiada resistencia a la invasión de su lengua contra la de ella. Sus manos, posadas en su cintura, se aventuraban arriba de su cuerpo donde le esperaban los pechos de ella, surcados de pecas y con sus morenos pezones, que pellizcó y acarició con dulzura y al mismo tiempo con agresividad. Ella se sentía en el cielo, notando la erección del chico apretada contra ella a través del bóxer. Notó a la perfeccion, también, como se le calentaba la cara del rubor que le había subido a las mejillas, mientras el chico sonreía tiernamente ante la situación. Aquella sonrisa, no tan "sexual" como debiera, fue lo que, lamentablemente para el rubio, la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Espera, Malfoy –le paró ella-. Yo no… no creo que debiéramos hacer esto –el chico la miró unos instantes, solo cinco segundos en los que la expresión de su rostro pasó de pasión a desconcierto y, luego, a enfado-.

-Ya –comentó el chico, separándose bruscamente de ella. Al momento, Hermione sintió un vacio entre su cuerpo y el agua-.

-Es que me siento…, yo nunca… tenemos muchos problemas ahora, los dos –aclaró-, y… bueno, pero te prometo que no es por…

-No es por mí –dijo el chico secamente-. Ya –repitió. Su mano de repente se sentía incómoda alrededor de su muñeca. El chico volvió a coger la venda con su mano libre y se la colocó de nuevo en los ojos-. Será mejor que termines, no quiero que se me arruguen los dedos.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella. Salió del baño, seguida por el chico, y se secó. El resto del baño transcurrió fríamente, con una indiferente mano del chico apoyada en el hombro de Hermione, ella se peino el cabello, se lo secó, y ambos se pusieron el pijama mutuamente, para seguir en contacto con la piel y disfrutar un poco más de su propio cuerpo.

Salieron del baño relativamente pronto, o al menos más pronto de lo que Hermione esperaba. El chico la tuvo que acompañar andando hasta las mazmorras de la sala común de Slytherin, puesto que Hermione (o en su defecto, el cuerpo de Hermione) era premio anual y podía acompañar a un alumno sin permiso para salir por las noches hasta la sala común de su casa. A la vuelta, el podría irse solo. Agarrados fríamente de la mano, los dos llegaron con prontitud a la sala común.

Solo cuando Hermione soltó su mano, tras desearle buenas noches, lo sintió.


	7. No se cambia de opinión sobre un Malfoy

**Hola! Muchas me habéis preguntado ya que cuántos capítulos va a tener esta historia. Al principio no supe muy bien que responder, pero ahora creo que puedo decir sin equivocarme que no sobrepasará los 12 capitulos… no es excesivamente larga, pero es que este tipo de fics tampoco daría para más, y la verdad es que cuando un oestira y estira y estira un tema al final se queda pasado y es aburrido. Como ya dijo una vez el profesor Lupin, lo bueno si breve es dos veces bueno =D**

**Por cierto, os spameo un poco mi historia "un lunático para lunática" que puede gustaros, es K y muy tierna. **

**Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo! Buscad el asterisco, al final del capiulo viene una aclaración al respecto. **

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Su cuerpo ardía intensamente. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, a punto de salirse de su pecho. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, aunque hiciera mas bien frio que calor, y sin estar cansada. Todo aquello sin contar lo que sentía entre sus piernas, la enorme erección que frotaba contra sus pantalones de pijama, Candente y palpitante. ¿Y era aquel sentimiento de ansiedad y agobio producto de su excitación, o se debía más bien a la frustración de no haber podido conseguir lo que quería? ¿Tal vez aquel sentimiento de frustración era porque había sido rechazado?

Pero a Hermione lo que más le preocupaba era otra cosa muy distinta, que le inundó el pecho con sus nuevos sentimientos y le hizo borrar el eco de los del anterior ocupante: ¿Su preocupación, si es que era de eso, era porque _ella_ le había rechazado o simplemente porque le habían negado un capricho? Ella mejor que nadie sabía que las mujeres por lo general suelen ser menos receptivas para "aquello" que los hombres, y que Draco Malfoy había vivido en un cuerpo así de pasivo tres semanas. Y en casi todos sus encuentros con su verdadero cuerpo (Salvo en el partido de quiddich, que le observaban miles de alumnos, por no hablar que ella estaba escondida en la capa invisible) había ocurrido algo en el chico que le había hecho abalanzarse contra ella: En las duchas del vestuario del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor, en la biblioteca, y ahora en el baño de prefectos. Todas aquellas noches tenían algo en común: Draco Malfoy se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y había perdido el control de la situación. Y Hermione pensaba que esto podría deberse a que el chico experimentaba una exagerada sensación de "masculinidad" cada vez que se sentía, por decirlo de algún modo, _en casa_.

Ella se tumbó en su cama con dosel, mirando al techo: Si el chico no fuera Capitán del equipo de Slytherin, no dormiría en un dormitorio propio y tendría que compartirlo con los chicos de Slytherin, lo que significaba tener que ver todos los días calzoncillos sucios, chicos sin camiseta y la ropa tirada por el suelo. Pero tenía dormitorio privado, gracias a Dios. Ella agradeció ese detalle mientras sus ojos iban cayendo lentamente hasta cerrarse por completo.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se encontraba más apretada que de costumbre en su enorme cama. Al principio pensó que habría hecho un nudo de mantas y se habría desplazado a su lado, pero pronto miró y descubrió dos cosas: La primera era que estaba tapada con su agradable sabana de seda y su edredón de plumas; y la segunda es que a su izquierda había una figura femenina y (a juzgar por sus hombros que sobresalían de la manta) desnuda.

Hermione dio tal respingo en su cama que se cayó por la orilla. El estruendo despertó a la chica, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson. Abrió un par de ojos somnolientos y miró en dirección a "Draco", el cual la miraba con una expresión de horror en su rostro que pareciera que había visto un dragón tras la cama.

-Draquito, ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama?

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí, Parkinson? –Preguntó, a lo mejor un poco mas alterado de la cuenta, el "rubio", pero aun así muy convincentemente-.

-Oh, vamos, llevas casi un mes sin estar con ninguna chica, ¿No pretenderás que me crea que vas a negar un poco de diversión? –respondió ella, con una voz que pretendía ser sensual. Hermione observó con horror como se sentaba en la cama y dejaba resbalar la sabana por sus pechos, los cuales dejo al descubierto-.

-Mira, Parkinson, será mejor que te vayas…

-De eso nada –se enfadó-. ¡He dormido aquí toda la noche, ¡y ni te has percatado hasta esta misma mañana! ¿Qué te ocurre, es que eres ciego? –preguntó absurdamente, señalándose-.

Entonces Hermione recordó algo: "_Y si aun así no te hacen caso, ponte seria, enfádate, hazles recordar que no pueden hacer lo que les de la gana contigo cuando les dé la gana". _

-Parkinson, cuando te digo fuera, tú te vas fuera. ¿Quién te crees para saberte mejor que yo? Largo de aquí ahora mismo, no quiero verte en mucho tiempo, ¿Me has entendido? –dijo ella. Intentó poner una voz serena y al mismo tiempo seria y varonil, y como no, imponente. Algo de eso tuvo que tener porque la chica se llevó la sábana de seda enrollada y, con la cabeza alta y el orgullo herido, se marchó. Y Hermione respiró hondo-. ¡Vaya panda de rameras que hay sueltas por el mundo!

-¡Te he oído, imbécil! –escuchó al fondo, y luego oyó un portazo y ya no se escuchó nada más.

Justo en el momento en el que vio salir "educadamente" a la rubia del dormitorio decidió que, definitivamente, había una necesidad de hablar con Dumbledore que ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo.

A prisa, se vistió sin mucha parsimonia con el uniforme de los chicos, y su lustrosa y brillante insignia de capitán brillando en el pecho, costumbre que había tomado desde que era Draco Malfoy debido a que echaba de menos su insignia de premio anual. Bajó las escaleras hasta la sala común, cruzó el salón, y no tardó mucho en oir comentarios obscenos e indecorosos sobre ciertos "rubios". Ella cerró la puerta tras un grito de "!Callaos, imbéciles!". Corriendo a una velocidad moderada para no caerse, llegó hasta la estatua de la gárgola que franqueaba la puerta del despacho del director. Ahora venía lo más complicado.

-¿Caramelos de limón? –Preguntó, ya conociendo la respuesta-. No. Vale… ¿Entonces de fresa? –inquirió después. La estatua seguía sin moverse, irguiéndose apostada en el hueco de la puerta-. ¿Pirulies de sangre? ¿Palos de regaliz? ¡Oh, vamos, apártate del medio, necesito entrar! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo, he venido aquí ya dos veces! ¡Voy a tener que esperar sentada en el suelo…! Es igual –se rindió con un suspiro.

Tras esperar sentada diez minutos, y ya decidida de ir a buscarle ella misma (Aunque sería mas correcto decir que le buscaría "Él" mismo), el director apareció en la esquina del corredor, tarareando alegremente una canción y desenvolviendo un caramelo.

¡Profesor! –Exclamó la chica, casi más alto de lo que debiera-. Profesor –se corrigió-. ¿Podría tener una entrevista con usted solo dos minutos?

-Por supuesto –contestó el anciano, como si ya supiera incluso que había estado esperándole-. Pero antes me permitirá que abra la puerta de mi despacho para poder ofrecerle asiento… Caramelos de fresa –dijo el profesor-.

-¡Eso no es justo, yo dije esa contraseña también! –se lamentó ella-.

-Usted dijo "_¿De fresa, entonces?" _pero no mencionó la palabra "_Caramelo_" –Aclaró el profesor. La chica se sorprendió, pero no le preguntó al director como era que sabía lo que había dicho si él estaba abajo en el gran comedor, desayunando. Cuando la escalera de caracol comenzó a ascender, ambos subieron a los escalones y se dejaron elevar a la parte alta, donde se levantaba la puerta del despacho. Entraron en la sala, y entonces el profesor le invitó a sentarse y le dio permiso para hablar-.

-Verá, profesor –comenzó ella-. Llevamos cada uno en el cuerpo del otro (me refiero a Malfoy y a mi, por supuesto) tres semanas y media, más o menos. Sé que llevamos un pequeño avance en la búsqueda de la solución del problema sabiendo que con el contacto directo d piel contra piel volvemos a ser nosotros mismos, pero me pareció oportuno venir a consultarle, para saber si usted hubiera podido averiguar algo más.

-Señorita, he averiguado algo más –afirmó el hombre-. Cuanto mas han deseado ustedes, es decir, el señor Malfoy y usted, estar de nuevo en su propio cuerpo, instintivamente mas tiempo han pasado juntos que en el resto de vuestro alojamiento en el catillo en estos últimos seis años. Pienso, y creo que no me equivoco, que esto se debe al deseo…

-¿…Deseo? ¿Qué deseo? No hay ningún deseo –dijo rápida, impulsiva y estúpidamente Hermione. El profesor levantó una ceja, antes de terminar-.

-… deseo que sienten ambos por volver a sus propios cuerpos –Hermione se puso colorada, o al menos todo lo rosado que se podían teñir las mejillas de Draco Malfoy-. ¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Granger?

¡Que si le ocurría algo! Había estado cerca del rubio más veces de las que ella quisiera, o menos de las que quisiera (también). Habían estado juntos muchas veces, juntos desnudos dos veces, ¡y juntos besándose tres veces! Y todas las veces habían saltado chispas, salvo la última en el baño de prefectos. Cada vez que el contacto se hacía por motivos, digamos, intensos, saltaba una chispa que recorría el cuerpo de los dos. Aquello, según su profesor, podría o no ser relevante, pero de ningún modo ella sería quien se lo contara. Que esperara sentado a que viniera Malfoy a contárselo, porque ella no pensaba abrir la boca.

-Siento interrumpir sus pensamientos, señorita Granger –dijo el profesor, sacando a la chica de sus absurdas cavilaciones-. Pero debo informarle de mi teoría y su posible puesta a punto al respecto. Mi teoría –dijo el hombre, ahora con la total atención de la chica- ya ha sido expuesta: Cuanto más echa de menos su cuerpo, mas contacto con el chico Malfoy desea tener. El deseo en sí es lo que provoca los cambios reversibles vía táctil creados por la poción. Pero ahora, expongo mi solución: -Hermione no supo porqué, pero de pronto se le erizaron los vellos de la espalda- Para que la necesidad de sentir su cuerpo sea completa y el cambio a sus cuerpos sea permanente, debería sentir, mientras están en contacto con su propio cuerpo, las mayores sensaciones físicas de feminidad en su caso, señorita, y de masculinidad en el caso del señor Malfoy, evidentemente.

-Profesor, no le he entendido muy bien, y no quisiera malinterpretarle –_"porque espero que lo que se me ha pasado por la cabeza sobre lo que ha dicho usted sean solo sandeces –Pensó"_-. ¿Podría explicarme de nuevo un poco más claramente?

-Señorita Granger, usted y el señor Malfoy deben… Intimar, a falta de una palabra más elegante, con alguna persona del sexo opuesto. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor sería que ocurriera entre los directamente implicados, para una mayor intimidad y seguridad del acierto del plan.

-Señor, no me puede estar hablando usted en serio –dijo ella, más maleducadamente de lo que le hubiera gustado sonar-. ¡Quiero decir, eso sería romper como unas diez reglas del colegio!

-Bien, entonces deje que le muestre un ejemplo –le pidió el profesor Dumbledore-.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella, convencida que el profesor no podría rebatir su fiel argumento a las normas-.

-¿Qué edad tiene el hijo mayor de los Weasley, señorita Granger?

-¿Quién, Bill? –Dijo ella, completamente pillada por sorpresa-. Creo que tiene 27 años.

-¿Y cuántos años tiene la señora Weasley? –Insistió el profesor Dumbledore-.

-Creo que este año cumple los 43 años*****… ¿por qué? –replicó-. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…? Oh –cayó ella en la cuenta-. Era eso… ¡Pero que la señora Weasley no respetara las normas no quiere decir que yo no las deba respetar!

-Señorita Granger, comprendo que esté asustada, pero es la única manera en la que usted puede volver a sentirse como una chica para siempre, y si hace falta, tómese este… "consejo" como una orden –dijo el profesor muy serio-.

-Está… bien –se lamentó ella-. Pero por favor, déjeme darle la noticia a Malfoy personalmente–pidió ella-. Yo necesito relajarme, yo nunca… yo… profesor, digame que es una broma de mal gusto y ya está…-rogó Hermione, sabiendo que si hubiera recibido la noticia en un cuerpo de mujer ya habría roto a llorar-.

-Lamento decirle que no es una broma, señorita Granger– coincidió el profesor Dumbledore-. Solo tiene que relajarse y pensar que no es algo tan grave, que muchas personas lo hacen regularmente a lo largo de su vida, y aun no ha pasado nada malo. Es natural y beneficioso para la salud, sobre todo para el estrés –añadió, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo-. Si no tiene nada más que decirme, Señorita Granger, le pediría por favor que me deje unos segundos a solas… tengo que resolver unos asuntos.

-Si, por supuesto –dijo ella, con un deje de enfado inconfundible. El profesor rió por lo bajo cuando ella cerró la puerta-.

-Adolescentes –suspiró con una sonrisa-.

Hermione caminó preocupada hasta su dormitorio (o el que ahora utilizaba, al menos) y se puso ropa de diario. Unos pantalones negros de pinza y una camisa blanca. Se abrigó con una bufanda de Slytherin y su capa, y bajó al jardín, donde los chicos de todas las casas aprovechaban uno de los últimos días buenos del otoño antes de que llegaran las lluvias. Se sentó, viendo a las parejas felices normales y corrientes que había en los bancos del patio, sentados bajo un árbol y acurrucándose cómodamente entre ellos.

Entonces, vio como su cuerpo vestido con ropa de diario y una bufanda de Gryffindor salía de la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Ella corrió a preguntarle que era lo que había ocurrido, cuando recordó que ella era Draco Malfoy, y él no hablaba con hijas de muggles. Hizo una señal para que el rubio la mirara y entonces giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia un aula vacía que había justo en el pasillo de enfrente de la entrada. El chico caminó hasta entrar, y ella hizo lo propio un minuto después, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

-¿Qué hacías en el despacho de McGonagall? -preguntó ella, alterada, nada más entrar en el aula-.

-¡La Hurraca sabe algo, Granger, estoy seguro! Me ha dicho que estoy muy rara últimamente y que mi rendimiento en clase ha caído, aunque las notas sean tan buenas como siempre. ¿Te lo puedes creer? –preguntó molesto-.

-¡Pues claro que me lo puedo creer, como que será verdad! –le recriminó ella-. ¡Y encima a mí, a diferencia de a ti, no me acosa mi profesora, sino mi compañera de casa!

-Espera, ¿Cómo dices?

-Lo que oyes, ¡esta mañana Pansy Parkinson se ha metido en mi cama! Y me he llevado un susto del demonio –se quejó ella-.

-Es normal, es Pansy. Te dije que tuvieras mucho cuidado con ella.

-¡Pero no me imaginé que tendría que tener _ese_ tipo de cuidado! –Exclamó la castaña-. No tengo ganas de probar el sexo siendo un hombre.

-¿No quieres saber lo que siente un hombre durante el sexo, que la mujer siente de forma distinta? Jesús, Granger, quien diría que con lo deseosa de información que estás normalmente no irías a querer conocer una sensación como esa –se burló el chico. Hermione giró la cabeza hacia él, muy lentamente, mirándole como si pudieran salirle cuchillos de las pupilas en cualquier momento-.

-Espero que tú no hayas hecho nada indecoroso con mi cuerpo, grandísimo bruto –amenazó-.

-Y si lo he hecho, ¿qué pasaría? –desafió el rubio. Ella dio un paso adelante, con el orgullo herido-.

-Tengo todo tu cuerpo en mis manos. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, incluso puedo arruinarte la vida en Hogwarts si quiero –dio otro paso hacia adelante, y el rubio se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y la miró desafiante-.

-Yo también tengo tu cuerpo en mis manos y no he hecho nada malo o que pueda perjudicarte en público, Granger. Eso sería jugar _Sucio_ –recalcó, mirándola intensamente-.

-Pues puede que pensar con tu cerebro haga que vea las cosas con más subjetividad, Malfoy –Hermione, a sabiendas de lo que podría ocurrir, no se detuvo, y quedó a escasos milímetros del chico, acariciando su propia cintura por encima del jersey. El rubio solo pudo mirarla deseoso a sus propios ojos grises, sabiendo que, justo cuando le cogiera la mano, sería ella quien le mirara con sus propios ojos castaños.

Así que levantó la mano y la posó en su mentón, haciéndola volver a su propio cuerpo, el cual ya estaba excitado por los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy. Ella no dejaba de pensar que, de todos modos, debía de ocurrir, así que no debía resistirse o podría ser peor. Por primera vez fue ella quien dio el primer paso, y le besó con fogosidad. El chico sintió sus cálidos labios posados sobre los de él y se dejó rendir ante sus caprichos femeninos. Hermione sintió como una parte de ella, la parte racional, esa que llevaba tanto tiempo sin usar desde un cuerpo con pechos y vulva, se esfumaba por completo, o casi. Siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que debía hacer aquello que nunca quiso hacer _**así **_para poder recuperarla para siempre. Aquello la empujaba a hacer ciertas locuras para asegurarse el éxito, aunque no estuviera muy segura de hacerlo por eso, como acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua, pasar sus manos por todo el torso del chico, desabotonar la camisa con la bufanda aun puesta… Cosas que al rubio le parecían tan poco relacionadas con ella que sentía su cuerpo despertar con mas ansiedad que otras veces. Rozaba sus rizos, aspiraba su perfume mientras regaba su cuello de caricias, y acariciaba sus caderas y su trasero con la mano libre, y en cada gesto sentía su cuerpo desfallecer tras una sensación eléctrica.

-¿Seguro que quieres esto, Granger? –Preguntó, quitándole el jersey como podía mientras ella desabrochaba sus pantalones-. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-He cambiado yo –respondió, mirándole a sus penetrantes ojos grises mientras agarraba con su mano firmemente el miembro erecto del rubio. El chico puso los ojos en blanco y entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un gemido.

Entonces, agarró la faldita de la chica y tiró de sus braguitas hasta el suelo. Hermione le miró algo insegura, aunque al mismo tiempo decidida, y el comprendió. La colocó encima de la mesa, encantó el cristal de la puerta para que no se les viera adentro y entonces se colocó entre sus piernas. Comenzó a susurrarle cosas hermosas al oído, mientras hacía un caminito de besos hasta su boca, y justo cuando la besó, con dulzura, fue introduciéndose en ella. Al principio, la molestia la hizo encogerse sobre sí misma y por poco tuvo el impulso de retirar al chico de ella, pero respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y, cuando el chico lo intentó de nuevo, ya no sentía dolor. El ojigris movió un poco más rápido sus caderas, viendo los pechos de Hermione aun prisioneros de su Brassier moverse a su compás, grandes y pecosos. Con una mano acariciaba el cabello de ella, mientras que con la otra apretaba fuertemente su mano en señal de apoyo. Ella, sin embargo, no podía abrir los ojos, de tanto placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por primera vez en su vida. Sentía calor y al mismo tiempo escalofríos, un recorrido de escalofríos recorría a cada tanto su cavidad, y cada vez se hacía más intenso y más fuerte. El chico sentía a la chica pegada a su cuerpo, con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. Pronto tuvo que insistir un poco al rubio, para que perdiera el miedo y comenzara a embestir con rapidez, y él no se hizo de rogar. La incorporó de la mesa y, ahora sentada, sintió una nueva sensación, el roce de sus zonas erógenas. El chico desabrochó el sujetador de ella y Hermione sintió libre su pecho, cogiendo aire en cantidad sin poder suprimir de sus labios los incesantes gemidos y suspiros. Draco pasó entonces una mano por su sudorosa frente y retiró su pelo hacia atrás, observando a Hermione desnuda y entregada a él. Ella sintió entonces una sensación mas fuerte de lo normal, y pasó poco tiempo para que, ambos entre caricias, besos y apretones en las manos, llegaran al clímax. Él salió de ella entonces, tras recuperar un ritmo aceptable de su respiración, y apoyándose, aun entre las piernas de Hermione, en la mesa, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en sus hombros, a lo que ella respondió colocándole una mano en la cabeza y desordenándole el cabello. Ella estaba tan cansada que ni se molestó en comenzar a buscar su ropa hasta que el rubio se levantó de ella. Aún cogidos de la mano, el chico la hizo incorporarse y ella se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el chico-.

-Estoy mejor que nunca… incluso noto como el estrés se va… -comentaba la chica, obnubilada-.

-Ya, es lo que tiene el tener sexo con Draco Malfoy.

-Eres un engreído –dijo ella, mirándole con una ceja alzada-. Y me irás a decir que tú no has disfrutado, además.

-Todo lo contrario –la contradijo el rubio, mirándola con ojos falsamente ofendidos-. Tus mejillas sonrosadas, tu timidez… ha sido algo diferente y mucho mas…

-¿Romántico? –Instó ella, impaciente por saber qué ocurriría cuando supiera que todo aquello, además, había provocado "mas cosas"-.

-No, ha sido más… dulce. Más relajado y mucho menos estresante, puesto que no tenía que mantener el listón de nadie. Simplemente tenía que ser yo mismo.

-Eso me parece bien –acordó ella. Miró su ropa y la del chico, ambas tiradas en el suelo desordenadamente-. ¿Recogemos?

-De acuerdo –dijo el chico. Soltó la mano de ella en el mismo momento en el que se puso de pie. Y entonces ocurrió de nuevo: ella era un chico, desnudo, en una clase vacía.

Hermione se quedó estática, rígida y completamente roja de impotencia y furia en su sitio, mientras Draco iba recogiendo las braguitas, la blusa y el sujetador, que se encontraban regados por el suelo. Cuando se incorporó y observó su cuerpo desnudo aun en el lado de la mesa, sonrió, ignorante de la situación.

-Granger, me parece bien que quieras admirar un poco mas mi cuerpo, pero creo que preferiría que lo hicieras en la intimidad de mi dormitorio –bromeó el chico. Al ver que Hermione ni siquiera cambiaba su expresión, el optó por fruncir el ceño preocupado-.

-No seas cínico –le regañó ella-, ¡Dumbledore me ha tomado el pelo!

-Eso no lo he entendido –dijo el rubio sin saber si sonreír o preocuparse-.

-¡Dumbledore me ha dicho hace menos de tres horas que la solución a nuestros problemas era hacer… hacer… en fin, hacer _eso_!

A Draco Malfoy, en el cuerpo de Hermione Granger, le cambió la expresión de la cara como un rayo, completamente descompuesta y encolerizada. La miraba como si el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy fuera su mayor enemigo. El chico se sentía tremendamente dolido, y aun no sabía exactamente por qué. Aunque pudo adivinar que la mitad de los atorantes sentimientos que estaba experimentando en su interior se debían a las inoportunas hormonas de después de la menstruación de cualquier chica, la otra mitad seguía siendo suya.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que te has aprovechado de mi para conseguir tu cuerpo? –preguntó lentamente-.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desprevenida la chica, y al momento pudo sentir que la sangre se le bajaba a los pies-. ¿Como? Yo no he querido decir…

-No ha hecho falta. Ayer me rechazaste –le escupió, dolido-. Ayer dijiste que ambos teníamos muchos problemas. Y ahora acabamos de tener un sexo alucinante…

-No digas eso, por favor –pidió Hermione, menguada por la situación-.

-¡Sexo, SEXO! –gritó el chico-. Hemos tenido un sexo alucinante, despampanante, un sexo que te hace querer hacerlo así durante… siempre –se quiso explicar, sabiendo que daba a entender mas de lo que quería hacer entender-, y ¿Me dices que solo lo has hecho porque Dumbledore, el viejo loco, te recomendó que lo hicieras para recuperar tu cuerpo?

-Malfoy, yo no he querido decir eso –se explicó ella-.

-¿Querías hacerlo? –Preguntó el chico-. Responde a la pregunta, ¿Querías acostarte conmigo?

-Yo no… no sé, yo no estoy segura de que…

-No querías hacerlo, solo lo has hecho porque el director te lo ha dicho. ¿Acaso pensabas que no me iba a enterar, cuando recuperásemos cada uno nuestro cuerpo y ya no volviera a saber más de ti?

Hermione se sentía morir por dentro. Ella había sido la que, la misma noche anterior, había pensado que Draco Malfoy solo quería hacer "eso" con ella para quitarse un capricho más de su mente, para que fuera su gran trofeo en su recorrido sexual del colegio. Ella pensaba que el chico solo la quería para tener una noche de juerga y luego dejarla tirada. ¿Y ahora era él quien le reprochaba haber tenido… "_eso_" con él por interés? Lo peor de todo era que, posiblemente, así había sido.

-Yo no quería hacerlo por interés. Yo no quería hacerlo. Eres Draco Malfoy –le recalcó- y yo Hermione Granger. Somos completamente incompatibles, tanto socialmente como sexualmente. No podríamos estar…

-¿…Juntos?-terminó la frase por ella-. Granger, no puedes pretender acostarte con alguien solo cuando sepas que se va a casar contigo y que te dará dos preciosos hijos, un perro y una casa en la playa –se burló el chico-. Todo lo que venga después de hacer el amor con alguien ya vendrá, ¡solo hay que esperarlo! Pero parece ser que tu conmigo eso no lo esperabas, así que me alegro de haber aclarado las cosas lo antes posible –replicó el chico. Terminó de vestirse de cualquier manera y se apresuró a la puerta-. Bien hecho, _Draco Malfoy_.

¿Draco Malfoy acababa de indignarse porque ella no se había imaginado niños ni perros después de haber "hecho el amor" con él?

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

*Sobre la Edad de la señora Weasley… lo siento, pero tuve que inventármela solo un poquito para que coincidiera con lo que yo quería que Hermione entendiese ^^" hice trampas… pero me las perdonáis, ¿Verdad?

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	8. Conociendo a mi mejor amigo

**Siento el retraso! Realmente se me pasó la hora y no recordaba que era viernes, mil perdones! Ya se que mi mala costumbre de actualizar de noche me ha jugado una mala pasada, pero de verdad que no lo hice a propósito! Y bueno, cambiando el tema, espero que os guste este capítulo, porque he de decir que ya casi ha terminado el fic, le quedan… como 20 o 25 páginas de Word, así que espero que les aproveche, porque si están muy enganchados a él ya se acerca la fecha en la que lo echarán de menos =D**

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

¿Cómo podía haber pasado aquello? Se preguntaba a sí mismo el chico tumbado en su cama de premio anual. Había hecho una estupidez enorme, y ahora no sabía como iba a terminar aquello. EL viejo chiflado había sentenciado que solo podrían volver a sus cuerpos si tenían sexo con la otra persona, pero ¿Cómo es que no había funcionado la primera vez? O en cualquier caso, ¿Cómo iban a "intentar recuperar sus cuerpos" otra segunda vez si resulta que ahora no se hablaban?

Todo ello era lo que el rubio pensaba, mientras su estúpido y sobre-hormonado cuerpo de mujer no paraba de llorar, haciéndole sentir como un estúpido. Escuchó entonces pasos por las escaleras, y temiendo que fuera Harry se hizo, una vez más, como cada vez que el moreno subía, la dormida. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ginny, que le miraba con cara de comprensión desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Malfoy? –Preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Mi amiga no me quiere contar nada, se ha ido diciéndome que "se siente muy culpable". Y ahora te encuentro llorando en la habitación.

-No estoy llorando –replicó el chico, secándose los ojos-, el cuerpo de Hermione Granger está llorando. Yo no lloraría si fuera un chico. Es más, si fuera un chico no estaría en esta habitación, ni hablando contigo.

-Bueno, perdóname –le pidió la chica, y se hizo a un lado. Ella sacó entonces su varita y algo que había guardado dentro de su bolsillo envuelto en una servilleta diminuta-. ¿Te apetecen unos gofres con chocolate? –Preguntó, y formuló el hechizo Engorgio, tras el cual dos enormes gofres, con plato y cubiertos incluidos, aparecieron en la mano de la pelirroja, calentitos y blandos-.

-Sí que quiero –admitió el chico, y cogió un cuadrado de gofre con su tenedor-.

-Sé que mi amiga ha hecho algo mal. Nunca quiere hablar de algo cuando ella ha hecho algo mal, es una Gryffindor, es muy orgullosa. ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?

El chico estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que ella no era su amiga y que se marchara de allí, pero una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza le impulsó positivamente:

-Sí, te lo contaré. Hermione se ha acostado conmigo por interés –dijo. La chica Weasley abrió los ojos como platos, pero guardó silencio, pues ese tema no era uno de los más polémicos en la vida del Slytherin y supuso que habría algo más por contar-. Y el día anterior, ayer, en los baños de los prefectos, me dijo que no quería hacer nada más conmigo de lo que ya estábamos haciendo hasta el momento, porque…

-Espera, espera, ¿Hermione y tú estabais liados? –Preguntó, ahora sí que asombradísima-. ¿Cómo es que ella no me lo ha contado?

-No te lo ha contado, ¿eh? –Preguntó con sarcasmo-. Claro, es normal, ¿Cómo iba a permitir que su limpísimo expediente se manchara con alguien como Draco Malfoy?

-Malfoy, creo que esa frase la han dicho tus hormonas –le replicó la pelirroja-. Pero aun así comprendo que te sientas ofendido. ¿Tanto te ha molestado que ella se acostara contigo por interés? Pero –se interrumpió-, ¿Qué tipo de interés puede tener mi amiga para acostarse con un chico?

-Dumbledore le dijo que era necesario que nos… que tuviéramos sexo –se corrigió- para que nuestros cuerpos volvieran al mismo lugar de siempre.

-¡Que viejo más loco! –Exclamó la chica-. Y tú no lo sabías, ¿no? Ella no te lo dijo y simplemente quería hacer como si hubiera surgido, y cuando vuestros cuerpos se cambiaran de nuevo hacer como si fuera una sorpresa para ella –explicó acertadamente Ginny-.

-Exactamente. Soy un Slytherin y soy Draco Malfoy, han pasado más chicas que pergaminos por mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que se me pueda usar de esa forma, ¿no crees tú, Ginny? –le preguntó, al más puro estilo femenino-. Ella me dijo que no iba a hacer nada con ninguna persona hasta que no encontrara su "príncipe azul", pero se ha vendido por la primera promesa de regreso a su propio cuerpo que le han ofrecido.

-Hombre, tampoco se ha vendido exactamente, ¿no? Quiero decir que estabais liados, eso quiere decir que ocurriría tarde o temprano.

-No es tan sencillo –le explicó el rubio-. Ella se piensa que no existe el futuro con un Malfoy.

-Bueno… ¿Y existe ese futuro? –Le preguntó Ginny, emocionada por las sorprendentes palabras del chico-.

-Pues… no lo sé –admitió. ¿Por qué seguía dándole vueltas a todo eso? No lo comprendía del todo bien, o a lo mejor directamente no quería comprenderlo, pero daba la impresión de que se había ofendido porque quizás… quizás estuviera sintiendo algo por ella. Algo indefinido, pero algo que realmente le gustaba, por ella-. He de confesar que últimamente he pensado mucho en ello, incluso antes de que esto ocurriera, pero realmente no sé qué pensar de todo esto.

-Yo pienso que lo mejor es que le des un tiempo para que ella se piense bien lo que ha hecho y te pida perdón, si es que estás dispuesto a perdonarla. Si no estás dispuesto, supongo que tendrás que conocer a los padres de Hermione en verano y vivir con las comodidades de una familia de Muggles dentistas de clase media –se burló ella, terminándose su gofre de un mordisco-. Dale tiempo, Malfoy, mi amiga se retractará, sabe admitir cuando se ha equivocado… aunque le cueste algo de tiempo.

El cansado y hormonado cuerpo de Hermione Granger se tumbó en su cama, con un gran suspiro. Aquello le parecía completamente injusto, ¿Por qué tenía que definir ahora él sus sentimientos hacia ella, si de todos modos habían terminado teniendo sexo? Ella quería definir algo en aquella situación para poder dar ese paso, ¿tan poco costaba comprarla para que hiciera algo que no deseaba hacer? Porque… ¿no deseaba hacerlo, no?

Esa misma pregunta rondaba sobre la mente masculina de Draco Malfoy, pero lo pensaba Hermione Granger, que lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se la tragase, mientras repasaba tozudamente una y otra vez un tema de Runas antiguas que ya se sabía de memoria desde la primera vez que lo leyó. Ya cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo sin ningún resultado nuevo, se levantó y acarició a su águila, que no era suya pero le había cogido especial cariño esas últimas semanas, y luego se volvió a sentar, pensativa, en su cama.

-¿He hecho bien? –Se preguntaba en voz alta-. No comprendo aún como se me ha podido pasar por la cabeza mantener relaciones con Draco Malfoy, desde luego, pero lo que entiendo menos aun que eso es por qué este chico se ha molestado tanto. ¿No es eso lo que quería? –inquiría para sí misma-. Quiero decir, el mismo me lo ha pedido hace apenas quince horas, ambos desnudos en un baño solitario, pero ahora que he sido yo la que he dado el primer paso se ha sentido ofendido porque piensa que lo he hecho por interés (aunque un poco sí que ha sido así). ¿Podría ser que piense que ha sido utilizado? Quiero decir, todas hemos soñado alguna vez –le hablaba al águila, que la miraba desde debajo de su ala sin comprender una palabra- en tener una aventura tórrida y sensual con Draco Malfoy, pero ninguna hemos pensado en él fuera de esa fantasía, porque él no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Entonces paró de dar vueltas, pues se había levantado de la cama, por la habitación, y miró con horror al pájaro que en ese momento había decidido ignorarla y cerrar los ojos.

-Dios mío, ¿Y si yo he conseguido atrapar a Draco Malfoy?

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Al decidir que no iba a hablar con el chico hasta que ella estuviera nuevamente preparada para afrontar que esta vez era ella quien se había equivocado, se tumbó en la cama y durmió aquella noche mal y revuelta, pero a pesar de todo consiguió conciliar algo de sueño. A la mañana siguiente se vistió con parsimonia, deseando que en el tiempo de anudarse la corbata pasaran las siete horas de trabajo que le esperaban en las clases, pero lógicamente no fue así y tuvo que bajar con sus compañeros a desayunar. Siempre había notado que, aparte de los guardaespaldas particulares, Crabbe y Goyle, el grupo de los desayunos consistía en un chico moreno con cara de conejo que se llamaba Nott, la pesada de Pansy Parkinson y la envidiosa de Millicent Bulstrode. Y siempre al final de la fila de compañeros se encontraba el chico de color, y siempre tan callado que nunca hablaba con ella, siempre con los demás y nunca con ella. Siempre había ignorado a Draco Malfoy en la hilera, y no es que a ella le importara mucho, pero le resultaba extraño que alguien de Slytherin no quisiera relacionarse con un chico tan rico y con tantas influencias c omo el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Aquella mañana fue diferente.

-Buenos días –anunció al llegar a la sala común donde todo su ridículo séquito le estaba esperando. Pero en la esquina, apoyado en una columna y cruzado de manos y pies se hallaba el chico moreno y alto, con el cabello rapado y los ojos del color de la almendra, que ese día le miraba desafiantemente-.

-Buenos días, Draco –le dijo Pansy Parkinson. Se acercó a "él" con cuidado y le susurró al oído- creo que al fin Blaise se ha decidido a hablar contigo. No lo desaproveches, ¿vale?

Hermione sin comprender les dijo a todos que se adelantaran, y quedó en la sala común a solas con Blaise, que al parecer así se llamaba el chico, y éste se separó de la columna y se acercó.

-¿Qué coño es lo que está pasando? –le preguntó bruscamente. Hermione se quedó helada: ¿Y si el chico quería pelear con ella? Ella nunca había lanzado un puñetazo en su vida, solo una bofetada a Malfoy en tercero, ¡y era una chica y no podía recibir otra de vuelta!-.

-No entiendo que quieres decir –disimuló ella-.

-¿Entonces no sabes que llevas casi un mes sin hablar con tu mejor amigo? O peor, que yo llevo casi un mes sin reconocer al mío –le reprochó. Entonces Hermione lo comprendió todo: no era un secreto que su mejor amiga era Ginny Weasley, pero nadie se habría imaginado que Draco Malfoy tenía una mano derecha, y ella había pasado el mes entero por alto ese detalle, asumiendo que el chico tenía una vida superficial y sin amigos íntimos-. No sales con chicas, no vienes por las noches al fuego, no hablas conmigo, ni dejas que me acerque. Dejaste de hablarme de repente y me siento insultado y marginado. Te lo volveré a Repetir: ¿Qué coño te pasa, tío?

-Blaise, verás… ¿Tienes quince minutos? –le preguntó-. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, y quiero que tengas la mente abierta y que no te enfades. ¿Podrás hacer eso?

-Ya veremos –le contestó el chico, pero accedió a sentarse con él en los sillones de orejas junto al fuego.

-A ver, o primero que quiero que hagas es recordar bien el día en que dejé de hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas que pasó en la clase de pociones el día anterior a ese?

-¿El día en que Goyle derramó su poción matalobos? Bueno, y mata personas –bromeó-. Si, lo recuerdo, te manchaste la capa nueva y la túnica, saliste hecho un basilisco de la clase cuando sonó el timbre.

-Vale, eso lo recuerdas –dijo Hermione muy nerviosa-. ¿Recuerdas quien fue la otra persona que se manchó de poción?

-Fue alguien de Gryffindor… creo que Hermione Granger –intentó recordar el chico-.

-Pues… Encantado, Blaise Zabini, porque yo soy Hermione Granger –le soltó de sopetón. Ella esperó alguna reacción por su parte, tal vez gritarle o decirle que aquello era de mal gusto, pero lo que sin duda no esperaba era que el chico se riera a carcajadas-.

-Venga ya, no bromees con eso, tío –al ver que la expresión de su cara no cambiaba ni un poquito, entonces el chico se puso muy serio y frunció el entrecejo-. ¿En serio eres Hermione Granger? No puedo creérmelo.

-Créetelo, llevo un mes atrapada en el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, y él lleva un mes en mi cuerpo. Mi mejor amiga lo sabe… y ahora que sé que eres su mejor amigo, supuse que sería justo que tú también lo supieras…

-Pero eso no puede ser, ¡tú eres una Sangresucia! –le dijo casi con repulsión, pero trató de contenerse viendo que ella también contenía su cara de ofensa-. ¿Cómo pensáis solucionar todo esto?

-Bueno –le explicó Hermione-. Hemos descubierto que cuando nos tocamos, es decir, piel con piel, volvemos a nuestro cuerpo, y Dumbledore opina que debemos sentirnos lo más "nosotros mismo" posible mientras estamos así, y volveremos a la normalidad.

-Esto es lo más extraño que me ha ocurrido nunca, que mi mejor amigo se cambie de cuerpo con la mejor amiga de Harry Potter –confesó, dejando su cuerpo caer en el respaldo del sillón-.

-Bueno, tengo un nombre, ¿sabes? –se ofendió ella-.

-Ya, pero necesitas estudiar tres años para aprender a escribirlo, y al menos uno más para pronunciarlo –le rebotó el chico-. ¿Y tu ahora que piensas hacer?

-Bueno, verás, ayer Malfoy yo tuvimos una… pequeña aventura sin importancia –le definió ella-. Y se ha enfadado porque piensa que solo lo he hecho para recuperar mi cuerpo.

-¿Te has acostado con Draco Malfoy? –preguntó sarcástico el chico, levantando una de sus morenas cejas-. Eso sí que no me lo creo.

-Ya, pues ahora no me habla –dijo ella, triste-. Piensa que le he utilizado y se ha ofendido. ¡Él, que hasta hace un mes se enrollaba con cualquier chica que se estuviera quieta el tiempo suficiente!

-A ver, cálmate –le pidió el chico-. Y comencemos de nuevo. Hola –la saludó- me llamo Blaise Zabini.

-Y yo me llamo Hermione, pero eso ya lo sabes, aunque parece que no sepas escribirlo –le dijo, impaciente-, ¿Y porque no has venido a hablar conmigo en tanto tiempo? ¡No he sabido de tu existencia hasta que la cabeza hueca de Parkinson me lo ha dicho esta mañana!

-Oye, ¿puedo hacerte preguntas? –dijo curioso, ignorando la pregunta de Hermione-. Necesito saber detalles, solo por asegurarme de que no eres Draco y que no tengo que darte un puñetazo por tomarme el pelo de una forma tan desagradable –aclaró-.

-Sí, puedes preguntar, pero no sé si las responderé todas –le advirtió-.

-La primera: ¿Fuiste tú quien jugó en el equipo de Slytherin de quiddich el primer partido de la temporada? –le preguntó, completamente convencido de que ella no sabía volar-.

-Más o menos…

Hermione puso al chico al día durante toda la mañana, saltándose las tres primeras clases junto con él, y aquello la hizo sentirse mejor. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba tanto con nadie, pues su amiga Ginny se suponía que odiaba a Draco Malfoy y que no hablaba con él mas de cinco minutos seguidos, y aquello la hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. El muchacho, que resultó ser un gran jugador de ajedrez, estuvo echando unas partidas con ella mientras hablaban, hasta que llegaron al gran tema: la pelea el día anterior con Draco Malfoy.

-Eres una cretina –le reprochó-.

-Gracias, tu eres un Slytherin, que es el insulto más grande que se me ocurre en este momento –contraatacó ella, tras haberle contado todo-.

-Consigues que mi amigo, Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin y un putero prácticamente –le definió- esté besándose contigo por las esquinas, consigues tener una sesión de sexo con él en un aula (muy excitante para ser un experimento, por cierto), ¿Y luego te enfadas porque solo lo has hecho para recuperar tu propio cuerpo y no ha funcionado? Eso es tan rastrero que ni a un Slytherin se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo sin decírselo a la otra persona.

-Vaya, me haces sentirme genial –ironizó ella-. Ya sé que lo he hecho mal, pero no sé si él me… me atrae –escogió-, porque…

-No te confundas, tú sabes que estás planteando mal la cuestión –le regañó-. Sabes que te gusta, de una forma extraña y morbosa, pero te gusta. Lo que te da miedo a responder es, ¿Debe gustarte? ¿Es un error?

Mierda. Aquella era la misma respuesta que se había imaginado que le diría su amiga Ginny si hubiera estado en una situación semejante. Parecía ser que todos los mejores amigos eran iguales, calcomanías, siempre tenían las respuestas correctas.

-No quiero admitir que me atrae, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? Y claro –reflexionó ella, moviéndose con pequeños paseos por el frente de la chimenea encendida-, como hemos hecho… _eso,_ él había dado por sentado que ambos lo habíamos "admitido" al mismo tiempo, pero al yo tener una "excusa" para hacer "eso" ha pensado que una cosa quitaba la otra. Ha pensado que, por tener una excusa razonable para hacer lo que hice, necesariamente significa que yo no he admitido mis sentimientos, sean cuales sean… o algo así, ¿no? –Le preguntó Hermione al chico, quien asentía con su cabeza-.

-Tienes que disculparte, por lo menos. Luego ya veréis vosotros dos, chiflados de la vida, que haréis después.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Hermione decidió, aquella mañana de noviembre, casi quince días después de lo ocurrido en el aula vacía con Draco Malfoy, que hasta diciembre podía esperar una disculpa, que podía esconder la cabeza debajo de la tierra durante un poco más. Al fin y al cabo, si ya era duro reconciliarse con Ron por haberla acusado de que su gato matase a Scabbers, y más aún por haber mandado a desmontar la escoba de carreras de Harry, ¿cómo iba a disculparse con el ególatra de Draco si además la situación era al revés y era ella quien debía pedir disculpas de verdad?

Todo eso pensaba mientras caminaba con los alumnos de Slytherin a la clase de herbología, por cuyo camino caían helados y enormes copos de nieve, señal de una tormenta próxima. Ya había llegado el invierno, y dentro de un mes terminaría el primer trimestre. Ninguno de los dos lo había mencionado cuando estaban trabajando juntos en la biblioteca, pero: ¿Cómo iba a ser que iban a irse a sus casa por navidad si no eran ellos mismos? Hermione se había quedado alguna que otra vez para navidad, con Harry y Ron, pero desde luego Draco Malfoy siempre se había ido a su casa, a celebrar la navidad con sus primos y primas y sus enormes pavos y cochinillos asados con manzanas y ciruelas.

En la clase de la profesora Sprout no prestó demasiada atención, y tanto fue así que tuvieron que llamarle la atención por apretar demasiado el jugo fétido de la única Mimbulus Mimbletonia que no estaba hibernando. Hermione pensó con nostalgia en el pobre de Neville, que siempre recibía su ayuda en esta época tan cercana a los exámenes, y se preguntaba si le consultaría dudas a Malfoy, y si éste se las estaría resolviendo. Luego pensó en Harry y Ron, lo que estaría n haciendo esas noches de frío, imaginando que jugaban al ajedrez mágico en la chimenea mientras su cuerpo fingía leer un libro, en el que seguro que había escondida una revista de quiddich que leía Draco Malfoy. Y luego, inevitablemente, pensó en él.

Su pelo rubio era tan hermoso que cada mañana, cuando ella misma se peinaba y cepillaba, se sorprendía a veces acariciando sus puntas y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Sus ojos grises la cautivaban frente al espejo, en el cual ella no dejaba de mirarse porque, ¿Qué demonios? Ella era Draco Malfoy. Ella podía pasarse horas en soledad pensando en el cuerpo que no era suyo y que manejaba. Ella estaba sintiendo fuego por dentro cada vez que pensaba en los pocos e intensos momentos en los que había tenido un encuentro furtivo con Malfoy, y también (con las mejillas calientes y rojas de la vergüenza, o todo lo sonrosadas que se pueden poner las mejillas de Draco Malfoy) el único momento en el que ella había hecho el amor con él. Y luego volvió a pensar en su metedura de pata, que había provocado que ellos dos discutiesen y el se indignara y se marchara.

No podía esperar, fue lo que pensó mientras limpiaba de nuevo el jugo de la Mimbulus de la cara de su compañera. Ella debía disculparse con él inmediatamente.

Justo al sonar el timbre que daba fin a la ultima clase del día, los Slytherins y los Ravenclaws se abrieron paso por la nieve que había cubierto durante la hora el camino de vuelta al castillo, pero ninguno tan rápidamente como Draco Malfoy, que a vista de todos se estaba abriendo camino a zancadas, sin molestarse siquiera a derretir la nieve con su varita.

Subió precipitadamente la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal, e incluso se chocó con Hagrid, que desconcertado recibió un "disculpa" de la boca de Malfoy que no hubiera esperado recibir jamás. El chico negro de Slytherin, que subía con el resto de alumnos de su casa por la explanada, sonrió para sí mismo.

-Vamos, vamos… -jadeó la chica, buscando su cuerpo por los pasillos-. ¿Dónde estás, Malfoy? –mascullaba-.

Corrió hacia el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios de la sala común e Gryffindor, y efectivamente, junto con Ron y Harry, se encontraba su cuerpo, interpretando muy bien su papel, gruñendo desde encima de un libro y diciéndole a Ron lo insensible que era por no comprender la mente femenina. Quiso seguir corriendo hacia él, pero dando un patinazo que sonó por todo el pasillo como un grito agudo, se detuvo. Los ocho Gryffindor (las tres chicas y los cinco chicos) se detuvieron en seco y giraron para encontrarse el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy jadeando.

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Malfoy? Este es el pasillo de los Gryffindor –le espetó Harry antes de que ella pudiera contestar-.

-Lárgate, hurón, si no quieres que haya sangre en tus botas hoy –le amenazó Ron, pero Hermione, o mas bien el cuerpo de Hermione, dio un paso al frente-.

-Chicos, entrad, yo os alcanzo ahora –les dijo Draco en nombre de Hermione-.

-Pero…

-Confiad en mi. Y no hagáis preguntas –añadió, y su tono de voz se pareció tan poco al de ella misma que algo sospecharon los chicos antes de, junto a Lavender y Parvati, entrar completamente anonadados en la sala común, susurrando la contraseña para que el Slytherin no la oyera.

El chico, con su falda y sus zapaos de chica, caminó hasta su cuerpo con recelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó el chico descaradamente-.

-Quiero hablar… contigo –especificó ella-.

El chico la miró con una ceja arqueada, receloso de saber que pasaría a continuación.


	9. ¡Tengo un pene!

**Muy bien, chicas, lamento mucho decir que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, o el penúltimo, no lo sé bien aún, de esta entrañable historia. Aquí se resuelve casi todo lo que es resoluble, así que no os deprimáis porque intentaré que sea hermoso y satisfactorio para vuestras mentes curiosas. **

**Os mando mil besos a mis lectoras, que a pesar de ser menos a las que estoy acostumbrada no no significa que os valore ni mucho menos, sino que os he cogido especial cariño, porque sí me habéis seguido hasta el final y habéis confiado en que, a pesar de escribir el tópico mas topicazo del mundo mundial habéis confiado en que yo sabría hacerlo ameno, divertido, agradable, picante y diferente. **

**Espero haberlo conseguido por vosotras, porque sois el viento que hincha las velas de mi barco, mis preciosas viciosillas ^^,**

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

-Pensaba que no querías verme más.

-Vamos, Malfoy, yo…

-No me sirven ahora tus excusas, y tampoco me sirvieron antes –le espetó. Ella, a pesar de mirar el cuerpo femenino desde arriba, pues él era mucho más alto que ella, se encogió sobre sus hombros, claramente afectada-.

-Vamos a hablar, solo un segundo –propuso ella-. Podemos ir a hablarlo a la sala de los Menesteres, a un aula vacía, donde quieras.

-No. Vamos a mi dormitorio.

-Pero yo soy un Slytherin, ya no puedo ir al dormitorio de Gryff…

-He dicho a MI dormitorio, de Capitán del Equipo de Slytherin. Tengo una sala de descanso privada en el despacho de los vestuarios de Slytherin, donde hay un sofá y una mesa, con una maquina de café –explicó el chico, sintiendo que se estaba comportando de una manera más amable de lo que pretendía ser-.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Hermione-.

Los chicos anduvieron separados al menos dos metros el uno del otro, en fila india, de camino a los vestuarios. Hermione iba a la cabeza, y Draco intentaba seguirla rápidamente, a pesar que iba a ser él quien abriera la puerta con su llave.

Tan pronto llegaron a la sala de vestuarios de los Slytherins que Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que habían ido sus pies para poder zanjar el tema de una vez por todas. Draco miró bajo el felpudo, sacó una pequeña llave plateada y la introdujo en el ojo de la cerradura, haciéndola girar dos veces a la izquierda y otras tres a la derecha. Abrió la puerta girando el pomo y le ofreció el paso a Hermione.

Al entrar, la primera impresión que obtuvo fue la de un dormitorio colonial gigantesco y tétrico, en el que había dos butacas que rodeaban una mesa pequeña, una pizarra de entrenamientos que, lógicamente, contrastaba escandalosamente con la habitación, una cama individual de tamaño considerable, un armario para guardar escobas y un largo sofá enfrentado a una mesita de café. El chico le ofreció asiento, y ella se sentó en la butaca que tenía mas cercana, aun sorprendida por los vistosos y plateados muebles con tapizado en terciopelo verde (al mas puro estilo Slytherin) que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decirme ahora, Granger? –le preguntó el chico, cortante-.

-He venido para pedirte disculpas –le explicó ella-. Yo hice algo que estuvo mal, y no creo que pueda solucionarlo borrando lo sucedido, pero a lo mejor puedes aceptar mis disculpas, porque...

-Dime, ¿Hiciste el amor conmigo solo por el hecho de recuperar tu cuerpo, o hubo algo más?

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella escandalizada-.

-Ya me has oído, ¿Hubo algo más tras esa intención?

-Bueno –intentó explicarse ella-, yo realmente lo hice en ese momento porque Dumbledore me lo recomendó, pero…

-Entonces no hay más que hablar –zanjó el chico, y se levantó bruscamente de su butaca-. Espero que tus padres sean buenos dentistas, porque tienes una carie que es un poco inquietante, y me la tendrán que arreglar estas navidades.

-¡No! –exclamó ella con horror-. Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que no oigas lo que tengo que decir.

-Claro, porque tú lo has decidido así, ¿no? –le dijo el chico irónicamente-. Porque tú siempre lo decides todo por los demás –gritó-, y no se te ocurre pensar en otra cosa hasta que eres consciente de que te has equivocado –le reprochó. A la castaña le sorpendieron mucho esas palabras, pues le resultaron familiares-.

-¿Has estado hablando de mí con Ginny a mis espaldas? –exclamó, alzando la voz ella también-.

-Sí, porque ella es tu amiga, -especificó- y en cierto modo hemos llegado a llevarnos tolerantemente bien.

-Vaya, entonces no te importará que me haya aconsejado a venir a hablar contigo tu amigo Blaise, ¿no? –le resfregó ella. El chico abrió la boca de par en par, completamente atónito.

-¿Has hablado con Blaise sin consultármelo antes? –gritó, rojo de furia-. ¿Quién te ha mandado meterte en mi vida privada?

-Él se me acercó a mí anoche, yo no tuve ninguna culpa, ¡y además te recuerdo que es la bruta de Parkinson la que se mete en tu vida por ti, y en tus sábanas, por si fuera poco!

-¿Y a ti que te tiene que molestar lo que yo haga con mi vida privada, si tu misma has perdido la virginidad con tu enemigo del colegio por provecho propio?

-Eso no es así –dijo ella, dejando escapar dos lágrimas-.

-¡Es exactamente así! –dijo el chico, y volcó la butaca al suelo, irritado-. ¿Es que no entiendes lo que ha significado para mí? ¡Nunca me has resultado especialmente interesante, sexy, aduladora o sensual! ¿Nunca he podido permitirme el lujo de fantasear con la chica prohibida, la protegida de Potter y Weasley, la chica más odiada en mi familia dentro de los hijos de muggles, está escrito "prohibido el paso" por todos lados de tu cara! –le reclamó, como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa de todo eso-. Era fácil no pensar en ti como una chica, hasta que yo fui esa chica, y no tuve más remedio que conocerte, y…

-¡Eres un imbécil como la copa de un pino, niñato engreído y egoísta! –le gritó ella entonces, interrumpiéndole-. ¡Gracias una vez mas por recordarme que soy una doña nadie, y que nunca voy a ser suficiente para alguien como tú! –le regañó-.

-No lo entiendes, sigues sin entenderlo –le decía el rubio, que se había sentado a los pies de la cama y se enterraba el rostro en las manos-.

-¡Tú si que no entiendes nada! ¡NADA! –gritó ella, que se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a zancadas hasta su propio cuerpo-. ¡No entiendes que hice el amor contigo porque te… te…! –ella ahogó sus palabras en ese momento porque un beso las había roto en el borde de sus labios en un solo momento, y cerró los ojos para imaginar, soñar y dejarse llevar. Sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y hacerla caer a la cama, y entonces su labios se separaron. Y abrió los ojos.

A pesar del contacto con su piel, y a pesar de su intenso beso, ella seguía siendo un chico, mientras que ella veía su cuerpo tumbado bajo el de Draco Malfoy, que seguía siendo suyo. Por primera vez, aquello fue completamente indiferente. Fue igual que si ella tuviera pechos y una vagina, igual que si sus rizos castaños, que acariciaba en ese momento, los luciera ella en su cabeza. Nada de todo aquello era importante, ella quería demostrar… quería hacerle saber a él, Draco, que no había accedido a participar en algo tan intimo si no estuviera de verdad enam…

-Granger… seguimos siendo el otro –le dijo el rubio entre jadeos-.

-¿Y eso te importa? –le replicó ella, dándole un segundo beso-. Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de hacer cambiar las cosas. Nosotros no –especificó, viendo como el chico abría su propia boca para protestar-. Lo nuestro. Lo que llevamos meses fingiendo que no existe.

El chico miró su propio cuerpo sorprendido, pero aquella tensión que ambos sentían recorrer toda su espina dorsal le hizo pensar. Le hizo dejarse llevar por ella, y pudo sentir como tocaba con sus manos los fuertes pectorales que lo rodeaban. Ahora sentía como una mujer, ahora era capaz de sentir como nunca antes había sentido. Simplemente eran un hombre y una mujer, independientemente de quien fuese cada uno. Lo único que sentía era que su cuerpo de mujer deseaba aquel cuerpo masculino a su alrededor, regalando caricias y besos, mientras que se deleitaba con las yemas de sus dedos enredadas en su cabello rubio. Los millones de nervios que ambos tenían en punta se tensaron cuando notaron que una erección se pegaba todo lo posible hasta el vientre totalmente recto del cuerpo de la chica, que soltó un suspiro exasperado.

Aquella situación, que debería haberles parecido, cuanto menos, muy extraña, fue pasada completamente por alto por ellos, quienes prácticamente intentaban comerse entre ellos, con un fuerte pulso de sus labios que decidiría que no existía un vencedor. Caricias, besos, sus cuerpos acalorados bajo la ropa… pronto comenzaron ambos a desnudar al otro con parsinmonia, con mimos y siendo atentamente observados por el otro. Los chalecos cayeron al suelo con poca gracia, las camisas se desabotonaron, la falda se subió y los pantalones hicieron un ruido estrepitoso al caer con su cinturón al suelo. El Pecho desnudo de Draco Malfoy estaba completamente pegado al torso de Hermione, quien no parecía muy escandalizada al verse a si misma desnuda rente a los ojos de Draco Malfoy, que la miraba desde su cuerpo con deseo. Ella observó que su cuerpo despedía un suave calor, mezclado con un olor a moras de su baño diario que hizo que se volviera loca y salvaje por un solo segundo. Besó sus pechos con suavidad, acarició su cuello desnudo y cruzó una mirada con su nariz, llena de pequitas tostadas por el sol reflejado en la nieve.

Él puso una mano en su propio torso, como queriendo que ella terminara tumbándose bajo él en la pequeña cama individual, pero aquella vez fue diferente, y él tuvo que tumbarse en los almohadones mientras ella, muy lentamente, retiraba sus braguitas con sus huesudos y afilados dedos de varón. El chico se sintió profundamente cohibido ante tal gesto, aunque por alguna extraña razón no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo que aquello estuviese sucediendo. Por primera vez, Hermione no se avergonzó de sufrir una erección, por primera vez no pensaba en ella misma como una mujer atrapada en un cuerpo desconocido. Lo que hubiera por fuera no importaba, eso era irrelevante en los sentimientos… En ese momento lo importante era el conjunto, ellos dos sudando en la cama y a punto de colapsar sus nervios frente a lo que parecía inevitable.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de verdad? –le preguntó Hermione al chico, que sonrió y empujó un poco sus calzoncillos de seda negros, haciéndola aparecer desnuda ante sus ojos-.

A Hermione eso le bastó para apoyar sus manos entre la cabeza de su cuerpo, apartando sus propios rizos con las manos y notando la gran oleada de calor humano que despedían sus mejillas, completamente rojas de excitación. Se hizo un hueco entre las tiernas y calientes piernas de mujer, y miró de reojo hacia abajo antes de introducirse poco a poco en su cuerpo.

La sensación fue tan diferente que pronto pensó que podría acostumbrarse. No tenía la necesidad de gemir fuertemente, como seguramente hubiera hecho estando en su cuerpo de chica, pero sí oyó con excitación como su acompañante no podía evitar gemir levemente, lo cual encendió una llama en su pecho. Fue una sensación tan intensa que tuvo miedo de terminar a penas hubiese empezado. Optó por mover sus caderas con lentitud, mientras Draco enterraba los dedos en su espalda y los subía con desesperación hasta su cabeza y su pelo, atrayendo con brusquedad su rostro para apretar con los dientes su labio inferior. Hermione notó aquella gran presión de nuevo, aquello que no tenía nada que ver con su primera sensación como mujer aquel día, en el aula vacía.

Draco por su parte, tumbado en la cama, sintió presión, una fuerte presión en su interior, y aquello le hizo sorprenderse. No era habitual poder experimentar ese tipo de sensaciones en un chico de dieciséis años, pero, definitivamente, comenzó a pensar que aquello no era tan impresionante como vivirlo desde un cuerpo de varón. O eso pensó hasta que recibió una segunda embestida del cuerpo que lo invadía desde encima suya, y entonces volvió a sentir ese calambre que parecía acudir a poco rato, poco a poco, muy diferente del placer constante que recibía cuando él estaba poseyendo a una mujer.

Ambos deseosos de continuar, movieron sus caderas, prácticamente rozándose por completo, mientras que vivían su nuevo papel con intensidad y algo de miedo. No sabían que iba a ocurrir a partir de entonces, cuando el único contacto que habían podido recibir de sus propios cuerpos ya no existía, cuando ya nunca más podrían sentir de nuevo que vivían en si mismos, tocando a la otra persona. Ya eran del sexo opuesto, ya no podían tocarse mutuamente para sentir que eran de nuevo un chico o una chica.

Aquel pensamiento viajaba por las mentes de ambos, mientras que los nervios y la pasión se entremezclaban en sus alientos y sus cuerpos empapados, Hermione moviéndose con más rapidez, Draco haciendo esfuerzos por no chillar mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda que tenía encima, hasta que ambos, prácticamente agotados, notaron como a su garganta acudía el grito que acompañaba al mas intenso de los climax, que hizo que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran por un momento, apretados uno contra el otro.

Tras este intenso instante, en el que los ojos de ambos estuvieron en pleno contacto durante lo que a ellos les parecieron días, cerraron los ojos, con los dedos entrelazados, y Hermione, con el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, se tumbó apretadamente a su lado, respirando con dificultad y notando los jadeos incesantes de su compañero sobre su pecho.

-No lo hice por cambiar nuestros cuerpos de nuevo –le aseguró ella-. Eso solo fue la excusa que utilicé para hacer esto, para hacer lo que tenía tantas ganas de hacer, sin sentirme culpable.

-¿Culpable? –le preguntó el chico-. No entiendo por qué deberías haberte sentido culpable. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No es eso, no es tan sencillo –le replicó Hermione, mirándole por el rabillo del ojo-. Yo siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería con un hombre bueno, amable, cariñoso, atento, y que me amara. Y no esperaba que Draco Malfoy…

-Ah –la interrumpió el chico, sintiéndose de pronto muy tenso y enfadado-, y en lugar de un chico perfecto encontraste a Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Y eso te hizo arrepentirte.

-No fue exactamente así –le dijo ella, asustada por el tono autoritario de la voz del chico-. Realmente, cuando hice… en fin, "eso", contigo, pensé que había estado ciega, atolondrada.

-¿Ya no quisiste esperar a un chico perfecto y te conformaste conmigo? –le espetó con amargura, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué estaba adoptando esa actitud tan infantil-.

-No… realmente pensé seriamente que a lo mejor tú eras ese chico bueno, amable, cariñoso, atento, y que me… bueno, no exactamente que me ama, pero tu me entiendes –dijo ella rápidamente, como si así sus palabras sonaran menos pesadas-. En fin, quiero decir que, aunque seas un arrogante, creído, orgulloso, repelente, engreído y ostentoso imbécil –le dijo con un guiño de sonrisa en sus ojos- no quiere decir que en el fondo no puedas llegar a ser bueno y amable y todas esas cosas, ¿no?

-Eso te lo ha metido Blaise en la cabeza –le reprochó el-.

-Blaise me hizo plantearme las cosas con realidad –le confesó ella, apretando su mano aún-. Me hizo admitir que existía algo, Malfoy. Yo no dejaba de preguntarme si sentía algo por ti, por todo esto, pero la pregunta correcta era (y me imagino que tu pregunta correcta también lo es) "¿Esto que existe está bien? ¿Quiero hacer esto realmente, o me perjudicará?".

El chico notó un nudo en su garganta, puesto que eso era exactamente lo que Weasley le había dicho en un principio. Era muy difícil que dos personas como Hermione y él mismo admitieran lo que sentían así como así, después de tantísimas peleas y meteduras de pata a lo largo de seis años. Y si aquello llegaba realmente a alguna parte, sería realmente difícil mantenerlo a flote, puesto que las discusiones y riñas estaban aseguradas al 100%, por no mencionar los piques entre ellos y sus amigos si la noticia se diera a conocer.

-¿Y piensas que saldríamos perjudicados si…? en fin, es un caso completamente hipotético –se apresuró a aclarar Malfoy, mirándola con intención de parecer despreocupado-.

-Pienso que sería difícil. Que habría que ser discretos, y que hay mil maneras de que esto pudiera salir mal –se lamentó ella-.

-Pero con voluntad…

-La voluntad no lo es todo –le dijo ella cortante-. No lo es. La voluntad es prácticamente una utopía. Tus padres de desheredarían, te repudiarían en Slytherin, y a mi mis compañeros dejarían de hablarme. Por no decir que Ron y Harry se molestarían mucho conmigo, y quizá no me hablaran nunca más –le dijo con pena ella-.

-Con voluntad solo no se puede, eso es verdad –le aclaró el chico, girándose de lado para estar frente a frente con ella-, pero con algo más…

-¿Algo más? –preguntó ella, extrañada-. ¿Pretendes hechizar a todos los que se opongan a esto, o que?

-Me refiero a que una relación no se mantiene por voluntad si no tiene cimientos –le explicó el chico, intentando parecer de nuevo despreocupado y natural-. Se necesita algo más ahí para decidir que una pareja se apoye en la voluntad para seguir adelante, ¿no?

-¿Te refieres a…? –comenzó ella, pero el chico la volvió a interrumpir-.

-Granger, vamos, ¿Tu crees que te gusto? –le preguntó el chico, directamente. Ella pudo notar que, aunque la pregunta iba dirigida a sí misma, el se había puesto muy colorado dentro de su cuerpo-.

-Pujes claro que sí, imbécil, ¿Por qué crees que acabo de tener mi primera eyaculación con un cuerpo de hombre, por curiosidad morbosa? –le gruñó ella, sintiéndose muy ofendida-. Lo he hecho porque sabía que eras tú quien estaba conmigo. En cambio tú pareces hablar del tema como el que habla del tiempo que hará en el próximo partido de Quiddich.

-Se me hace complicado decir cosas de ese tipo, joder –le replicó entonces el rubio, incorporándose-. Nunca le he dicho este tipo de cosas a ninguna chica. Aunque en la práctica seas un chico –añadió-. No es sencillo.

-Sí lo es –se enfadó ella, también incorporándose detrás de él y soltando su mano-. Solo tienes que decir: "Hermione Granger, me gustas".

-Antes me bebo una solución de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir –espetó el rubio, cogiendo su ropa de mujer e intentando cerrar su camisa-.

-¿Pero es cierto, no? Entonces no debería ser tan difícil decirlo –le dijo ella, yendo a por sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos negros-.

-¿Por qué es tan importante decirlo? Ambos sabemos ya que está pasando aquí, y lo veo innecesario porque…

-… porque nunca, jamás, ha salido una palabra bonita de tu boca que fuera dirigida a la Sangresucia Granger – comentó ella, muy atareada en encontrar los restos de su ropa-. Aunque ya supongo que no debiera ser de extrañarse. ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Y que quieres que te diga, que eres en este reino la mas hermosa? –le preguntó irónicamente, imitando el cuento de los hermanos Grimm-. Es que no lo eres, aunque a mi me gustas eso no significa que haya chicas menos hermosas que tú, ni menos quejicas, empollonas, sabelotodo, morenas, pecosas, y que tengan esas piernas tan… bueno, tus piernas son las mejores, -aceptó el chico sonriendo- pero…

-Cállate ya, no es por eso –le dijo la chica, y miró sus manos, miró un poco mas abajo y se sorprendió al ver, por primera vez en tres semanas, sus pechos desde sus propios ojos-. Malfoy, soy una chica.

-Y yo un chico, pero eso creo que lo teníamos claro desde hace mucho –ironizó él, agachado bajo la cama buscando el sujetador-. Y también quedamos en que eso no influye en…

-No, no lo entiendes, mírate.

El chico se incorporó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que apenas le había costado esfuerzo hacerlo. Miró sus manos, con su manicura aún perfecta y sus piernas, peludas de vello rubio, como debían ser. Y por poco le da un infarto al ver desde hacía tanto tiempo su pene escondido en las colgaduras de ropa de mujer que había ido recogiendo por el suelo. Miró entonces a Hermione, que sonreía radiante con la ropa de Slytherin colgada del brazo y que se tapaba con la mano libre sus pechos una y otra vez.

-Esto no será un efecto retardado, ¿No? –preguntó ella mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados. Se tocó un poco el pelo, y pudo notar que estaba mejor cuidado de lo que ella se había procurado mantenerlo jamás-. Quiero decir que…

-Que antes no pudimos volver a nuestros cuerpos tocándonos –terminó por ella el chico-. Pero… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Tengo un pene!

-Eres idiota –le sonrió Hermione, lanzándole su ropa y recogiendo la suya por el camino-. Estoy emocionada, ¿tu no lo estas?

-No sé como comportarme, hace ya casi tres meses que no… -dijo el chico, con una sonrisa boba plantada en su cara-. Pero, ¡volvemos a ser nosotros mismos! –Se alegró, y corrió hacia la chica, que ya estaba casi vestida, y la alzó en el aire dando un par de volteretas-.

-Si –dijo ella, pero su sonrisa de ánimo para Malfoy se había ido resbalando por su cara hasta no dejar ni rastro de ella. El chico la bajó y la miró confuso-.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre, Granger? Sé que vivir en mi cuerpo es una experiencia inolvidable y sabrosa –presumió el, con una sonrisa de suficiencia-, pero de ahí a que no quieras tu propio cuerpo…

-No es eso –dijo ella, y terminó de ponerse bien los calcetines mientras el chico se comenzaba a vestir-. Es que… ya no podremos vernos más, Malfoy.

El chico se detuvo con la camisa a medio abotonar, completamente anonadado. La chica miraba triste al suelo desde la cama, donde se había sentado, y él aún no comprendía por qué esa cara tan mustia. Después de todo, ellos habían recuperado su cuerpo ya, y por si fuera poco antes de las primeras vacaciones, justo a tiempo para volver cada uno a su hogar. Y cuando volvieran seguirían pasándose los apuntes y…

-Un momento –dijo el chico, sentándose al lado de ella-. ¿Estás segura de eso? Porque aunque no nos debamos pasar más nuestros apuntes y volvamos a nuestras clases, podríamos…

-¿Podríamos quedar y desvelar a todo el mundo que Hermione Granger, la Sangresucia, y Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes, tienen un lío? –dijo irónicamente ella-. Claro, la g ente lo verá de lo mas corriente, por no decir lo contentísimas que se van a poner las chicas de Hogwarts cuando se enteren de que la única que no había babeado por tus ojos ahora está contigo. Y por no hablar de…

-¿De que más? –replicó molesto el chico-. Les debería importar un pepino lo que nosotros hagamos o dejemos de hacer, Granger, ¿No crees? –le dijo, mirándola a la cara-. Nunca hubiera pensado que eras una chica que de dejaba influir por los cotilleos de la gente.

-Y no lo soy, pero… -ella se giró y tomó la mano del chico, que sonreía de medio lado, orgulloso de haberse salido con la suya una vez más-. Es que tu eres un cotilleo muy grande.

-Habló la mejor amiga de "El elegido" –le espetó-. Vamos, coge tu capa. Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore.


	10. Cinco días

**AAAAA Lo siento lo siento y mil veces lo siento! perdonadme, per ose acercan los exámenes finales, y ayer estuve estudiando todo el día y me quedé dormida... pero es que si no apruebo en septiembre no puedo hacer selectividad, y si no hago selectivivdad no puedo entrar en la carrera! **

**En fin, que se me hizo muy tarde, y pido perdon por el dia de retraso. Aún así espero que lo disfruteis, es realmente largo pero aun con todo es muy sintetizante. Y de paso, os recomiendo mi historia "Esclavo de tus piernas" que en solo unos días recopiló la mitad de reviews que esta historia en 2 meses, jajaja. Bueno...**

**A disfrutar!**

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Draco y Hermione salieron juntos del despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, desde el cual el hombre les había felicitado por haber comprendido sus palabras a la perfección. A pesar de que ellos realmente no habían comprendido del todo lo que había ocurrido apenas dos horas antes, se limitaron a darle las gracias y salir de su despacho. Fuera pudieron comprobar que había gente que estaba corriendo por los pasillos, llegando tarde a su ultima clase, o a los del equipo de quiddich de Ravenclaw, que se apresuraban a bajar por las escaleras hasta el campo de quiddich para su entrenamiento de antes del partido contra Hufflepuff.

Cuando Hermione se despidió de Malfoy con un tímido beso en los labios, y el chico se fuera a grandes zancadas hasta el giro del pasillo perdiéndose de vista, ella entró por primera vez desde hacía casi tres meses en su sala común.

Allí estaba Ginny, que le hizo señas para que se acercara a las escaleras de caracol.

Respirando hondo, la chica sonrió, con su limpia y añorada dentadura, y se acercó a su amiga con paso decidido.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

**Nada cambia cuando eres tú… salvo tú mismo.**

Hermione ya había estudiado suficiente, estaba nerviosa, atacada, inquieta, preocupada y ansiosa. Los exámenes del EXTASIS se iban a producir en una hora, en el gran comedor. Ella había repasado y repasado mil veces sus apuntes de Runas, Aritmancia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones, deseando por todos los medios que su mente no se quedara en blanco. Repasó una vez más el texto de Runas que tenía en las manos, y sintió una oleada de añoranza al ver que sus apuntes eran los que Draco Malfoy, al principio del curso, había tomado con su propia letra cuando estaba habitando su cuerpo.

Echaba de menos aquellas quedadas de estudio en la biblioteca.

Al oír al anciano mago que instaba a pasar al gran comedor a los alumnos apellidados de la "A" a la "M", Hermione se sobresaltó: ¿Ya había pasado una hora desde que comenzó a repasar sentada en el suelo del vestíbulo, a las puertas del gran comedor?

Entró muy nerviosa, con sus compañeros de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y con Ernie MacMillan, que le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro en señal de suerte. Hermione le correspondió con una tímida sonrisa antes de ocupar su asiento. El Gran comedor, al ser tan grande y tener capacidad para tantos alumnos, había sido dividido en tres secciones por biombos translúcidos, para que otros alumnos que cursaran también una asignatura de pocos alumnos tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer el examen sin esperar con el Comedor vacío a que terminaran cuatro alumnos, más o menos. El lugar frente a las sillas de los profesores era el de los alumnos de Runas Antiguas; en medio, seguidamente de su posición, se encontraban los alumnos de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, que solo contaba con siete alumnos; y por último se encontraban los alumnos de Historia de la Magia e Historia de la MediMagia.

Casi se sale su corazón por sus labios cuando lo vio.

Draco Malfoy estaba, una vez más y como el resto de los examinados, completamente absorto en la lectura de se gran fajo de apuntes de historia, aprovechando los últimos minutos que había antes de recibir la carpeta con el formulario del examen. Hermione no se percató de que el suyo propio estaba en la mesa hasta que la profesora vector le dio unos golpecitos a la mesa con la varita. Este sonido realizado en el mas completo silencio hizo que Malfoy, al igual que la mayoría, levantara la cabeza en busca de tan molesto ruido. Y sus miradas se encontraron, por primera vez en casi seis meses.

Sus ojos castaños tuvieron que controlar el impulso de no mirar la hoja del examen durante toda la hora, de observar únicamente la afilada nariz y el pálido rostro del chico, que a su vez parecía tener problemas para relajar su creciente nerviosismo y la ansiedad que le provocaban esos ojos del color del ámbar. Observó con completa atención como ella giraba bruscamente la cabeza, haciendo ondear al viento su engreñado cabello. Le pareció oler su aroma a lavandas en el aire removido por sus cabellos, recogidos en la parte alta de su cabeza por dos trenzas que la coronaban, dejando el resto suelto por su espalda. Realmente no había aprendido nada, pensó Draco, si después de seis meses volvía a tener el cabello como un león después de una pelea. Irónico, pues ella era una orgullosa leona.

El examen dio comienzo con un sonido de campanillas, y entonces no pudo observarla más, aunque su mente se dividiera entre el deber y sus cavilaciones.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

Hermione dio un largo suspiro cuando por fin pudo salir al aire libre en las inmediaciones del castillo. Sus libros aún descansaban sobre sus brazos cuando, con un profundo respirar, se sentó debajo de un árbol cercano a la puerta principal del castillo. Allí, bajo la sombra del árbol, podía ver a los chiquillos corriendo, disfrutando de los últimos días de colegio antes de volver a casa a pasar el verano. Ella, tras ir a su hogar ese verano, ya no volvería a pisar Hogwarts. La carrera que más pasaba por su mente era, sin duda alguna, la de la Banca, con sus conocimientos de Runas y Aritmancia y sus casi aseguradas cinco Matrículas de Honor en Brujería.

La idea de una carrera no la entusiasmaba demasiado, al fin y al cabo ella soñaba en ser médico cuando era una niña muggle y sin conocimiento de sus poderes mágicos. Eso la llevó a pensar en las clases especiales de Historia de la Medimagia, e irremediablemente pensó en Malfoy.

Siempre Malfoy.

Justo en aquel momento el chico bajaba por las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, dispuesto a tomar un poco de sol con un libro debajo del brazo y sus dos amigotes forzudos junto a él. Blaise seguía a los otros chicos con mirada precavida, y cuando miró a Hermione inclinó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, en modo de saludo. Hermione sonrió un poco al chico, que sorprendentemente se acercaba a su árbol, a la vista de todo el mundo y sin ningún tipo de pudor Anti-Gryffindor.

-Buenos días, Granger –saludó-. Me preguntaba si podríamos compartir la sombra de este árbol mientras charlamos un poco.

-Cla-claro –le concedió ella-. Siéntate, quitaré mis libros de…

No terminando la frase, ella se apartó y cogió sus pesados libros, colocándolos en la otra parte del tronco donde nadie estaba sentado, y el chico se sentó junto a ella, aunque a una distancia prudente.

-Dime, Granger, ¿Qué tal los EXTASIS? Me han dicho que has terminado tu examen de Aritmancia en un tiempo récord.

-Solo quince minutos antes, no es para tanto –dijo ella, modesta, aunque poniéndose roja de vergüenza-. Yo he visto como hacías el de Runas Antiguas, dos sillas por delante de mí. Te veía muy seguro de ti mismo.

-Me ha salido bien –aceptó el chico-. Aunque si tuviste tiempo para observarme es que tú también has podido superarlo sin problemas.

-Ya –meditó ella. Luego le miró a los ojos, castaños como los de ella, y entonces suspiró-. Es por él, ¿No es así?

-Sí, es por él –dijo el chico, comprendiendo a la perfección quien era "él" y por qué Hermione había suspirado-. Lleva meses sin hablar, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Siempre está huraño y ya no quiere llevar chicas a su dormitorio.

-Vaya, si que debe estar rendido –ironizó ella-.

-No seas así, Granger. Lo último que él esperaba era que las cosas fueran como antes cuando volvierais a ser quienes sois. Guardaba esperanza.

-Eso no es mi culpa –se defendió ella, ofendida-. Yo no me atrevía a acercarme a él, siempre rodeado de Slytherins… y yo siendo una Sangresucia. ¿Acaso crees que no noto los ojos de mis compañeros en la nuca porque estoy sentada bajo un árbol hablando con Blaise Zabinni? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido-.

-comprendo eso, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no has intentado comunicarte… por ejemplo, con lechuza –dijo el chico, dándole una idea-.

La verdad era que Hermione lo había pensado, pero aquello le parecía muy arriesgado e improbable. Por un lado, si utilizaba a Pigwidgeon seguramente Ron le exigiera a cambio saber quien era el destinatario, leer la carta o enviarlo él, en pos de pasar mas tiempo con ella, el pobre iluso. Por otro lado, estaba Harry, tan receloso de su contacto con los Slytherins en los primeros meses de curso, sobretodo con Malfoy en la biblioteca y en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, que no le dejaría a Hedwig si no era por una buena razón, y Harry ya sabía que a Hermione le habían asignado una lechuza del colegio para que llevara el correo a sus padres, por lo que esa excusa no era factible. ¿Qué opción le quedaba, ir a ver a Dumbledore para que cediera una lechuza del colegio para cartearse con su amor secreto? Eso sonaba tan ridículo como vergonzoso.

-Yo no dispongo de una lechuza –se limitó a responder -. Además, el podría haberse puesto en contacto conmigo si hubiese querido. Tiene a la mitad del colegio en el bolsillo, se las habría ingeniado.

-No, si pensaba que tú no querías verle a él. Los viejos miedos vuelven, Granger, ¿O es que ya no recuerdas aquella pelea que os tuvo dos semanas sin hablar con el otro? –le recordó el chico-. Tu actitud cauta con respecto a no hablar con él le ha hecho pensar que quizás al fin y al cabo el llevara razón, que él no te interesaba y que solo querías recuperar tu cuerpo.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad! –Exclamó indignada Hermione, con los cabellos alborozados de menear la cabeza-.

-Pero tú no estabas ahí para decírselo. En realidad, no estabas ahí para nada en partículas, simplemente no estabas.

-Pero yo… él tampoco… lo que él piense no es culpa mía –le replicó de nuevo Hermione, orgullosa como la leona que era-.

-Ya –sentenció el chico. Se apoyó en una mano y se aupó hasta levantarse del suelo. Dio media vuelta y, antes de irse, añadió-, pero no estaría de más que por una vez dieras tu brazo a torcer. No te haría daño y harías feliz a alguien que lo está pasando mal.

Hermione maldijo por lo bajo al chico, mientras cogía sus cosas y se apresuraba a esconderse de las miradas de sus compañeros, que la observaban charlar con el Slytherin como quien habla con un basilisco sobre como está el tiempo.

Al llegar a la habitación de los premios anuales pudo comprobar que Harry ni siquiera se había molestado en recoger sus pertenencias, que estaban desparramadas por el suelo, las cómodas y el baño. Ella, por su parte, lo había recogido todo excepto sus libros (que aún no había conseguido encajar en ninguno de sus dos baúles) y los objetos de higiene personal. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama de Harry, que estaba deshecha aún, e inevitablemente volvió a su memoria aquel recuerdo, aquel hermoso pensamiento que llevaba meses reprimiendo: Ella y él, ambos desnudos, piel con piel y sudorosos, cansados y plenos, fundiéndose en uno, mientras no cesaban de mirarse a los ojos con tal intensidad que parecían escaparse llamaradas de ellos, sus manos acariciando piel húmeda, y siendo acariciada igualmente por otras tan poderosas, grandes y fuertes que la hacían sentir infinitamente protegida…

Hermione volvió a la realidad de un portazo a la pared, más concretamente del portazo que Ginny había dado con la puerta de roble contra el muro de piedra de su habitación. La pelirroja parecía realmente furiosa, y la verdad es que a Hermione ya le parecía intuir por qué y le daba miedo la apremiante acusación que saldría de un momento a otro de su boca:

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó, seria, mientras hermione la miraba intentando parecer un corderillo inocente y bobo-.

-¿Ha-hacer que? –contestó, colocándose sentada en la cama y acomodándose los rizos-.

-Luna me ha dicho que has hablado con Zabinni bajo un árbol, en publico, con gente mirándoos –dijo ella, a quien en cada palabra se le podían distinguir las chispas de la rabia.

-Vamos, Gin, no eres mi madre. Yo puedo hablar con quien yo quiera –le dijo ella entonces, mirándola con los ojos de la profesora Mcgonagall-. Además, si hace tiempo que te gusta, no lo puedes negar.

-¿Qué? A mi me gusta Harry, Harry es mi novio, vamos a tener muchos hijos que se llamarán Sandra, Xavier, Amanda y Harry Junior, y tú no vas a poder hacer nada por impedirlo –sentenció ella-. Y lo que sienta o no por otros hombres solo es una prueba que he de superar por mi profundo amor a Harry –dijo solemnemente. A Hermione le dio la risa-.

-recién sacado del horno de Sonrisas y Lágrimas, ¿eh? –Preguntó dañinamente Hermione-. Déjame que te diga que de esa conversación tan "impura" como la ven los Gryffindor he sacado algunas perlitas que me hubiera gustado contarte, pero como parece ser que prefieres regañarme… -disimuló-.

El efecto fue inmediato.

-Cuéntamelo todo, amiga –la instó Ginny-.

-Bueno, lo intentaré. Recuerdas que averiguamos con mucho esfuerzo la manera de volver a ser nosotros mismos, ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione cautamente-.

-Recuerdo. Sigue.

-Recuerdas también que me negué en rotundo a desvelarlo porque era magia muy especial y no quería que te avergonzaras de mí, ¿Cierto?

-Como que mi pelo es rojo, pero no sé que has averiguado aún, porque todo lo que me has dicho ya lo sabemos –se quejó la pelirroja-.

-Eres una impaciente. Verás, nunca te he contado el tipo de magia que utilizamos porque es magia antigua y no lo consigo comprender, pero… el proceso tu lo habrías entendido si te lo hubiera explicado, y ahora necesito una amiga con quien cavilar, y…

-Suéltalo ya, hombre.

-Hice… hice "eso" con Malfoy –dijo muy rápido, esperando la reacción de ginny.

Ésta no se hizo esperar mucho. Si hubiera tenido algo entre las manos sin lugar a dudas se le hubiera caído. La boca se le había desencajado, y lo único que era capaz de articular eran unos débiles "pe… pe… pe..." seguidos de una rápida y emocionada respiración.

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando ocurrió! –le reclamó la chica-.

-Bueno… tal vez porque no fue solo una vez –dijo ella, colorada-.

-¿De verdad? ¡Por eso ibas a la biblioteca tanto tiempo después de volver a tu cuerpo! Era un romance secreto, ¿a que sí? Os habéis estado encontrando a escondidas, con un colchón viejo en un armario de escobas, y…

-No, Ginny, ése es precisamente mi problema –le suspiró-. Cuando… La última vez que… (en fin, ya me entiendes), él no cambió de cuerpo al tocarme, y yo tampoco. Así que tuvimos que hacer… "eso", pero yo seguía siendo Malfoy y, en definitiva, un hombre. Eso fue lo que ocurrió antes de cambiar de nuevo –Hermione decía todo esto mientras observaba con inquietud como pasaba la boca de su amiga a describir un "uuuuuh…" seguido de un "aaaaaah…" y luego terminada en una perfecta "oooooh…"-. Pero Ginny, desde que volví a la torre de Gryffindor cuando recuperé mi alma, no sé por qué, pero no volví a verlo, y él no se molestó en buscarme a mí. Pensé que tal vez él había vuelto a sus hábitos anti-muggles y que ya no le gustaba, o que se había reído de mí y por eso ahora no quería que yo me acercase…

-anda ya, eso son una sarta de tonterías –dijo ella al momento-. Si él hubiera sido un Anti-muggle todo este tiempo y fingiera para ti, ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendría relaciones sexuales con una chica que es un 90% muggle? Ni siquiera un chico como él podría disimular su asco.

-Ginny, no me has dejado acabar… aun queda lo que he hablado con Blaise.

-Vaya, ¿Ahora te deja llamarle por su nombre de pila? –dijo desdeñosamente la pelirroja, notando como enrojecía de furia sus mofletes repletos de pequitas-. ¿Te deja llamarle Blaisy?

-si no te interesa…

-Perdón, perdón –se disculpo entonces-. Sí, sigue, por favor.

-bueno, Blaise me ha dicho que no se ha acercado a mí en todo este tiempo porque ni yo me acercaba a él ni mis amigos se alejaban de mí, y no quería tener que enfrentarse a mil Gryffindors a cambio de poder hablar conmigo, porque lo más seguro es que le hechizaran.

-Pues realmente un poco de razón tiene… porque él podría haber frenado a sus "gorilas", al fin y al cabo es el mandamás de la casa Slytherin, ¿no? –reflexionó Ginny por ella-. En cambio, me gustaría verte intentar frenar a Ron cuando Malfoy siquiera te echara un vistazo.

-En eso llevas toda la razón del mundo –concedió Hermione a su amiga-. Me siento como una estúpida.

-pues como no vayas a hablar con él, serás aún mas estúpida, y además una cobardica –la pinchó Ginny-.

-Yo no soy una cobarde –se embravó Hermione. Ginny sonrió satisfecha de su capacidad de incitación-.

-Entonces, ¿A qué estás esperando?

Hermione sintió una fuerza benigna subir por su estómago hasta si garganta, y supo que había llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas.

·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·^·

-¡Eh, Malfoy!

El chico se dio media vuelta y sólo tras sorprenderse un instante intentó volver a su rictus habitual. Hermione Granger caminaba hacia él, ni más ni menos, en un paso que intentaba decir "estoy decidida" pero que realmente decía "estoy realmente asustada". Llevaba ya su ropa de muggle, cómoda y fresquita para el caluroso día de verano: Una falda amarilla conjuntaba con su blusa blanca, y llevaba unas sandalias blancas a juego, con algunas florecillas. El chico la miró cautamente a los ojos, tostados como el café al sol, y su cabello revuelto recogido en un moño con ese palo que llevaba a veces y que tan bien le sentaba. Todo esto le hizo dejar de notar por un segudo que sus gorilas se estaban metiendo con ella.

-…los Sangresucia no deberían hablar con sus superiores…

-…Cuidarte, no fuera a ser que de repente estuvieras con tres pies y una sola pierna, por culpa del hechizo de un mago de verdad…

-Pues vosotros deberíais coger vuestra lengua, tirar de ella hasta que llegue al suelo y luego metérosla por el…

-Malfoy –insistió Hermione, aunque también pudo notar un matiz de reprimenda sobre esa expresión malsonante-. Ven un momento, por favor.

Realmente Draco se sintió tan sorprendido por aquella orden tan directa y autoritaria que no dudó ni por un segundo que eso era exactamente lo que debía hacer. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a un armario escobero especialmente grande cerca del desierto vestíbulo, pues ahí guardaba Filch el doble de objetos de limpieza para cuando llovía, hacía barro o nevaba. Hermione abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar dentro, luego entró ella y la cerró tras de sí. Sacó una llama de su bolsito blanco dentro de un tarro, y la colocó en el centro de la estancia para que la iluminara, mientras le daba la vuelta a un cubo y se sentaba en él.

-Bueno… Hola- dijo ella, intentando sonreir-.

-¿Hola? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre decirme? –explotó el chico, prácticamente sin motivo-. Pues hola a ti también. ¿Puedo marcharme ya?

-No, no puedes. Aquí ha surgido un malentendido, hay que solucionar…

-No hay ningún malentendido: te acostaste conmigo y cuando recuperaste tu cuerpo no te volví a ver el pelo, y llevo…

-Yo tampoco te vi el pelo a ti, amigo –le replicó ella-. Tu te comportabas exactamente igual que antes de… lo nuestro –decidió llamarlo, a falta de una palabra más apropiada-. Yo soy Gryffindor, sangresucia, amiga de Harry Potter y además una chica, ¿No crees que si me hubiera acercado me hubiesen despellejado viva tus coleguitas? –le preguntó seriamente-.

-Antes le hubiera arrancado la piel a tiras –expresó con total tranquilidad el chico-. Pero todo esto ocurrió hace ya medio año. ¿Por qué has venido a hablar conmigo si…? Ah, claro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, intrigada-.

-Blaise.

Hermione sabía que Zabinni era un tema delicado entre los dos. Por un lado era el mejor amigo de Malfoy, quien siempre había estado con él celebrando sus éxitos a la sombra de las apariencias de los demás. Un verdadero amigo. Por otro lado, estaba Hermione, con quien pasó muchísimas horas hablando sobre Malfoy, sobre su vida personal y sus metas, sus deseos, sueños y miedos, por lo que Draco se había sentido traicionado. El simple hecho de que ella hubiese hablado con Zabinni le producía malestar, escalofríos y, como no, mucha rabia.

-no me ha dicho nada importante, solo me ha aconsejado que hablara contigo –dijo ella rápidamente, tanto que el chico la miró como si fuera culpable de algo, auqnue no lo fuera-.

-No debería haberlo hecho. ¿Cómo se yo ahora que no has venido porque te sientes presionada por Zabinni?

-¿De verdad me ves capaz de venir a hablar contigo por extorsión?-preguntó Hermione molesta-. Veo que conoces menos de mí que yo misma.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Para mí lo tiene.

-Tú tampoco tienes sentido.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque no eres capar de decir que te has acostado conmigo después de haberte acostado conmigo.

-¡Serás…!

Hermione se abalanzó con las manos abiertas hacia Malfoy, y comenzó a darle bofetadas y puñetazos por todas partes, en su cara, los brazos, las piernas, espinillas…

Y de repente, el chico la agarró de la nuca y presionó con fuerza sus labios contra los de ella.

Hermione se quedó con las manos aún en alto, una abierta y otra cerrada, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Lo primero que pensó fue en retirarse, pero al momento comprendió que eso habría sido una estupidez, porque ella deseaba eso muchísimo más de lo que en un principio daba a entender. Sin embargo, el chico no tardó mucho en separar delicadamente sus rostros, y la miró con severidad a sus ojos, que en ese momento estaban confusos y anegados en lágrimas que no querían salir.

-Malfoy…

-¿Incluso después de esto me sigues llamando Malfoy, Granger? –preguntó chistoso-.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo.

El chico sonrió por aquel dicho muggle.

-Lo único que queda por hacer es…

-Decírselo a mis padres –anunció Hermione-. Si es que de verdad quieres comenzar desde cero.

-En realidad me preocupa mucho más mi padre, ¿no crees?

-¿Lucius Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione-. En cuanto sepa que su único heredero va a fugarse con la Sangresucia amiga de Potter, creo que dará saltos de alegría –se mofó ella-. No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

-Si, todo bien. Por cierto, sigo teniendo una caries que…

-¡Malfoy! –le reprendió ella, tomándole de la mano y saliendo del cuarto de las escobas-.

Muchos vieron perfectamente aquella imagen, la cual fue la comidilla de los últimos días del curso, pero… ¿Qué demonios? Solo fueron cinco días hasta despedirse para siempre.

Solo fueron los primeros cinco días del resto de sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
